To Be Continued
by Alimackatjac
Summary: Three little words that make any anime watcher's heart run cold. Filled with nagging unanswered questions, mind altering plot twists, and my favorite, teasing potential love interests. So, now that B-project has chosen a path, where will it lead them? Who is Tsubasa Sumisora? what's her connection to Gandara Music? Their chosen path begins at the Japan's Dome, and so does ours.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 1 The beginning

* * *

The glaring overhead lights surrounding the massive area suddenly flash off, throwing the arena in complete darkness. The boisterous hum of the awaiting crowd hushes to an anticipated silence, while waves of wide excited eyes stare ahead. With the loud metal sound of someone flicking an industrial switch, dozens of kaleidoscope colored laser beams slice through the pitch black atmosphere. Vivid beams of amplified light zip this way and that, dancing over awestruck heads.

.

A booming male voice begins to speak, "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! The Japanese Dome would like to welcome you to tonight's unprecedented event! Here helping us count down to the New Year are ten gifted men, who are currently sky rocketing to the top of the music scene." Dozens of vibrant lasers begin to rapidly flash, escalating excitement to the impending introduction of the awaiting performers.

.

You may know them from the popular groups Kitakore …Thrive ….and the Moons. But here for the first time, The Japan's Dome would like to proudly introduce…"

" **B-Project!"**

Laser beans abruptly flash off, just before three massive explosions of red and gold erupt on the stage. Ten shadowed figures begin to slowly emerge from the swirling clouds of smoke, remaining from the fireworks.

* * *

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

An excited smile forms on my lips, as the clouds quickly dissipate around ten striking singers, perfectly positioned for their opening song. Lifting my hands to my giggling mouth as the aqua blue haired flirt, Kento, sneaks a wink in my direction, a split second before the opening music vibrates in my chest.

An uncharacteristically delicate, almost angelic harmony lingers from the normally rough Thrive trio, before the melody abruptly changes, signaling the sharply dressed members to begin their dazzling choreographed footwork. Bits of twinkling stardust begin to emanate from the stunning performers, as they simultaneously glide through their well-rehearsed routine. A surge of glittering stars burst from the stage as my awestruck eyes bounce from member to member. That is…

… _.until my breath is practically stolen from me, with a pair of familiar eyes._

A pair of sparkling eyes, I've probably seen hundreds of times before….So why now, is my heart beating like a hummingbird, with the mere sight of them?

He silently acknowledges his new found control over me, as one side of his lips curled for a brief moment, before quickly covering it up with his professional expression. He completed his entire routine and never once released my captive eyes, until the very end….till all the members of B-Project were frozen with heaving chests, amongst a storm of balloons and metallic confetti.

Unsure exactly what happened, my hand unconsciously drifts up, as I watch the jubilant singers playfully celebrate their accomplished performance, under an eruption of gilded paper squares.

Watching Ryoji and Yuta impishly sneak behind Kento's distracted back, completely oblivious to his impending fate, as he flirtatiously thanks a small group of fangirls, in his own _special_ way. The two mischievous pranksters swiftly surround and douse the bluenette from head to toe, being sure to pay extra attention to his perfectly styled bangs with a couple of gushing champagne bottles, over the bluenette's unsuspecting head. Causing Kento to inwardly pout, but after seeing the girls' concerned faces he just laughs it off, while teasingly shaking his soaked head, at the now, squealing women. Hikaru gleefully wrapped his hands around Nome, before playfully smacking the falling balloons back at the fans. Tomohisa, and Kazuna, coolly stroll across the stage, graciously waving to screaming fans. Even the normally tempestuous Goushi had a small satisfied smile gracing his lips.

.

My wide star filled eyes bounce from member to member, feeling the rapid beating beneath my fingers quietly lull back to its original rhythm. Allowing my recovering head to surmise to what potentially caused my little "prisoner" moment. However, I soon push it from my mind, realizing it must have been due to the overwhelming excitement of B-project performing at the "dome", not to mention the rather exhausting week, before. After all, I'm not sure I've even began to recover from my turbulent week without them. If I'm being completely honest…

… _. I don't think I ever will._

 _ **A little later…**_

I wasn't entirely sure my "captor" would say anything about our shared little moment. Knowing, I would have to speak to him sooner or later, I forced my lungs to take in a deep calming breath, before nervously stepping through the wide double doors, leading to the backstage area.

A dark intimidating shadow slowly creeps over my head, causing me to abruptly look up, seeing a formidable man, who somewhat resembled a stone wall, standing before me. With a nervous chuckle I hastily lift my hanging badge, flashing it towards the burly guard, dressed entirely in black with his tree trunk like arms adamantly folded at his chest. My reflection shines back in the indifferent guard's blacked out sunglasses, just before he nods his bald, polished head. Not wishing to bother the man in _anyway_ , I quickly, but cautiously slip passed him.

.

An energetic Hikaru hurtles his body towards me, excitedly wrapping his arms around my shoulders, causing his green braids to fly off his shoulders. "Tsubasa-chan!" He boisterously yells out, alerting the other members to my intended reserved arrival, causing most of the members to leave their individual well-wishers.

"Tsubasa-chan, you're finally here!" Yuta's rose colored eyes shine with excitement, as he practically leaps in my direction with his arms out wide. Tossing his arms around Hikaru and myself. The shiny brass buttons on Yuta's navy blue stage costume roughly squish in to the cheek.

The golden blond headed singer and Nome gently grab the two happy, yet suffocating members by their navy-blue collars, firmly pulling the two away from me. "Yuta, Hikaru, let go of Sumisora-san, she needs to be able to breathe!" Kazuna says with concerned blue green eyes.

"Aw, but _Leader,_ your no fun, we haven't seen Tsubasa-can in hours." Hikaru jets out his bottom lip, before Mikado arrives waving a banana in front of the singer's face, causing Hikaru eyes to beam with excitement as he eagerly reaches for the offered fruit. Of course Mikado holds it just out of reach, teasing his friend several times, before Hikaru springs in the air, snatching it from his bandmate's fingers.

"Thank you for your help Nome-san, Masunaga-san." Bowing in front of the two Moons singers.

"Ah, no problem Sumisora-san." Kazu nervously slides his blue green eyes away from mine. Rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward expression emerging on his face. Dropping his hand from his neck, before frantically waving two hands in front of him. "It's nothing really, were normally yanking Hikaru away from something!"

Yuta quickly grabs my hand, while speaking with excitement. "Tsubasa-chan, have you heard? To celebrate B-Pro's performance at the _Dome_ , and it being the New Year's and all, were going to have a party, and watch the sun come up!"

A soaked Kento coolly strolls up with a white terry cloth towel hanging off his shoulders. He lifts an arm to lean on his fellow "Thrive" member's shoulder, while casually fingering his bangs. "Yeah, leave it to our resident prince." Kento nods his head towards the platinum blonde singer, "To throw together a last minute New Year's celebration on the roof of our building."

.

Yuta turns his head to his bandmate, "Hey, if I know Ryu-chan, he probably helped Tomo too." Yuta quickly snapped his head in my direction, with pleading eyes. "Please Tsubasa-chan, say that you'll be there, we haven't been able to see you since…." Yuta trails off, dropping his thick pink head, obscuring his face for a moment. Letting out a heavy sigh, before regaining his composure, lifting his eyes to mine. "We all miss you."

.

Not really sure what to say, my eyes awkwardly glance over to the party planners, seeing them politely carry on a conversation, with what looked like family and friends. Tomohisa's clear blue eyes quickly flash over a man's shoulder, catching me looking at him, causing a friendly smile to form on his lips. With his subtle look, I begin to feel my cheeks warm, causing me to quickly glance back to the pleading pink haired singer. "Ah, well I'm not sure, what I'm doing. " I didn't want to intrude on their private celebration, seeing I wasn't really invited.

.

"Yuta, stop pestering the poor girl, give her a moment to think." Once more Kazuna comes to my rescue.

The rather tall platinum blonde, dressed in his eye catching stage costume gracefully strolls up to our growing group, stopping to politely stand next to his pleading friend. "Tsubasa, I'm sorry, I wanted to invite you earlier, but I'm afraid there hasn't been much time, with last minute preparations for the concert and all. I understand if you have plans, but I'd really like it if," quickly correcting himself, "I mean, all of B-project would consider it an honor if you allow us this opportunity, to celebrate the New Year, with you."

My eyes darted around the room, "Ah, I'm not sure, I have so much to take care of before I can -"

Yuta cuts me off, "Please, Tsubasa-chan?"

Just then, the other half of Kitakore stands next to his friend, pulling the cherry red lollipop from his impish mouth. "Relax, Yuta, we can always make it a band meeting, then Tsubasa would have no choice, but to come."

"Ryuji!" Both blondes snap their head towards their mischievous bandmate.

"What? I'm just saying-" He shrugs his shoulder, pushing his cherry flavored lollipop in his cheek.

Seeing the guys all staring at me, caused me to begrudgingly nod my head. "Alright, alright, I'll finish things up here…and I guess head over, after that."

"Kento, Hikaru, Tsubasa-chan, said she coming over to celebrate the New Year!" Yuta yells over in excitement to his bandmates.

The green haired singer excitedly leaps towards me, crushing me in another hug. "Yaaaa! I can't wait, this will be so much fun!"

Kento extend a hand, gently lifting my chin, revealing his teasing smile. "Tsubasa, I'm glad you're coming, I have a few rather interesting ideas to entertain us under the moonlight."

Seeing Yuta, Hikaru and now, Kento invading my personal space. Mikado rubs the back of his neck, while shaking his head. "Looks, like I'll have to stop by and pick up a lot more bananas on my way home."

"Yeah, that or we could just tell Kaneshiro-san." Momotaro, breaks his silence, while standing next to Mikado,

Causing Yuta, and Kento to nervously step away from me. The group begins to chuckle from the two Thrive members' visual reactions.

With that said, I left the guys to finish my work, stopping just before the guard. I turned back to glace over the room one last time, noticing he didn't say anything about our little moment. Wondering if the so called moment was just a product from an excited night? There wasn't any evidence proving otherwise, and with reason winning over my internal debate I shrugged my shoulders, before continuing to walk out the door.

 _ **(Little did she know, several pairs of anxious eyes watched her leave.)** _

**A Little Later…**

"Tsubasa?" A familiar voice calls out, causing me to peel my eyes away from my list of tasks held in my fingers. Noticing Tomohisa, Kazuna, and Yuta had changed out of their stage costumes, dressed in their regular clothes, each holding a bag, ready to go home.

"Kitakado-san, Masunaga-san, Ashū-san what are you guys still doing here?" With my question the three singers shared a look between the three of them.

Kazuna dressed in his evergreen, wool winter coat, raises his hand to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Sumisora-san, were just about to leave, are you sure you wouldn't want us to wait for you?"

A sweet smile emerges on my lips with the Blonde man's offer. "Ah, no, Masunaga-san, it's nice of you to offer, but you should go on and enjoy yourself," I lifted my hand, waving it dismissively towards the trio, "you've all worked so hard. You deserve this time off ….I'll be fine."

I noticed Tomohisa's lips suddenly turn down, sharing a look with the other two singers, before taking another step in my direction. "We don't _all_ have to wait, I would be more than happy to assist you. I'm sure with the holiday, the rest of the staff our anxious to go home, as well. "

Yuta wearing a red and white sweater, under a tan hooded coat, bluntly speaks. "Tsubasa-chan, we know you're just being polite, but it really isn't safe for you- "

I quickly cut the pink haired singer off while reaching out and resting a comforting hand on Yuta's arm. "I'll be fine, now go on. I'll see you in a little bit." Once said, I attempt to put the matter at rest, purposely turning my back on trio of concerned singers, and going back to my work.

"Are you sure?" The question causes me to turn my head, seeing Yuta nervously bite his bottom lip.

"Yes, now go have fun, you deserve it." I wave my hands towards the pinket.

The trio share a look with each other, before slowly turning around and walking away. After a few steps Tomohisa turns around. "Well okay then, I guess we'll see you soon?" I quickly nod my head, causing him to turn around and catch up with his bandmates.

 **A Little Later…**

Seeing the rest of the staff sacrifice so much this past week, facing not only uncertainty with the concert, but unending phone calls from the media and our suppliers, I decided to send them home to be with their families. After all, it was now the New Year, and there was just a little more left to be done. It wasn't like I had anything planned for the holiday. Just going back to my mother's house, and possibly pass out from exhaustion, in front of the TV. With the simple thought a miserable sadness begins to slowly creep in my chest. Denying the painfully reminder, I quickly shake my head, and go back to my work. I lift my hand to my forehead, wiping it, as I struggle to close a poorly packed case.

.

It wasn't long, until I found myself sitting in a dimly lit room, with a small circle of light shining down on a few papers held in my fingers. Finishing off the last few bits of remaining paperwork. Yashamaru-san had caused unending problems with canceled contracts, I could be here an entire month, just straightening everything out. However most of it can wait, until after the holiday, I was only working on the concert's left over business. Leaving me alone in the smothering silence, finding it difficult not to unconsciously slip back into deep thought with new confusing questions, about last week …..About Yashamaru-san…..but mostly about my father.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback... 19 years ago.**

 **It was one of my earliest memories…I had been quietly sitting on the floor, playing with a simple cloth doll. My tiny fingers had clumsily wrapped their way around the doll's hair. Occupied with the bright red yarn wrapped tightly around my finger. I didn't notice a pair of shiny black shoes, stepping into the modest kitchen.**

 **The black shoes quietly snuck behind my unsuspecting mother, just before, I heard my mother let out an excited scream. "You're here, I can't believe you made it!"**

" **Now what kind of man would I be, if I left my two most favorite girls alone?" An emotional man's voice speaks out, as the black shiny shoes abruptly step closer to my mother's cream colored pumps, causing her to lift up on her toes. The room is soon engulfed in a prolonged silence.**

 **.**

 **I couldn't say I much cared for the "Shiney Shoe Man", because of him I heard my mother cry. I quickly stood up with the doll's hair wrapped around my finger, giving my mother's dress a small tug. After a moment she reached down, slides her hand over my tied pigtails, before unwinding the red yarn from my fingers.** " **Tsubasa, sweetie, there's someone here to see you." I quickly buried my face into my mother's dress, while adamant shaking my head. "Come dear, he's brought you something."**

 **.**

 **The "Shiney Shoe Man" rested an old brown leather case out in front of him, as if on cue. My wide three year old eyes cautiously peek from my mother's dress. I curiously watch him open the case and pull out a large black circle. He brings the circle to his lips, before lightly blowing on the surface. Waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry, it's a bit dusty."**

 **.**

 **My mother just happily giggled with tears in her eyes at the Shiny Shoe Man. Until a beautiful song lingers from the worn box. Curious about the strange box, I cautiously stepped away from my mother's dress. As the song slowly dangles in the air my feet were being unconsciously drawn towards the music, before my dazed head glances down, seeing them in front of music player. The Shiny Shoe man paid no attention to me, only taking a seat on the other side of the box. After the first song ended, another had taken its place, this one was a bit happier. Seeing the man just sitting there, with his eyes closed, as his shiny shoes bounced to the rhythm of the music….., I too cautiously sat down in front of the box.**

 **.**

 **Nothing was said until the music stopped. The man reached over and flipped over the circle, before yet another song begins to play.** " **Tsubasa, this was once my father's and now I want you to have it, Okay?" With my wide eyes glued on the rotating black disk, I cautiously nodded my head towards the man.**

 **For the rest of the day both Shiney Shoe man and I sat silently on my mother's kitchen floor, listening to the old leather box.**

 **End of Flashback…**

* * *

The sweet memory slowly faded into Yashamaru's haunting words. 'Because, I hate you…. Both you and Gandara.' Causing a sharp pain to pierce my chest. I quickly shoved the pained memory in the very back of my confused head, sealing it away with an imaginary massive mental lock.

Knowing how the B-Project's members felt about the man they've developed a close bond with, for the last ten years. Some, even regarding him as a surrogate father. I have decided to keep the spiteful man's words permanently sealed behind my lips. Not much was said about the past week, from either myself or the guys…they just simply flew on stage and said nothing about Yashamaru-san, only that they decided to pass on the offer from Highland Records.

I just nodded my head and rolled up my sleeves up, continuing with last minute preparations for the concert, while the man's words played repeatedly in my head. Always knowing …

 _...if the guys ever found out the truth, it would crush them._

 **A little later…**

An eerie silence hovered in the gloomy arena, with only a few scattered safety lights breaking the shadowed darkness. A chilled air blows against the back of my neck, causing me to shiver under the protection of my pink winter coat. The feeling causes me to lift my hands to my collar, pulling it closer to my neck. Bracing myself for the cold, as I step out in front of the Dome's vacant entrance. I anxiously adjust the strap over my shoulder as my wide crimson eyes nervously glance over to several dark silhouettes of leafless trees, swaying in the frigid wind. The heels of my brown leather boots click against the brick surface, echoing in the deserted streets. My mind begins to get lost in the silence, as I hear someone having a bit too much fun in the far off distance. Arriving at the curb, I lift my head to check either side of the dark street, before stepping into it.

.

A sharp sound of screeching tires suddenly causes my shocked eyes to look up. Seeing a car with no headlights rocket towards me, with mere moments before the impending impact. Realizing my panicked feet are froze to the ground all I could do was slide my eyes shut, and await my fate.

Suddenly my body felt a violent force crash against it, causing it to fly further into the traffic. I feel my body land harshly on the unforgiving cement, before roughly rolling several times around, on it. Hearing the sound of a blaring horn just before a car sharply swerves around my body. The tires burn against the pavement, while metallic breaks sheik under the searing pressure. With the smell of burning rubber, and the feeling of someone lightly slapping my face. I slowly blink open my dazed eyes. My crimson eyes squint against the glaring headlights that are shining all around me before I begin to see a fuzzy outline of someone over me.

.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! …..Please, please be alright!" With the back of my head throbbing my eyes rapidly blink and gradually focus on a relieved smile, belonging to a smudged familiar face. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay." Emotional tears begin to fall from the alleviated man's eyes, while his hand gently slides over my hair." Thank you …thank you…oh thank you." He softly repeats to himself as his worried eyes linger over my confused face. However, seconds later his beaming smile begins to fade from my sight…

…. _as my vision dissolves in to black._

 **End of Tsubasa Sumisora POV**

 **End of chapter one.**

* * *

 **So this summer while patiently waiting (Well, somewhat patient) for Uta no prince Sama next season, I came across B-project. It was a bit vague, but I think there doing that by design, increasing sales of the upcoming game with curious fan girls wanting to know more. Tempting the masses with unanswered questions….Because I don't know about you, but I have many that remain unanswered…Anyway, I'm rambling. This is the new story my head has been relentlessly bugging me to write. So here it is. Please let me know what you think? Seeing as I already have a few stories going. (Utapri, Ouran, Db Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug, and Fairytale.) I'd like to know if I should continue.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 **Please, help support the story: Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**

 **See, ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Share what's important to you

I don't own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 Share what's important to you.

* * *

"Okay, sweetie. Please lift your arms." A distant voice echoes out from the darkness. Until a spot of light gradually emerges from out of nowhere. A small girl sitting completely still on a pale wooden stool lifts her arms into the air, while staring at her dangling bare feet. A woman with kind concerned eyes carefully slides a brand new dark dress over the little girls head and lifted arms. Strands of almost black hair curl pass the woman's shoulders as she carefully fastens the shiny black buttons on the back of the dress.

.

The meticulous woman lightly hums a tune, as she gently runs a silver brush through the little girl's chestnut brown hair. The warm glow of the morning light gently shines off the hairbrush as the girl's glossy locks slips through the stiff cream bristles, until it slides out like spun silk. Skilled fingers cautiously pull the shiny hair through a pair of rubber bands, before sliding two dark barrettes into the child's hair.

.

The distant somber song gradually fades as the last polished black leather shoe carefully slides on the dark knee high sock. The kind woman gently extends out her hand, lifting the silent girl's obscured face, sharing a small reassuring smile with the pigtailed girl. "You'll see, after some time, you'll be okay." Without another word, the woman lifts up from her knees and simply turns her back on the silent little girl, leaving the tiny pink bedroom with a soft click.

.

After a while, the door creeks open revealing a single hand being held out from the doorway. "Come now, we don't want to be late." The silent girl stands from her stool, placing her small hand in the offered one.

Beams of warm light shine inside the cab, and across the darkly dressed silent passengers. The long dark car slowly rolls into a pair of opened iron gates. Small polished shoes step from the car, and onto a slate grey steppingstone. With the large hand wrapping tightly around the small hand, the leather shoes gradually step from stone to stone. Faded cherry blossoms silently land on the stones as the two souls solemnly walk the lonely flowered covered path.

Only two souls, with heavy hearts, travel hand and hand to the end of the somber path.

Swirls of incense aimlessly drift around a deserted tall grey stone,

where only two dressed in black, sadly kneel down

 _...and say their final goodbyes._

* * *

 **.**

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

A short gasp of air bursts from my parted lips as my crimson eyes suddenly flash open. Rapidly blinking my eyes from the harsh morning light, shining through flowing white sheers. The chilled morning air gently whispers across my prickled skin. Feeling a wandering wet trail trickle down the side of my face as the vivid images fade into my clearing consciousness. With my chest heaving, my eyes slide over to the blue digital numbers steadily shining into the room. Noticing the time, I wearily pull the covers over my tangled bedhead, and curl onto my side.

Slowly sliding my eyes closed, silently allowing the tears to fall against my pillow.

 **A few hours later…**

Standing at the frosted glass door, I blindly reach in the bottom of my bag, and pull out a small wrapped square as a wide excited smile graces my lips. I carefully slide the wrapped square back in my bag before lacing my fingers around the stainless steel handle. With a small flip of my chestnut ponytail, I extend my curled fingers out to lightly knock on the glass door. "Enter." Daikoku-san's kind voice calls from behind the door.

.

With very little effort, the frosted door swings out while my free hand rests on the top of my tan tote bag. I swiftly slip through the doorway, causing my red skirt to swish out behind me. As I enter the stylish office, I see two Thrive members casually sitting on an overstuffed, brown leather sofa, deeply enthralled in their phones. "Tsubasa, you're just in time." Kento's aqua blue eyes lift from his phone, giving me a welcoming smile. He scoots over a bit, suggestively patting the empty spot, next to him.

Yuta follows his bandmate's behavior and excitedly increases the distance away from the bluenette, hastily making room between the two of them. "Although, you were almost late." The pinket bluntly speaks with a wide welcoming smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" I begin to bow towards the smiling pinket.

However, I quickly straightening up as the members of Kitakore surprisingly step behind me. Tomohisa rests a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Tsubasa, Yuta is just giving you a hard time. Despite his happy go lucky appearance our pink haired bandmate likes to watch people squirm, a little too much,"

Kento nods his head, letting out a teasing chuckle. "It's true, our freckled bandmate has a bit of a hidden impish side to him."

"Tomo, Ken-Ken, don't tell Tsubasa-chan that!" Yuta, blinks up towards his friends with a slight blush building on his cheeks.

Quickly turning my head towards the platinum blonde, "Oh, um, hello Kitakado-san, I didn't see you there."

Ryūji raises a knowing eyebrow, while pulling the bright blue sucker from his lips. "Well obviously, you didn't notice the Moons haven't arrived yet either. Which means, the meeting is running late, and you are not, for once." Letting out an irritated sigh, "Honestly Tsubasa, you really need to pay closer attention to what's going on around you." He keep an indifferent expression on his face while speaking.

"Ryuji be nice to her, Tsubasa just arrived." With that Ryuji gave his childhood friend a look while slipping the sucker back into his mouth and walking away. "Tsubasa, please allow me to assistant you with your coat?" A sweet smile curls at the platinum's lips, while he holds out two hands.

"Oh, um, thank you, Kitakado-san." I nervously turn my crimson eyes to the floor as Tomohisa loosely holds the back of my pink wool coat, allowing me to slide my arms from the sleeves. Once stepping away from my coat my eyes quickly glance up, catching Kento fingering his bangs, while rolling his aqua blue eyes at his helpful bandmate.

"It's my pleasure, Tsubasa." Tomohisa's crystal eyes sparkle over a kind smile, while he gently folds my pink coat over his arms. "I'll just go hang your coat over, by the door." He awkwardly motions to my winter coat, before walking away.

Just then the frosted door swings wide open, roughly crashing against the wall." Never fear, the Moons' Eye candy is here!" An energetic Hikaru bursts through the door, before plopping down on another leather couch.

Nome casually walks behind Hikaru, running a hand through his short lavender hair, before shaking his head. "Hikaru, are you ever going to learn?"

Kazuna reaches up pulling his grey leather bag's strap over his head, setting it down, next to the couch that Hikaru is happily sprawled across. "Sorry we're late, our flight was delayed."

"Come on Leader, take a seat." Hikaru playfully reaches up, roughly jerking on Kazuna's arm.

"Hey wait, Hikaru!" Kazuna attempts to pull his arm away, before quickly losing his balance, causing the tall blonde's body to hurtle towards me.

"Tsubasa-chan!" Yuta calls out.

"Leader!" Mikado calls out in a panic.

Kazuna slowly opens his blue green eyes, before frantically glancing around him. Somewhat confused he blinks towards Yuta. The pinket makes an uncomfortable face towards the blonde, while awkwardly pointing behind him.

"Oh, Masunaga-san…. are you okay?" I let out a small groan, finding myself trapped under the blonde singer's heavy body. The abrupt discovery causes my cheeks to burn.

The panicked blond hastily stands up, whipping his body around, before extending out a shaky hand. Quickly noticing Kazu won't look at me as he keeps his face turned away. "Sumisora-san, I'm so sorry."

My crimson eyes glance up to not just see Kazuna, but Yuta, Kento, and Tomohisa each holding out a hand, offering their assistance.

Swallowing hard, I cautiously take the first hand offered. "Oh, um, thank you, Masunaga-san" Kazuna carefully pulls my hand up. Blinking up to the blonde, I nervously reaching up with my free hand to slide a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No please, don't." He nervously shakes his hands in front of his chest." It was my fault."

"Well actually Kazu, wasn't it the so called eye candy's fault." Kento glances up from his phone, teasingly nodding his head towards the blushing green haired singer.

"Okay, okay let's get this meeting started." The younger Daikoku-san's grumbles, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "Sumisora-san you wanted to talk to the boys."

I respectively nodded my head before bowing to each brother. I then turn to the various members plopped on the surrounding leather couches. "Ah yes, Gandara Music has decided with the success of the dome's concert, it's time to move forward with a B-project CD. The announced project will first be released to the entire Asian market. If all goes as expected, Gandara Music will release it internationally, first in English, then in French…and finally in Spanish."

.

"Yes, were going international!" Yuta leaps up off the couch with excitement, while throwing out his arms, playfully crushing my shoulders against his red and white sweater. He lifts my feet off the ground, happily swinging me around the room. My cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire, surprised by the feeling of Yuta's hard muscled chest underneath his soft sweater.

"Ashū-san!" The Pinket's name bursts from my lips.

Both Kazuna and Tomohisa jump from their seats, adamantly pointing to the floor. "Yuta, put Tsubasa down!"

Kento coolly shrugs his shoulders, before lifting on to his feet, wrapping his arms around both myself and his pink haired bandmate. "If you can't beat him, then its way more fun, to join them." Caught in the middle of Yuta and Kento's crushing hug I can see an irritated Kazuna fold his arms at his chest, as he walked over to the Moons.

"Okay Aizome-san, Ashū-san, I know its big news, but you can let me go, now." I firmly push against the two overly excited men.

Kento and Yuta share a quick look with each other, before setting my feet on the ground. "Oh dear sweet Tsubasa, haven't you heard?" Kento coolly throws his arm around Yuta's neck, leaning his chest against Yuta's back. A mischievous smile curls on the two singers' lips. "You're working with Thrive, today." The bluenette teases, causing the pinket to let out an amused chuckle.

Hearing this, my eyes flash over to the third Thrive member, standing against the wall. He lifts his head from his phone, giving me a sharp glare with his crimson eyes, before glancing back down to his phone.

The older Daikoku brother gracefully waves a dismissive hand towards the overly excited group. "Alright, if that's all for the announcements, let's get on with our day."

 **Little later…**

 **.**

Standing outside of the gleaming glass tower of the Daikoku building, with my hand holding open a dark blue sliding door. "Okay, Masunaga-san I packed some bananas for Osari-san," I lifted on my toes, leaning in to share a concerned look towards the blonde. "Plus his medicine, just in case," I softly whisper to the blonde singer, before stepping back, "Also a few snacks for the rest of you. Oh, there's a new Mamirin manga for Sekimura-san, if he gets board, waiting, for crew." I peek around the blond, catching sight of the enthusiastic brunette attempting to frantically reach over Kazuna's broad shoulder in excitement.

.

Kazuna blindly reaches into the dark blue bag, I had just handed him before holding the manga over his shoulder. Twitching fingers swiftly snap it off his shoulder, causing it to vanish within seconds. "Thanks, Tsubasa!" Mikado's voice can be heard from behind the blonde.

I lean to one side of blonde singer, trying to peek inside the lively van. "Uh, your welcome, Sekimura-san. Think nothing of it."

Kazuna lets out a heavy sigh, rolling his blue green eyes at his bandmate's usual obsessive behavior. "Thank you, Sumisora-san," He cautiously reach out a hand, placing it on mine. "You really do take good care of us." The blonde gives out a warm smile. "And again, I'm really sorry for –"

"Oh, no need to apologize, again," I quickly cut off the unwanted apology , while nervously peeking at our touching hands, before awkwardly glancing up to his sparking green eyes. "Um, I know you would never hurt me." Caught in his eyes my words sort of thoughtlessly tumble from my mouth.

The blonde shakes his head as if he's clearing it, before speaking. "Uh yeah, just the same, I'm still sorry." He jerks his shaky hand away from mine, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Sliding my crimson eyes towards my brown boots as I awkwardly step away from the dark blue van. "Okay, we'll have fun, with the Moons' media tour." I quickly take a deep calming breath, before forcing my eyes up and waving towards the rocking van.

The blonde singer steps inside the van, shaking his head at his rowdy bandmates, as they fool around in the back of the van. "Ah yeah, try not work too hard, while were gone." He turns around with a light blush to his cheeks. "Oh, Sumisora-san, don't let those Thrive guys, get too close to you. Okay?"

My hand rubbed the back of my other arm, while nodding my head towards the blond. "Uh yeah, well do,"

The blonde singer nodded to himself, before reaching out with his hand, roughly slamming the door shut. I gently knocked on the top of the dark blue van, signaling to the driver, to move out. My unblinking eyes stare at the retreating van, slowly growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Until I suddenly hear a familiar voice speak softly in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. "So I would have to agree with Kazu, you really should keep your distance from Yuta and Kento." My head quickly whips around, catching sight of Tomohisa's kind smile as he takes a step back from me, coolly standing next to Ryūji.

.

Swinging my hand up to my startled chest. "Oh, Kitakado-san, Korekuni-san, I didn't see you there."

"Yes, Tsubasa, I've noticed you've been doing that a lot, lately." The platinum lets out a teasing chuckle. Ryūji pulled his purple sucker from his mouth and looked like he's was going to say something. But only raised an eyebrow, and thought better of it. The singer remained silent, sticking the grape lollipop back between his lips. Ryūji and Tomo shared a quick look, before the dark haired singer ducted into the white sedan, now parked next to us.

Seeing the tall man begin to follow his longtime friend I hastily throw out a shaky hand, gently touching the platinum's arm. "Ah, Kitakado-san, I ….I ….was just wondering, if you'll be home uh , later on tonight?"

The tall platinum, stood there a bit stunned from my stumbling question, before quickly recovering with his normal kind smile. "Uh yes, I should be home. Ryūji and I have something planned for later this afternoon, but I should be home after that….Is there something you needed?"

I awkwardly shake my head, "Uh no, I just had something to drop off, that's all."

He teasingly leans a little closer, his crystal blue eyes slowly linger over my blushing face. "Oh, very good then. I guess, I'll see you later on _tonight_?" His closeness causes me to take in a sharp breath, while mindlessly nodding my head. Seeing my reaction a gratifying smile slowly emerges on his lips, before wordlessly sliding into the back seat of the awaiting car. It wasn't long before I was watching the white sedan roll out of the driveway, with a slightly gaping mouth, mindlessly standing in front of glass building.

.

An amused chuckle breaks through my dazed state, causing me to shake my head. My curious eyes snap to the snickering bluenette walking pass me. Catching sight of Goushi watching Yuta, while grumbling to himself. "Oh great, not again."

I quickly see the pinket band member standing underneath several sprawled out limbs of a large sakura tree. I couldn't help but notice an almost heartbreaking expression set on his normally cheerful face, as abundant pink blossoms sway over his head. "Uh, go ahead, Kaneshiro-san," I begin to slowly walk towards the depressed pinket. "I'll get him."

Cautiously walking up to the pink haired man, before clearing my throat. "Ashū-san, is everything alright?"

Yuta hastily lifts a hand to his eyes, rubbing the side of his face. "Uh yeah, never better." He forces a playful smile on his lips, although it doesn't reach his sad eyes. He steps closer to me, "Hey, Tsubasa-chan, when are you going to call me by my given name? I've given you permission, ages ago." Yuta extends out a hand, lifting my chin between his thumb and finger. Being sure to gaze directly in in my stunned face.

Even though I know the pink haired singer is trying to distract me, my face feels hot, as I awkwardly slide my crimson eyes away from his. "Uh sorry, I don't mean to offend you, it's just something I do for everyone," I shrug my shoulders, "I guess, it's just out of habit."

"Yeah, well maybe, I don't want to be like everybody else." The pink haired man doesn't blink while speaking his blunt words, causing me to nervously pull my blushing face, from his hold. "After all, I think were more than just work colleagues-"

His forward behavior causes me to embarrassingly blink up at the pink haired singer. "Uh, you do?"

He slowly nods his head, raising a teasing eyebrow over his shining pink eye. "I believe were becoming quite close … _friends_." The man chuckles at my gaping reaction, while casually sliding his hands in his pockets and walking to the car. Once more, I'm left staring at another retreating member of B-Project, completely dumbfounded by their current behavior.

"Hey, Sumisora, you mind getting a move on? Some of us, have _actual_ work to do! "Goushi yells out from the black car.

"Goushi, be nice to Tsubasa –chan!" Yuta snaps at the grouchy Thrive member.

Kento leans to one side of Goushi, sharing a knowing look with Yuta. "Yeah, you can't blame Tsubasa for Yuta's rather _flirty_ behavior."

"Ken-Ken, don't tell her that!" Yuta crosses his arms, sharply turning his blushing face in the other direction.

I slide into the front seat of the long black car, while hearing the turbulent Thrive members boisterously argue amongst themselves, directly behind my seat. With my head fallen in defeat I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for the rather _looonnng work_ day, ahead of me.

 **Later on that night…**

Letting out a heavy sigh, with my hand extended out I lightly press a numbered button. The stainless steel doors slide close, before the elevator lunges upward. A small smile spreads on my lips as the Moon's Love Reboryu tickles my ears. I lift my eyes, staring at the brightly lit numbers counting up, far over my head….finding myself giddy with anticipation…

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 **A five year old girl impatiently holds her arms up. The Shiney shoe man chuckles out happily, "I've got you sweetie," lifting me up under my arms, setting me down on his lap. "There you go, a spot fit for my musical princess." The man playfully touches the tip of my nose.**

 **My spiraled pigtails brush against my shoulders, as I lift my hands to my giggling mouth, before nodding my head. The Shiney shoe man's crimson eyes twinkle under a kind smile. "Okay, sweetie are you ready?"**

 **He extends out a hand to the old brown leather box, perched on the table. Playful, light hearted music begins to dance throughout the room." Alright Tsubasa, close your eyes." I begin to listen to the Shiney shoe man, and quickly slide my crimson eyes closed." Very good, princess."**

" **Alright, sweetie, tell me what you see." The Shiney shoe man asks.**

" **Uh, nothing, it's just dark." I wiggle around, while I shrug my shoulders, "Did you forget, you told me to close my eyes?" Giggling into my hands.**

" **Oh, you're right," He let out a loud amused chuckle, "you do have your eyes closed. So you can't see anything. Hmm… Now, what do you think we should do about that?"**

" **Uh, open my eyes?" Speaking in an innocent tone, blinking up at the smiling man.**

" **Ah well, that's one way." He playfully shakes his head, covering my eyes, with his large hand. "But because you're the musical Princess, try picturing the music in your head."**

" **In my head?" I ask in confusion.**

 **Feeling the Shiney Shoe man's finger gently tap on my forehead.** **"Yeah, use your imagination. "When you hear this upbeat tempo, what color do you see?"**

" **Ah well, I guess I see …..Yellow…maybe a bright sky-blue?"**

" **Okay, why do you see bright blue?" The Shiny shoe man asks with a curious tone.**

" **Oh, because of the clear sky shining around the bright happy sun." I cautiously speak with my eyes closed, "and it's shining over a field of daffodils." I quickly become enthralled with excitement as I actually begin to see the happy little flowers swaying in a light breeze.**

" **That's right my princess, you're getting it!" The man happily hugs my five year old shoulders. "Good girl, sweetie."**

" **Thank you, for teaching me the neat trick." Giving the man a grateful smile, until my lips suddenly fall.**

" **What's the matter princess?" The Shiney shoe man asks with a concerned tone.**

 **My crimson eyes blink up towards the man.** **"Well, I was wondering why?"**

" **Why what, sweetie?" Giving me a confused look.**

" **Why are you showing me the trick?"**

" **Oh, because, music is very important to me, and when you find something important to you," He playfully touches the tip of my nose. "You should share it." The man begins to tickle me, causing me to almost violently wiggle on his lap. "So, I'm showing you my little** _ **trick**_ **."**

" **Thank you." I adoringly throw my arms around the man's neck, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.**

" **My pleasure, my princess." He gently squeezes his arms around me. "Alright, are you ready to try another song?"**

" **Oh, yes, please!" I happily nod my head to the man.**

 **End of flash back ….**

 **.**

* * *

.

The elevator's bell calls my crimson eyes to the blurred reflection in a pair of stainless steel doors. Stepping through the emerging threshold as I blindly reach in my tan bag, pulling out the wrapped square. My eyes fall to my fidgeting fingers slowly rotating the flat square.

* * *

 **Flashback three months ago…**

 **With the smell of burning rubber, and the feeling of someone lightly slapping my face. I slowly blink open my dazed eyes. My crimson eyes squint against the glaring headlights that are shining all around me before I begin to see a fuzzy outline of someone over me.**

" **Tsubasa! Tsubasa! …..Please, please be alright!" With the back of my head throbbing my eyes rapidly blink and gradually focus on a relieved smile, belonging to a smudged familiar face. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay." Emotional tears begin to fall from the alleviated man's eyes, while his hand gently slides over my hair." Thank you …thank you…oh thank you." He softly repeats to himself as his worried eyes linger over my confused face. However, seconds later his beaming smile begins to fade from my sight…**

… **. as my vision dissolves in to black.**

 **A few hours later …**

 **Hearing a distant rhythmic beeping echo in my ears my dazed mind emerges out of the darkness. Slowly shifting my aching head with a pained groan slipping from my dry lips. Feeling my messed hair undone and sprawled out against my neck, and shoulders. "Try and take it slow, you've been through a lot." A familiar voice speaks with a reassuring tone. Lifting my arm over my head, I begin to shield my rapidly blinking eyes from the harsh overhanging light. "Here, maybe this will help." After hearing his concerned voice the light slowly dims.**

 **.**

 **Letting out another strangled groan. "Ah, yeah, thanks, that's much better." I turn my pounding head while squinting my eyes to focus in the direction of the familiar voice. To finally see a fuzzy platinum blonde sitting next to me. His head is wrapped snuggly in a wide pristine bandage with his blonde bangs slightly falling over it, He's dressed in solid blue robe and blue striped Pajamas. "Oh, my gosh Kitakado-san, you've been hurt!" My head snaps up from my pillow, until it starts to spin. My hand lifts to the side of my dizzy head causing my stomach to flip.**

 **.**

 **The singer quickly leaps from his chair, gently placing his hands on my shoulders. "Take it easy, I'm fine… It's just a little bump." His firm hands softly guide me back to my overstuffed pillow. He pushes a button to slowly raise the top of the hospital bed. "By the way, you're fine too. The hospital just wants to keep you overnight, for observation. The rest of guys would have been here, but the doctors didn't expect you to be awake, till morning…..and since visiting hours don't begin till then, I told them to say home. "**

 **.**

 **My eyes grew wide, speaking in a panicked voice. "Kitakado-san, your party! You're missing it!"**

 **With a kind smile the singer motions to his bandaged head.** **"Relax Tsubasa, I kind of have my own ticket to be observed."**

" **Yeah, but you wouldn't be in here, if it wasn't for me." I shake my head as the tone towards myself grows sharply. "If I had just looked where I was going," Letting out a heavy sigh, as my depressed eyes slid to the side, away from the singer. "You wouldn't be missing your party."**

 **He swiftly grabs my chin and gently turns my head to face him, "Hey, I'll have none of that, it's just a silly party." His blue eyes turned sharp as the platinum blond firmly speaks, "were** _ **both**_ **safe, that's what's important. Okay?" After he speaks he drops his soft fingers from my chin.**

 **Trapped in his sparkling blue eyes I could only nod my head towards his serious expression. Seeing my reaction causes Tomohisa to let out an amused chuckle, before sitting in the vinyl chair, positioned close to my hospital bed. "Besides, who says I'm missing anything, it won't be long, before sunrise." The singer nervously drops his blue eyes to his hands, resting on the side of the bed. "If you don't mind Tsubasa, I thought maybe," He awkwardly takes a breath, lifting his shining blue eyes into mine, "we could watch it together?"**

 **.**

" **With me? Wait, why me?" My crimson eyes blinked up with confusion.**

" **Why, not you? Unless you're uncomfortable with me being here, then I-"The singer begins to panic.**

" **No, no!" I quickly cut him off, "I'm fine," I nervously sliding my eyes away from his, shrugging my shoulders, "It sounds nice. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all."**

" **Well, don't be," He reach over to the small table next to him, lifting a dark green bottle and two clear plastic cups into view. "So I'm afraid anything alcoholic is out, due to our injuries." He slowly stands from his seat, motioning to his head, "However, I was able to get my hands on some sparkling apple cider." He rolls the hospital table over to the bed, before setting the plastic cups down on it. With a kind smile molded to his lips, he playfully studies the bottle's label. "I believe this was an excellent year for** _ **apple cider**_ **. Does the lady wish for me to pour?"**

 **.**

" **Uh, yeah," Caught in the gracefully movements of the platinum singer I mindlessly nod my head, "…..and uh, Thanks Kitakado-san."**

" **Well your welcome," The platinum slides a cup of the bubbly golden liquid, in front of me. "But it's just apple cider, no need to be dramatic about it." He teases.**

 **I quickly grab the cup, awkwardly running a finger around the rim. "No, not the apple cider." Nervously lifting the cider to my lips, before setting the cup down in front of me. "Although, it is good," I peel my eyes away from the cup, while anxiously nibbling on my lip, "thanks …..For saving my life."**

 **.**

" **Shhh, I'll have none of that," Tomohisa leans in closer with a finger held to his lips, almost whispering his words. "Tsubasa, If were not careful, will miss it." The platinum points to the burning sliver of orange, just barely peeking over the surrounding glass towers. Setting the sky ablaze with vivid patches of brilliant shades of orange and red. After that, both of our eyes were caught in the breathtaking silent sight, shining through the hospital window.**

 **End of Flashback.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Back to present time ...**

 **.**

My crimson eyes anxiously stare at a black and white door, standing before me. Feeling the wrapped square in my fingers, I quickly slip it back in my bag. Once safely in my bag I extend out a shaky hand to lightly rap against the Monochromatic surface. My long labored breath was the only thing that could be heard in the deserted hallway. My eyes nervously glance over to the closed elevator, down the endless hallway. As I begin to franticly, wonder if it's too late to escape. Until a loud "click" breaks the smothering silence hovering in the air.

.

The door slowly swings open, revealing the platinum blonde leaning against the edge of the door. My eyes slowly travel over him, noticing he's wearing a fitted black and white striped t-shirt, under a stark white button up shirt with a pair of tight grey jeans. "Tsubasa, you made it." The Platinum's face brightens up with a kind smile.

Not really sure how to begin, I hastily bow towards the singer, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't keep you from anything, my work with Thrive ran late." I nervously gesture to the elevator, while my sweaty hand squeezed tightly on the handle of my bag. "If you wish, I can come back a different day."

"No, no, please come in, _princess_." The singer graciously pulls open the door, and steps aside.

I quickly shake my head, while holding out a hand in front of me. "Oh, I was just going to drop something off, I don't want to intrude on your free time." I hastily drop my searching eyes, quickly rifling through the depths of my seemingly bottomless bag. Somewhat embarrassed by the awkward situation I begin feel hot as my heart beats wildly in my chest.

"Nonsense, knowing you, I'm sure you haven't had a chance to eat. You're always so concerned over our empty stomachs, thou you rarely consider your own. " Tomohisa gracefully swings his arm out, "Please, I insist."

My crimson eyes anxiously peek in the door, wondering if I should even enter his flat with just the two us. Until I remembered his candy, loving roommate would most likely be joining us. I nervously lift my hand, tucking a stray strand behind my ear, before nodding my head. "Thank you Kitakado-san, that's very thoughtful of you." I cautiously step through the threshold, with my tan tote bag over my shoulder and my tightly clinched fingers wrapped around its handle.

The singer softly closes the door, before stopping behind me with his hand held out. "May, I take your coat?"

"Uh yes, thank you." I lift my hand, carefully pulling my dangling chestnut ponytail from the collar of my coat, before handing my bag to him. He gently holds the shoulders of my pink wool coat as I quickly slip my arm from cream colored lining. "Oh, I'm sorry, but may I have my bag back?" I hold out my hand for my tote bag.

"Of course." Tomohisa hands my bag back. The platinum blonde hangs my coat on a brass hook. "So we're over here", the singer nods his head in another direction, walking with his hands casually tucked in his pockets. Noticing our crystal clear reflections against the massive walls of glass, before arriving at a black marbled kitchen island. My eyes quickly notice only _two_ place settings are prominently laid out on the glossy surface. Kitakado pulls out an empty chair, allowing me to take a seat right in front of one of them. He places two hands on the back of cast-iron chair to carefully push it closer to the island. My somewhat nervous eyes quickly scanned the massive room for any sign of his sucker loving roommate.

.

The platinum wastes little time to take the seat across from me, at the other setting. Once seated, he graciously lifts a tall black bottle towards my empty glass. "It's been a rather trying day, could I possibly interest you in glass?" Somewhat distracted with the immediate absence of his roommate I thoughtlessly nodded my head. Until my crimson eyes grew wide, witnessing the platinum singer pouring a small golden stream of wine into the bottom of my stemmed glass. "I think you'll like the contrast of the sweet stoned fruit Riesling and the spicy sushi."

.

"Kitakado-san, it looks delicious." I nervously glance down at my fidgeting fingers, "Will uh, Korekuni-san be joining us?"

Tomohisa raises a partially filled glass to his lips, taking a rather large sip, before placing it next to his plate. "Uh no, he already has plans," He awkwardly clears his throat, before almost choking out his words "with uh Yuta." Tomohisa quickly holds a finger up, giving him a minute to regain his composure. "Sorry, what I was trying to say, is Ryūji had already made plans with Yuta. He left some time ago. I guess it's been a rather long day for me." Before hastily takeing another sip. "So you wanted to drop something off?"

.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I quickly turn to my tote bag that's carefully hanging off the back of chair. Reaching into the bottom of my bag, before pulling out a brightly wrapped square. "It's not much, but it's the only thing I could think of." My shaky hand rested on the metallic orange square, before sliding it across the table. Anxiously lifting my eyes to the stunned platinum singer. "Uh, Happy Birthday, Kitakado-san,"

.

As if his head is stuck in a heavy haze Tomohisa blindly sets his glass down on the table. Without even thinking he quickly snatches up the offered square, holding it close to his stunned blue eyes. "But, how did you know? "

"Oh sorry, it was in one of my many files. I accidently came across it. I was somewhat surprised to find it, the space is normally left empty." I nervously pick up my glass and take a rather large sip. "I figured since no one said anything about today, you didn't want the rest of the group to know. So, that's why I had to come here tonight. It's not much, I just wanted to show my appreciation for…." Trailing off as my nervous eyes drop to the beautifully artistic displayed dish, set in front of me. "Well, you know what for."

.

Tomohisa's normally kind smile turned down into a hauntingly sad expression. "You would be right," Quickly taking a drink of his wine, before pulling the glass from his lips and letting out a heavy sigh, "Only Ryūji knows. I just don't like it, when people make a big deal about nothing. That's what Ryūji and I were doing this afternoon, it's somewhat of a tradition, for the two of us." A genuine smile quickly emerges on his lips, as he speaks fondly of his longtime friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I begin to panic.

"Nonsense. However I do recall informing you, your thanks wasn't necessary." He lets out an amused chuckle "I see, I wasn't the only one struck by the _amazing sunrise_ , that _morning_." The platinum motions to the color of the paper, before carefully sliding a thumb under the tape, unwrapping the plastic case. The singer holds out the unwrapped square, allowing the kitchen overhead light to shine off the clear plastic case. "A blank cd?"

.

"Like I said, it wasn't anything special. I couldn't come up with anything, until I remembered something someone very important, once said to me." I anxiously tip the wine glass to my lips, allowing the dry white peach flavor to swirl around my tongue, before pulling the glass away. "He told me, to share what's important to me." My eyes dropped to my glass as I nervously stare into the golden liquid, slowly gliding a finger along the delicate edge of the glass, before casually shrugging my shoulder, _acting like the idea didn't mean much to me. " So... I uh, did"_

 _..._ _Of course, I would be lying..._

After three mothes of hopelessly racking my head, for the perfect gift...For a guy who probably had everything.

The idea just sort of popped to me...

 _...Like it had been sent from above._

The platinum blonde tears his clear blue eyes away from the case, raising a knowing eyebrow towards me. "What's important to you is Music…. Am I right?" Tomohisa cautiously asks.

Staring in his eyes I slowly nod my head. "Yes, it's just various types of music that have appealed to me over the years, some of them are rather unique. I'm sorry if you don't like it, I can come up with something else." I anxiously reach out, attempting to snatch the plastic case from his fingers.

Tomohisa quickly jerks his hand away, holding the case far over his head. "No, I rather like the idea." The platinum blonde drops his hand. "After witnessing your meticulously trained ear, first hand. I'm extremely curious at what peeks your musical interest." His shining eyes burn towards the plastic cd cover as he slowly rotates it in his held out fingers.

Tomohisa hastily bringing up his glass with his free hand, quickly taking large gulps of the remaining liquid, never once peeling his captive eyes away from the case. "Tsubasa, for reasons, I'm not willing to go into, I find this particular day rather trying for me." He lifts the bottle, allowing the golden liquid to splash into the bottom of his glass. "However, what would truly make this night special, is if you would stay and listen to my birthday present, with me." The Platinum blonde motions to the square with an excited smile on his lips.

.

Seeing Tomohisa so excited over a simple mixed CD caused my eyes to cautiously peek at my watch. Nervously biting my bottom lip, as I inwardly debate with myself, whether I should dare to stay much longer. Noticing the hour is already rather late for me being alone in the man's flat. "Um, I'm not sure if-"

"Please, my musical Princess." His sad crystal blue eyes practically shoot through my chest.

"Uh, what did you just say?" My stunned lips gaped

Tomohisa raises an eyebrow to my question. "Pardon?"

"Never mind, it's not important," With my shaky hand I hastily pull the glass up to my lips, having no trouble anxiously gulping down the golden liquid. Deliberately placing the empty glass in front of platinum blonde, giving him an expectant look, before dropping my eyes to the empty glass. "Sure, why not, it should be fun."

.

The excited Platinum quickly refilled my glass, before creating a small picnic area amongst the white leather couches. Once settled on the floor, I happily explained each musical piece while we munched on our sushi. With various types of music dancing in the background we found our conversation just as diverse as the music. Touching around topics, but never diving too deep in one particular subject. Nothing really personal as it felt like both of our personal barriers are slowly coming down brick by brick, but for the most part still stood strong. The conversation gradually died on our lips as the soft music slowly submerged us into bittersweet concertos. Occasionally turning our heads to exchange a pleasant smile while taking a sip of the wine .As the hours traveled further into the night we silently wandered into our 0wn heads, until our eyes slowly drifted shut with the soft music.

.

 **An uncertain amount of time passes…**

I snuggled my face into a comforting warmth, as it slowly rises and falls against my cheek. Feeling an absolute peace with the intoxicating feeling. That is until a small click causes my crimson eyes to abruptly flash open, causing my heart to pound wildly in my chest as my fully awake eyes frantically glance around my surrounding, trying to figure out where the heck I am. Until I feel something firm and warm take a breath, my panicked eyes snap up, seeing an unconscious platinum blonde, practically underneath me…

.. _while the sound of keys jingle at his front door._

 **End of POV**

 **End of chapter two.**

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for all your amazing support for the story!**

 **Please: Follow/Review /Favorite /Share**

 **Alright, I have to go update "Hikaru Doodles" (humorous Ouran Host Club T)**

 **Thanks for taking peek ;) See ya soon.**

 **Alimackatjac**


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Moments

I don't own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued.

Chapter 3 Awkward Moments

* * *

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

With my arms extended out in front of me, spreading my outstretched fingers against the worn white tiles, swirls of steam surround my naked body. "Maybe, I should just ask him?" Endless thoughts race around my head while I verbally consider possible solutions.

Slowly pulling my dripping hands away from the tiled wall, before gently sliding them over my soaked hair, causing sudsy water to slide down my wet slippery skin. Softly tilting my head, allowing a surge of heated water to stream down my rather lengthy saturated strands. The water causes my hair to stick against my wet skin. Reaching up with two hands, I peel it away from my skin, squeezing the excess water from my soaked tresses. Once done I drop my hand to the nearby silver nobs, hearing a small rumble emanating from the ancient pipes, as I slowly turn the moisture dotted knobs.

My dripping wet hand blindly reached over the sparkling glass door, searching for my fluffy towel, kept on a paint chipped hook, next to the newly installed shower door. A much needed, late birthday present to myself, I actually used my first pay check to buy it. My lips proudly widen with the thought of earning enough money to replace the door.

Once my rifling fingers felt the plush terrycloth material I quickly pulled it over the fogged door, wrapping the towel around my freshly showered body. "Yeah, I'll just wait for him to be separated from the rest of the group and just ask him…. Na, that won't work. When is Ryuji _not_ glued to his side?" Letting out an irritated huff, as clouds of heated mist drift around my distracted head. My fingers grasp tightly at the soft yellow towel, while gingerly stepping from the shower, "No, no, I should just let him, come to me,"

.

Finding myself standing in front of the pristine white sink. Lifting a hand to the fogged mirror, swiping my hand across the surface. My flattened hand leaves a thick clear stripe of mirror, revealing a pair of perplexed crimson eyes staring back at me. A sudden thought causes me to quickly shake my head towards my reflection. "No, that would actually be the worst thing! What if he gave it back, during a meeting, in front of the rest of the group? What would they think? I wouldn't be able to face them after that…..hopefully the music store would take me back, after that."

.

I stubbornly shake my head, towards my determined reflection. "No, I can't let that happen, this job is an amazing opportunity for me. It's not like it wasn't perfectly innocent, I was just there dropping something off. I've done the same, exact thing dozens of times with the other groups."

Unfortunately, my head chose this particular second to flash over to last Christmas Eve. My cheeks instantly blazed hot with the shocking mental picture of Hikaru during my visit with the Moons. My head drops to the empty sink, mentally shoving the disturbing vivid image out of my head….No matter how hard I try, I am sure the image will be haunting me for the rest of my life….there's just certain things you can't _un-see_.

.

I can just see it, I'll be lying in bed with the warm afternoon sun slowly creeping over my thin bedridden legs. My daughter will proudly hold out the latest addition. Surrounded by family I'll reach out with a shaky wrinkled hand to touch the toddler's velvet cheek, catching her attention. A warm gentle smile will emerge on my wrinkly aged face, as I gaze lovingly at my beautiful granddaughter's face, for the first and final time. Ready to take my last wheezing breath, when suddenly the abrupt mental image of Hikaru standing stark naked will undoubtingly slip in my very last thought. Causing my distraught family to bury their dear sweet, departed grandmother with a horribly awkward expression, permanently etched on her face.

.

I forcefully ponder other, more pleasant thoughts as I grab my motorized toothbrush with my free hand. Firmly tucking the towel tightly around my chest, before reaching for the toothpaste. "It's not like anything happened, but the rest of the group might get the wrong idea-", mumbling at my refection as I begin to brush my teeth and think about that night.

* * *

 **Flashback, two days ago…**

 **Snuggling my face into a comforting warmth, as it slowly rises and falls against my cheek. Feeling an absolute peace with the intoxicating feeling. That is until a small click causes my crimson eyes to abruptly flash open. My heart pounds wildly in my chest ,as my fully awake eyes frantically glance around my surroundings , trying to figure out where the heck I'm at. Feeling something firm and warm take a breath, my panicked eyes snap up, seeing an unconscious platinum blonde practically underneath me…..while keys jingle at his front door.**

 **My eyes flash to the sleeping blonde, knowing even if I did have time to wake him, which I didn't! The situation would remain awkward, at best. Without another thought I begin to panic, and dive for the floor. I wasn't exactly sure how the rest of the members would take their A &R visiting a single member, in his private flat for the entire night. It wasn't a minute later I hear two guys enter through the door. **

" **Hey, are you done with the last prank video we made for B-pro's website?" The pinket asks.**

" **Ah yeah, I think it's in the camera, next to the flat screen. Give me a minute, and I'll go grab it for you."**

 **My shaky crimson eyes slowly slide up, noticing a rather prominent flat screen perched above me. Next to the flat screen, on the glass entertainment center, is the same** _ **damn video camera the two men are referring to**_ **. My panicked eyes scan the unfortunately sparse room for a new hiding place. Except, to my absolute horror, there isn't anywhere I could possibly get to, without possibly risking being caught.**

" **There's no hurry I'll just grab it on my way out. At the moment, I'm just starving." Yuta lets out a playful chuckle,**

" **Yuta, when are you not hungry?" Ryuji voice echoes from the foyer.**

 **Desperate, I carefully tuck my body behind the far side of the couch, until my heart freezes in my chest, with the sight of my freaking, completely** _ **recognizable**_ **bag perched in front of the couch. I irritably rolled my crimson eyes as I Inwardly cursed myself, for my panicked behavior. I managed to make a perfectly innocent misunderstanding, look suspicious….and with every passing minute the situation only grows worse, ripe for salacious gossip …not exactly the sort of thing you want flying around the office, especially when your job is looking after ten attractive guys.**

 **.**

 **My anxious eyes glance over, seeing the two bandmates playfully horse around, while they remove their shoes. Taking full advantage of the distraction, I lay flat on my stomach and begin to silently crawl by my forearms, inch by inch towards my bag. My teeth roughly squeeze down on my lower lip, as my shaky hand strains towards my bag, just barely grazing the leather strap with my outstretched fingertips.**

" **I can't help it,** **Ryuji. I am a growing boy after all." Yuta's voice grows louder, obviously making his way from the door. Knowing, any minute the two men will see my bag or worse yet, their A &R stretched out on Kitakore's floor, close to the passed out platinum's feet!**

 **Out of desperation, I hastily drag my body on the pristine white rug, before urgently throwing out a hand, curling my fingers around the strap and silently jerk my bag closer to my body.** **Unfortunately, in my haste, my bag's strap caught on Tomohisa's foot, causing the platinum to stir in his sleep. Once the troublesome thing is safely cradled in my arms, I quietly wiggle my body backwards, behind the far side of the couch with not a moment to spare. My wide crimson eyes peek around the corner, seeing Ryuji lift a finger to his lips, before pointing at the sleeping platinum. "Shhh Yuta, Tomo is asleep on the couch."**

" **Oh sorry." The pinket whispers to his friend.**

 **Ryuji pulls a new sucker from his pocket, quickly unwrapping it before sticking it in his cheek. "Let's just go in the kitchen …we can find something to fill that bottomless pit of yours." The sucker loving singer gently pushes the Thrive member towards the kitchen. After hearing their plans I begin to watch the two hungry idols walk towards the kitchen. A relieved sigh is released from my lips while I begin to form an impromptu escape plan for the door.**

 **An unconscious Tomohisa's head sharply plunges forward, causing the singer's blue eyes to flutter awake. "Oh, hey guys, your back already?" The groggy platinum stretches his arms over his head." I thought you weren't coming back till morning?"**

 **My head falls in frustration as I see the two idols turnaround, causing my opportunity for escape to be ripped from my desperate fingers. When a sleepy, all be it, totally** _ **oblivious**_ **platinum gains their attention, calling them back from the kitchen. My eyes quickly catch sight of** _ **two**_ **plates of half eaten sushi, resting on the glass table. I quickly toss my hand over my head, blindly feeling around on the table. Once my fingers lightly brush against, what feels like a plate I hastily snatch it off the table and on to the floor.**

 **Ryūji gives the sleepy singer a confused look.** **"Ah, Tomo,** _ **it is**_ **morning."**

" **It is?" Tomo's eyes slide over to the glass wall, seeing a warm orange light engulf the vast room.**

 **Ryuji softly speaks as he enters the sitting area. "We're sorry for waking you, it's still early, you should go back to sleep."**

 **The sluggish platinum lets out a small yawn, before flopping across the white couch and curling on his side, softly cuddling his head in a stark white throw pillow. He sleepily waves a dismissive hand towards his flat mate while rambling his words with his eye sliding closed as he begins to fall back to sleep. "Oh don't worry about it, I just fell asleep listening to music with-um….." The groggy platinum whips his head off the pillow, fully awake and sitting straight up. Finally realizing who's missing, and begins to frantically glance around the room, in somewhat of a panic.**

 **Ryuji walks closer to the panicked singer, gently placing a hand on his friend's forehead.** **"Tomo, are you feeling okay, your pale as a ghost."**

" **Uh, yeah, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." Tomohisa reaches up with a shaky hand, pulling his friend's hand away from his head. "I was just having some wine, while listening to some music." The singer rested a hand on his confused head as his wide crystal blue eyes glance around the room. "I guess** _ **wwwe, I mean I…..I**_ **fell asleep here on the couch, last night."**

 **An impish smirk grows on Ryuji's lips while raising a curious eyebrow towards his rambling roommate. "Uh, Tomo-"**

 **The pinket walks over with a plate full of leftover sushi in his hand, happily popping one in his mouth. "Hey sleepyhead, you're awake."**

 **Yuta plops down on the white leather arm, on the far side of the couch. He happily holds out the plate, silently offering it to Tomohisa. The platinum singer pushes the plate of Sushi back to his friend.** **"Uh, no thank you, but please help yourself."**

 **Yuta reaches up and playfully rubs a hand in Tomohisa's silky hair. "Thanks again for the last minute concert tickets, the show was insane. You should have been there."**

" **Oh that, it was just something I unexpectedly found out about…..uh you know,** _ **last minute and all**_ **." Tomohisa anxiously glances around the room. "It's just something my family wasn't using. I really didn't plan it, I just sort of found out about the tickets, yesterday afternoon." The platinum man nervously rubs the back of his neck, as his blue eyes slide away from his friend and over the arm of the couch. He finally sees me on the floor, silently hiding behind the arm. I managed an uncomfortable smile, awkwardly wiggling my fingers toward the startled platinum.**

" **What the heck!" The nervous platinum yells out in surprise. "I mean, so I thought. What the heck, Ryuji and Yuta might like to go in my stead." He smiled anxiously at his fellow bandmates." Uh, maybe next time, I'll go with you."**

" **Hey Tomo, are you feeling alright, your sweating like crazy."**

" **See, I thought the same thing." Ryuji nodded his head as he grabbed a small sushi off of Yuta's plate. Yuta pulls the plate away from his friend while giving a sharp warning look. The dark haired singer just rolls his eyes at the pinket, before grabbing another leftover Sushi, and quickly walking out of the room.**

" **I'm fine! I guess I'm still a little tired from yesterday." His eyes nervously flash away from mine.**

 **Ryuji returns, holding out a tall glass to his perspiring flat mate. "Here Tomo, try and drink some water, it might help you feel better."**

 **The platinum shakes his head at his longtime friend, "Really Ryuji, I'm fine."**

 **Ryuji lifts an expectant eyebrow, while continuing to hold the glass of water out towards his friend.**

" **Fine, if you insist." The platinum begrudgingly takes the glass from his friend,** " **Ah, thanks, Ryuji." With his stubborn friend standing in front of the surprised singer, Tomohisa quickly lifts the water to his lips, taking a long drink.**

 **Once the satisfied sucker loven singer sees Tomohisa downing the glass of water he turns away from his friend. "No thanks is necessary. After all, what are friends for?"**

 **Yuta playfully nudges his friend. "Well, next time you should think about taking, Tsubasa-chan."**

 **Tomo suddenly begins to choke on the tall glass of water, abruptly pulling it away from his lips. "Tsubasa?" He roughly coughs out, before clearing his throat, "Uh, why would I do that?" Tomo quickly looks down to his hands.**

 **With the mention of my name, my cheeks blaze hot, causing my embarrassed face to silently fall into the white shag carpet. Of course, I had forgotten the plate of half eaten sushi sitting in front of me, which my head just happened to land in. Silently disgusted I lift my smeared head, as a circle of spicy sushi slowly slides off my forehead. The pink and white seaweed wrapped wheel lands on the plate, but continues to roll around on its side, until falling flat. My hand silently shoves the cursed plate to the side, before wiping my fish covered face with my hand.**

 **The pinket shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, it might be fun …I mean, going together as a group."**

 **Unfortunately, Tomohisa catches my little clumsy moment, causing him to chuckle to himself. "Oh yeah, your right, she would be rather** _ **entertaining**_ **." Unamused by his little inside joke I snap my crimsoned eyes sharply towards the chucking platinum.**

 **The singer quickly stifles his snickers as his lips grow in a knowing smirk. "Who knows, maybe next time, I will take her?"**

" **Wait, you didn't actually think I meant a date, did you?" The pinket begins to laugh at Tomohisa, nudging him with his elbow. "I didn't mean a date or anything like that."**

 **Tomohisa's eyes nervously flash towards his friend. "Ah no, I knew what you were referring to. I was just surprised you brought her up, that's all."**

" **What do you mean? It seems like that's all the group ever talks about, Heck at times, I'm surprised we still manage to get our work done. " Yuta chuckles to himself.**

 **I couldn't look up and face the platinum singer, so I just shook my blazing blushing head on the white carpet.**

 **Tomohisa awkwardly speaks up to the room. "Now to be clear, we just talk about how well she does her job, there's absolutely nothing** _ **creepy**_ **said. You know, the group talks about how well she takes care of us, as an A &R…..** _ **nothing more**_ **."**

 **Laying on the carpet, hidden by the far side of the couch, my head snaps towards the platinum's voice.**

" **Uh yeah, of course that's what I meant." Yuta gives Tomohisa an odd look while he scoots away from his friend. "Although….Can you imagine, one of** _ **us actually**_ **dating the A &R? I mean there are ten guys in the group, stranger things have happened. Right?" Yuta's eyes uncomfortably drop to his plate. **

**With a curious eyebrow raised, Ryūji pops the blue sucker from his mouth. "Yuta, what are you saying, do you know something about one of the other members?"**

" **Ten members." Tomohisa whispers to himself, as he falls deep in thought.**

 **Ryuji raises an eyebrow to his friend, snapping his fingers at him. "Ah Tomo?" Tomohisa quickly shakes his head.**

" **Enough Yuta!" The platinum shouts out. "Um, I mean, I'd rather not talk about it. It's not right for us to be talking about Tsubasa, like this, she's part of the B-pro's staff. " I can't help but feel bad for Tomohisa, when I notice a slight blush on his cheeks. Figuring my outlandish panicked behavior is causing him to be embarrassed, in front of his friends.**

 **Yuta shrugs his shoulders, "Why not, I'm just being honest, you have to admit she is rather pretty, and you know as well as I do, the others think so too."**

 **Ryoji slightly nods his head in agreement. "Yes, it's true, once you get over her rather ill-informed ditzy first impression, she's quite gifted in several areas. Her evident beauty, only being one of them." He pops the blueberry lollipop back in his mouth, after contributing to the uncomfortable conversation.**

" **When you add Killer King, that's around 14 grown men ready to possibly jump in with both feet. There's bound to be at least one…..you gotta wonder, how the rest will take it, once** _ **he**_ **comes out and confesses?" Yuta lifts his hand, nervously rubbing the back of his head.**

 **Tomohisa face grows sharp, towards the pinket. "Yuta, are you saying one of us is getting ready to confess?"**

 **The pinket's eyes slide away from the platinum. "No, not exactly. I'm just saying out of 14 grown men, who's to say there's not at least one of us, who has developed stronger feelings for our A &R….and perhaps the rest of us should just get use to the idea, that's all." Yuta's head suddenly lifts towards the platinum with a curious look emerging on his features. "Tomo, why so touchy all of a sudden…Perhaps, what I said struck too close to home?" The pinket asks in a teasing tone, just before popping another small sushi roll in his mouth.**

 **After silently listening to the conversion my mouth hung wide open, just stunned at the three members.**

 **Tomohisa grumbles towards his friend while crossing his arms, and avoiding my eyes. "Yuta, don't be ridicules, your just trying to make me feel uncomfortable."**

" **I'm not saying anything that isn't true. You admitted to it yourself, that the** _ **idea**_ **makes you feel** _ **uncomfortable**_ **. For you, that's saying something." Yuta happily shrugs his shoulders.**

 **Tomohisa's mouth falls open, unable to respond to the teasing pinket.**

 **Ryūji steps in front of his two friends, pulling out his blue sucker with a pop. "Enough Yuta, leave Tomo alone. I told you, we had a tough day yesterday." He gives the pinket a sharp warning look while shaking his sucker towards him.**

" **Wait, didn't you just have an interview, and a fitting yesterday? That seems pretty light for one of our workdays." The pinket skeptically studies the two singers.**

" **The tedious interview, was with Kiss & Hug magazine, you know how difficult the editor can be." With his blue sucker bulging in his cheek, Ryūji waves a dismissive hand towards Yuta.**

" **Actually, Goushi was the only one that found the magazine's expectations difficult, Ken-ken and I thought it was a breeze. You two shouldn't have had any trouble." Yuta popped another shrimp roll in his mouth, after speaking.**

" **They kept asking about our families …..They wouldn't take** _ **no**_ _ **comment**_ **for an answer." Ryuji's tone turns somewhat somber.**

" **Oh, I guess because of your family's fame, you don't get the usual favorite color or favorite animal question."**

 **I couldn't help but hear Yuta's tone somewhat change, he almost sounded bitter. I was a bit surprised to hear the tone come from the normally happy go lucky pinket. He must still be upset with the tabloids harassing Ryuji.** **"Hey, Tomo, what's with the two wine glasses?"**

 **Of course, that all changed with a single question. My astonished eyes flash over to the glass table, seeing two empty wine glasses perched in front of me.**

" **Pardon, what two-," His stunned eyes flashed towards the table in front of him.**

 **After hearing Yuta's honest question I Inwardly cursed myself for stupidly grabbing the plate, but forgetting the extra wine glass.**

 **Tomohisa nervously glanced over in my direction, "Oh, uh that. Well you see...I… I was tired, and I misplaced the first one, so I poured another." He quickly regained his composure, coolly shrugging his shoulders, while speaking to the pinket.**

 **Yuta points towards the table. "But, there right next to each other."**

 **Ryuji quickly grabs the glasses by their rims, holding them behind his back, in one hand. "Well, Tomo must have found it and decided not to waste it. What's with the twenty questions, I thought we came back to raid the kitchen? I'm getting kind of hungry." Ryūji begins to push the pinket towards the kitchen with his free hand.**

 **The pinket yells over his shoulder, balancing the sushi plate in one hand. "Hey, wait what do you think I've been doing this entire time!" Yuta stops just before entering the kitchen, looking back at Tomohisa.** **"Hey, Tomo are you coming?"**

 **The platinum gives me a silent, remorseful look before lifting from the couch to** **join his fellow bandmates. "Sure, I could eat a little something."**

 **Watching the three, men turn the corner, having no idea when one of them would suddenly pop back into the sitting area. I quickly grab my bag, and begrudgingly slide the leftover Shushi plate under the couch. I fling my body from the floor, and hurriedly dash out the door without another second wasted. Only to find with the click of the door, closing behind me I stupidly left my coat, and shoes, on the other side. My defeated head lightly fell against Kitakore's front door, inwardly cursing myself, before begrudgingly starting my unavoidable** _ **cold**_ **journey, back home.**

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

With no real solution emerging, I find myself dressed in my old blue terry cloth robe. Staring at my closet, not really paying any attention to the few core pieces of professional wardrobe I could choose from. Unfortunately, my mind is drawing a blank, I couldn't think of any possible way, without making it awkward, for at least one of us. Realizing this I let out a heavy sigh, with my head pounding, I fall back on my bed in utter defeat, "Maybe I should forget about getting them back,"

My crimson eyes glanced over to the window, seeing a burst of wind blow through the nearby blooming sakura trees. Knowing the air still held a cold chill, despite the spring like appearance, causing a slight shiver to run over my shoulders. "I should just let it go, it's not worth risking my job." I glumly decide as I force myself up off my bed, and back in front of my closet.

I carefully reach out a hand, grabbing my normal blazer, holding it out in front of me. My eyes slide over to the rather chilly day, just outside my bedroom window. Letting out a heavy sigh as I put back the blazer and opt for a heavier sweater to wear over my white blouse. I carefully toss the heavy sweater, on my bright yellow bed just as a knock comes from my front door.

With one hand, I clench the top of my robe closed, while peeking out the peephole of my front door. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's package delivery, miss." A dark haired man with a clean shaven face, motions to a silver wrapped box, under his arm.

"I wasn't expecting anything, are you sure it's for me?"

The delivery man lifts his free hand to his brown hair, while grumbling to himself .He drops his hand and checks his electronic tablet. "It says this package was to be overnighted to a Sumisora-san, a …..Tsubasa, Sumisora-san. Is that you?" The gruff man letting out an irritated sigh, holding up the tablet to the peephole.

"Yes, that's me, but like I said before, I wasn't expecting anything."

"Listen lady, I have other deliveries to make, do you want it or not? I kind of need an answer so I can move on with my rout."

I glance down at my closed bath robe, before speaking awkwardly at the door. "Fine, just leave it at the door, I'll get it in a minute."

"Suit yourself." The man quickly makes a note with his digital pad, before carefully setting the package down next to the front door. "I should have listened to my mother, she always thought I should have been an accountant." The man looks back at my door, "Beats the hell out of this job, and its crazy customers." The deliveryman grumbles to himself as he walks away.

Once the irritated man leaves, I quickly slip out my door, leaning down to pick up the mystery package. I curiously shake the silver box to my ear as I walk further into the room, before resting it on a small round table. My fingers briefly cut the clear shipping tape around the box and cautiously open the package, finding a small white envelope, neatly taped to the silver tissue paper. My hand carefully pull the card from the paper, slipping an iridescent white card from the envelope. An amused giggle slips from my lips as I read the card.

 **" _Princess,_**

 ** _I thought you might need this back. Please don't be concerned, the rather eventful visit will remain between the two of us. I can honestly say I will treasure your gift, as well as the memory of that night..._ _Oh, by the way, my little panicked Cinderella, I also found your shoes… as well, as the plate sushi._**

 ** _Sincerely, Prince Charming. "_**

While holding the amusing card, I began to peel back the tissue paper, finding my coat and my shoes deep in the silver box. I couldn't help but pull my coat close to my chest as a burst of relieved laughter falls from my lips.

 **A little later ….**

Once we finished our Monday morning meeting I slid all but today's notes back in my bag, and quickly caught up with the three different groups, walking towards today's transportation. My fingers hastily flipped through the pages while my crimson eyes scan over each page. Totally absorbed I didn't notice the gleaming glass door out in front of me, until it suddenly swings, open, mere seconds before walking into it. "Tsubasa, ready to begin another day?" The flirty deep voice caused my head to snap up from my paperwork. I quickly turn, seeing a devilish smile emerge on the bluenette's lips.

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted with my work, I didn't see you standing there."

"Well, I guess it was rather beneficial I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. Otherwise you might have walked straight into the glass door." The bluenette teases as he leans closer to me, with a raised expectant eyebrow.

I awkwardly pull my face back, from the teasing bluenette. "Ah thank you, Aizome-san."

"Aizome-san, why so formal? Tsubasa, I just saved you from a rather nasty headache." With his body practically hanging on the door he leans closer to my face. "What, don't I at _least_ deserve a kiss for my valent efforts?" A mischievous smile curled on the bluenette's lips.

My eyes nervously glace around the two of us. "Ah Aizome-san?"

"Please, excuse me." Kazu suddenly walks in between us, causing Kento to abruptly lean back. The blond singer was followed by Hikaru and Nome. The Moons' leader stopped just outside of the door, turning to the once puckering bluenette. "You know Kento you really shouldn't block the doorway." He turned sideways, with a cool smile gracing his features. "Are you coming Sumisora-san?" The blond holds out his hand to me.

"Tsubasa-chan!" Hikaru flings his arms out wide, lunging towards me.

Just before the green haired singer catches me both Kazu and Nome reach out and grab the excited singer by the back of his shirt collar. "Oh, Masunaga-san, Tatsuhiro-san Thank you!" My cheeks warm a bit from the sudden rescue. "I'll be along in a few, I just have to catch up with Kitakore, and Thrive, before I go."

"Very well, we'll be waiting on the bus." My crimson eyes glance to the blonde, as he and Nome drag Hikaru towards the bus. "Please hurry, I don't know how long Nome and I will be able to hold him back."

A smiling Mika steps off the bus before quickly making his way towards the other members. In one graceful movement, the glasses wearing moons member pulls a fresh yellow banana from his bag and waves it in front of the struggling singer's nose. A mesmerized Hikaru suddenly stops struggling and swipes a hand at the yellow fruit. Mika's wide lips curl at the ends as he jerks the banana out of Hikaru's reach. Hikaru reaches out another hand as Mika begins to lead him to the bus.

"Alright, I'll hurry." I couldn't help but giggle at the banana loving singer. However, my eyes soon fell on the pink haired Thrive member. With his head tilted up towards the scattered pink blossoms, of a Sakura tree. Except my smile fell from my lips as I noticed he wasn't his normal cheerful impish self. His woeful eyes were sadly staring at the breathtakingly beautiful flowers, lost in his own thoughts. The odd sight caused a sharp pain in my chest.

"Tsubasa, if you would like, I can at least help you with Thrive?" a voice called my attention back to the bluenette.

I quickly reached in my dark blue tote bag, pulling out a small bag and a few magazines, handing everything to the confused bluenette. "Thank you, Aizome-san."

Kento's sky-blue eyes blinked down towards his filled arms. "What's all this?"

I gestured towards the bag. "Well, you'll be in the studio today, so I packed some snacks for the three of you."

"Of course you did, you take such good care of us." I blushed at Kento's words, as it sent me back to the rather awkward conversation in Kitakore's flat.

"No need to blush on my account, my sweet Tsubasa. However, I must ask is there a reason you're giving us boy band fan mags? I mean if there for entertainment, you must know by now I have no interest in other men."

"Aizome-san?"

"In fact, _for you_ , I'd choose only _one woman_." The bluenette leans in so close I can feel his warm breath blow against my face. His beautiful blue eyes burn towards me, giving his flirty words, serious undertones.

Stunned, my words practically fall from my lips. "One…one…one woman?"

The bluenette leans in close, as his blue eyes gaze down towards my stuttering lips. He's so close to me I begin to feel the warmth of his body, the odd situation cased my head to fog, finding it hard to think ….let alone move.

"Kento, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stand in doorways." Ryuji and Tomohisa suddenly walk between us. Ryuji pops his cherry sucker back in his mouth, after speaking. My crimson eyes immediately flash towards the silent platinum, walking with his longtime friend. A knowing smirk grows on his lips as he catches my curious eyes, causing my face to heat up.

I quickly turn my head, allowing my face a moment to cool down, before returning my attention back to Kento. "Ah no, Aizome-san the magazines are for Kaneshiro-san."

"Ah, Tsubasa, I know Goushi and I don't always see eye to eye, but I'm pretty sure he's not into men, either." Kento blinks towards me with a somewhat perplexed face.

"Aizome-san, what are you talking about?"

"Ah never mind." The bluenette just shakes his head. "If your too innocent to figure it out, I'm certainly not going to explain the other team to you, Well, at least not in public, now privately is all together another matter." Kento teases.

"Aizome-san the magazines were sent to Kaneshiro-san, from the editor of Kiss & Hug magazine. She thought if he read some of the interviews in prior issues it might give him some idea of what she's looking for."

"Great, so I get to delivery fan mags to Mr. grumpy pants, something he really can't stand? From a women he just barely tolerates." Twirling his finger in the air, "Whoopee, this ought to be _loads_ of fun." Kento speaks with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Aizome-san, you did offer to help." My eyes glance over the bluenette's shoulders, noticing Yuta still mentally lost in the beautiful pink blossoms.

The bluenette begins to head for the black stretched car. "Oh goody, that makes the situation even better, see ya Tsubasa, you owe me."

Throwing out my arm, catching his elbow with my hand. "Wait, Aizome-san, can I ask you a question?"

The bluenette blinks down to his arm, a wide smile grows on his lips. "Sure Tsubasa, anything for you."

"Well, uh I'm not sure how to ask this," I nervously pull my hand away, and notice Kento lips turn down for a moment. "Um, what's with Ashū-san and the cherry blossoms?" I leaned closer, whispering my question.

Kento gives me a confused look. "Uh, cherry blossoms?"

I discreetly nudge my head in the pinket's direction. "See, over there."

He lets out a heavy sigh, "Oh that, I wondered if you would notice. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure." A concerned Kento lifts a hand to finger his bangs, "Ever since Yuta and I first met, he just gets this way. It's always the same time, every year. Whenever Tomohisa or I ask, he just acts like everything normal."

"Yeah, that's what he did when I tried to ask him about it." Nodding my head towards the concerned Thrive member.

Kento sadly gazes over to his pink haired bandmate, "I wouldn't worry too much. It seems to only last until the cherry blossoms fall from the trees." Kento lifts a hand, playfully rubbing it in my hair. "Sometimes, I wonder if he just gets sick of the colder weather….Whatever the reason, he won't say." Letting out another sigh, "It never effects his work, so we just let him be." He drops his hand away from my head, before shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes people just want to work out things for themselves." The bluenette ponders to himself as he turns his back, beginning to head for the black car once more." Well, see ya Tsubasa, I'll make sure Goushi gets these. Thanks for the snacks. "

"Uh yeah, sure not a problem." Lifting my hand in the air, wiggling my fingers towards the back of the retreating Thrive member. My hand freezes in the air as I watch the bluenette join the depressed pinket, instantly a wide playful smile magically appears on the pinket's lips.

 _Although, I notice his somber pink eyes look like they're about to cry._

 **End of POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

Hey all, sorry I had issues with my Prince-sama update…Still a tad frustrated, I decided to take a break from it and go ahead and update this one .

Well, I'm off to update another story, Thanks for taking a peek.

Please Follow/ Review /Favorite /Share. See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Troubled Waters

_I don't own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case._

To Be Continued.

Chapter 4 Troubled waters

* * *

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

 _It's almost been a year ago, today …_

Tiny dark circles suddenly appear against the granite steppingstones, as my emotional crimson eyes drop to the stone path, surrounded by bits of ebony pea gravel. Pressing my side into the stacked rock wall, covered in the sprawling vines of a blooming winter Jasmin. My tearstained eyes sadly stare down at the tips of my black flats, peeking out from the hem of my solid black kimono. Passionate lost souls with their own apparent problems hurry pass me, making their way to their next destination. However, my emotionally exhausted body refused to hurry…What's the point? Who would I rush to?

.

The morning was pleasant enough, and on any other day, I might recognize the very essence of life bursting around me. Truly appreciating nature's vibrant color of life. The bright green sprouts peaking from the frozen ground, the chilly blue sky accompanying the fluttering pink blossoms. However, it all remained grey and lifeless to me…..like the stones beneath my feet.

.

With the strong stench of incense lingering on my clothes, dressed in my mother's old black Kimono I slowly, ramble through the temple grounds. Blindly making my way to the gates until I abruptly bump into something solid, or rather someone. My head whips ups seeing an older man begin to stumble back. I hastily throw out a hand, wrapping my fingers around his dark sleeve. "I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

.

He gently curves his palm on the top of a lavish obsidian walking stick. "Nonsense, please excuse me." The rather lanky man with raven black hair, and peppering sideburns respectfully bowed towards me. "Dressed as you are, you were obviously distracted." The man gracefully pulls out a stark white handkerchief. With a small sympathetic smile, he offers me the folded cloth in his out stretched hand.

.

"Oh thank you, that's very kind of you, but I couldn't accept." I politely refuse the offered item by lightly waving my open palm towards the stranger.

"Nonsense, it looks to me your in need of it." He gently inches his hand forward. "Please, I insist my dear."

I cautiously reach out and accept the man's neatly pressed handkerchief, before giving a small polite bow of my head in return. "Ah, thank you sir, your very kind." Only covering the very tips of my fingers, I gently dab under my red swollen eyes with the smooth, almost silk like fabric. Just by the weight of the simple accessory nestled over my fingers, I could easily tell the man undoubtingly belonged in the higher echelons of affluent society.

.

"Oh, my dear, it's no trouble at all." The kind man waves dismissively, before resting both hands out on the gilded ball of his walking stick.

I motion a hand towards his dark attire. With a small, sniffle my crimson eyes look up to the older man. "Pardon me for my rather forward observation, but it seems to me you are also dressed for a solemn occasion."

The well-dressed stranger lets out a humorous chuckle, swinging his arms out as he confidently slides his hands down the flawless material of his unbuttoned black wool coat. "Oh. Well, I guess I am…. I'm Sorry, it doesn't really feel like it to me. I'm just here out of respect for an old colleague of mine. I know it sounds rather callous of me, but it's been a while since we last spoke. " He tugs the ends of his crisp sleeves, before whirling his walking stick around.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I embarrassingly lift my hand to my mouth, "it was rather bold of me to assume-"

"Nonsense, didn't I just make the same observation? Although …." The kind stranger quickly cuts off my apologetic words, waving a hand in front of him. Although the rest of the man's words fall in silence. Stepping closer he lifts his hand to his clean shaven face as his olive green eyes slowly linger over my face. He intensely studies my features, like he recognized something. After a long uncomfortable moment, he begins to speak in a distracted tone. "Pardon me for asking, but are you busy?"

My crimson eyes widely blinked at the older man, completely taken back by his sudden forward demeanor. "I'm sorry?" I consciously take a step back from the man, ready to leave the stranger.

The raven haired gentleman quickly realizes what he's said, as he shakes his head. "Oh, my apologies that didn't quite come out as well as I liked….I was actually referring to your occupation." Letting out a heavy sigh, "I find times such as these it's best to keep your mind occupied with work."

With the man's innocent question, I nervously fidget with the long black sleeves of my kimono, while awkwardly sliding my eyes off to the side. "Uh actually, lately I've been looking for work, "letting out a defeated sigh, "I'm afraid I haven't had much luck, lately."

"I see." The raven haired stranger brings his hand to his face in a perplexed manner, before nodding to himself. He reaches into his dark silk liner to pull out a small gold box. "Well, that won't do at all. People left behind often find themselves developing destructive habits, if not fully involved with pressing forward. Mourning a loss can be messy business, if not handled in the proper way." The man holds out a little cream rectangle with both hands, at each corner of the card. Bowing his head in my direction. "My dear, maybe this can help you?"

.

A bit taken back I blinked at the man for a minute before respectfully mirroring the man's traditional business behavior, accepting the card with two hands, and bowing my head. "Uh, thank you, sir." I was a bit concerned as to where to keep his card, I had only taken a small black bag. Just coming from a funeral, I didn't expect I would need my card holder. "I'm so sorry I don't mean to show you any disrespect, but I really didn't expect-

.

"That's quite understandable, very few people hand out business cards on temple grounds, after a funeral. Your bag will be fine."

"Thank you, although, I must ask why?" Letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh silly me, let me explain," Small laugh lines suddenly emerge at the corners of the man's olive green eyes. He swings his hand from behind, pointing a finger at the card. "This is a number belonging to an old colleague of mine, he's in need of some assistance." The man pulls his hand away, gracefully swinging his arms behind his back once more. "The opening revolves around one of his music stores. Its entry level work, but it's a start. The work can be intriguing, if you're interested? Give the store a call, tell them 'Kao' sent you. You shouldn't have any trouble after that. They'll know who you're referring to, when you call."

.

My puzzled face blinked up at the kind stranger. "I don't understand, why would you do this? I'm a complete stranger, you know nothing about me."

The man shakes his head, before swinging out an arm in my direction. "That's simply not the case. I can tell by your suitable attire you're respectful, leaning more towards traditional beliefs. Just by the short conversation we've managed to hold you're obviously well-spoken." The man lifts a hand to smooth down his wool coat. "Not to mention I take considerable pride in my mastery of judging ones character. Besides, it's merely an entry level position, if I'm uncharacteristically wrong the harm is minimal to my colleague. He needs the position filled, and you're in some considerable need for a mental distraction at the moment. Either way, both needs will be filled, at least for the near future. So what do you say, my dear?"

.

"Uh, I don't know what to say?" Staring at the card carefully held in my hands, lifting my wide crimson eyes towards the stranger. "I really can't' find the words." My hand finds its way to my mouth.

The man chuckles for a moment before raising an eyebrow over his piercing olive green eyes. "Well then possibly a simple 'Yes' will serve you."

"Ah yes, and thank you. Uh- "I dropped my hand.

"Please, simply call me, Kao."

"Well thank you Kao-san, thank you so much." I bow my head to the man. My name is Sumisora, Tsubasa."

"Pleasure to meet you Sumisora-san." The man nods his head in my direction. "It's really no problem, call at your earliest convenience, It was a pleasure to meet you, my dear." The man nods his head once more before swinging his arms behind his back and strolling down the extensive row of slate grey steps.

"Mine, as well, Kao-san." Calling back to the retreating figure. "And thanks again!"

The retreating man blindly holds out a hand in the air, as he makes his way down the stone steps. A few moments later, I realize the man is now headed in the wrong direction to pay his respect to his old colleague. I was about to call out to him, but he was already a good distance away from me, at the end of the extensive stone stairway. I didn't want to embarrass him or myself, so I decided against any further action.

.

A gentle breeze carries a flurry of pink blossoms to swirl around my black kimono. Sliding my eyes shut I deeply breathe in the sweet chilled air. Thanks to the kind stranger, I could see something other than grey….. By no means, was I healed, but today, I could feel a small thread of hope for the first time in a long time. My curious crimson eyes drop back to the stiff cream colored card with a name of the business scrolled out in solid black type.

" _ **Gandara Music stores."**_

Sliding the corner of the card between my fingers, unconsciously flicking it back and forth…. Suddenly a nearby car blasts it's horn. Flipping my head up, my eyes grow wide as I see the kind stranger hold out an abrupt hand in front of an oncoming car. I quickly witness a small blue car's screech to a halt, leaving scorching black marks into the grey asphalt. The raven haired man hastily crosses the busy street, making a beeline for the back of a sleek polished car. Figuring it must have been his car, I was about to begin the long walk down the stone steps.

.

Except the man didn't enter the stretched car, he ended his journey at the rear blacked out window. He lifted his hand and knocked on the ominous looking window, causing it to slowly slide down a few inches. The kind stranger started speaking to the cracked open window, quickly nodding his head. A moment later, the stranger was slipped a thick manila envelope. He quickly peeked inside of it and nodded his head. Suddenly, my bus rolled right in front of the stretched car.

.

Realizing I'm losing my ride, I begin to hastily sprint down the stone steps, one by one. Unexpectedly, the toe of my black flat accidently catches on the edge of a step, sending me hurling in the air. Avoiding the imminent impact, I unconsciously lurch my body forward. _My eyes flash open,_ fully awake with the sudden jolt of movement…

… _.seeing an empty seat, beside me._

A relieved sigh blows pass my lips after hearing lulls of soft snores behind me... Peeking my crimson eyes around the tan leather seat to see five slumbering singers, positioned in various ways in their own individual seats.

At the moment, I'm riding down the highway in a silent tour bus. With the men from the Moons, crashed out in their seats, behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the amusing sight. It didn't matter if the trip was an hour, or five hours long. The enthusiastic band members would start out bursting with energy, but always end up sleeping twenty minutes later. Their like my laptop, if I don't touch the keys for a while the screen goes dark, and immediately enters into energy saver mode. It makes for a quiet ride, plenty of time to work, or silently linger through one's thoughts…..of course, when you're trying not to think of something, it can be a real pain.

.

It wasn't long after my somewhat awkward exchange with Kento I caught up with Ryūji. Kitakore was scheduled out of town for the next couple of days with an appearance in Sendai. With such an important event, I would normally attend. Although Gandara music thought I would be better suited helping with the moons on their latest project….or at least that's where my phone sent me. Ever since Yashamaru left the company, causing a media typhoon with B-projects scandalous, albeit, temporary departure, his position remained unfilled. Leaving me at the whim of the chairmen's overworked assistant and ultimately my demanding cellphone.

.

I wanted to make sure the duo had the relevant information for their trip; venue, contacts, hotel reservations, flight information, everything they were going to need. Fortunately, Tomohisa wasn't with him at the time. Yuta, Kento, and the platinum singer were having a discussion with the Moons, next to their bus. I had to admit I was somewhat curious about the impromptu conversation. With those guys, it could quite literally be anything. However, by the looks on their faces they were concerned about something.

.

Kento lifted his head in my direction, giving me a less than innocent look, elbowing the platinum singer. Of course, when Tomohisa caught my eyes on the group his damn smile quickly emerged before returning to the conversation. Ever since that night, we haven't shared two words with each other. Of course, it's our first workday back since then and I wanted to thank him for discreetly returning my things. It's just after my little panicked moment all over Kitakore's flat I really didn't know how to face him…and to tell you the truth, I think the platinum is secretly enjoying my struggle.

 **A little later …..**

"Fishing?!" The five stunned men yell back while standing next to the silver tour bus.

My high chestnut pony tail waves behind me, as I nod my head. "Well, that's what I'm reading from my copy of the production notes." Pulling the clipboard from my chest, quickly flipping back the dog eared pages, to the section I had just finished. "It also said something about hired models for extras."

"Ah, fishing and bikinis, what more can a man ask for?" Mika lifted his hands to lace behind his head as a wide teasing smile emerged on his lips. "Ba-dump!

"Sounds like a blast to me! Sometimes, I absolutely love my job." Hikaru speaks in a dreamy tone before sneaking up behind Mika. He swiftly throws his arm around his bandmate, playfully rubbing his fist in the top of Mika's chestnut hair.

"Guys be careful!" Squeezing my eyes tight, seeing the two men precariously on the edge of the marble fountain, knowing any minute the two singers would take the plunge. "Watch out for the fountain!" Except to my surprise, there wasn't the inevitable splash causing me to slowly open my eyes.

"Ah, come on guys we can have fun, but let's not forget we're working." Kazuna chuckles at the two singers horsing around while standing next to me. "It just turned April. I doubt they'll be bikinis, however I'm sure the project will be interesting, just the same." Kazuna's sparkling green eyes awkwardly glanced over to me, before quickly bouncing back at Mika and Hikaru's playful tussle.

Seeing some of the guys moving further ahead I lace both hands around the rollaway handle of my cooler, giving it a good tug. The darn thing barely budged until a large hand covers my struggling hands. My head flips up to see Nome, giving me a small smile. "Please, allow me."

More than a little surprised I pull my hands away, nervously folding them behind my back, "Oh Tatsuhiro-san." I blink up at the lavender haired singer. "Ahh, Th-thanks for the hand."

"What, No Bikinis?! Aw, leader, your no fun." Hikaru stops in front of the blonde, folding his arms at his chest, while sticking out an exaggerated bottom lip.

I quickly flip through several pages of my production notes, finding the section where it mentioned models. "I'm not sure I read anything about bikinis, but it will be on a boat so it should be…..um, fun." I forced a reassuring smile on my face, as the last two words fell awkwardly from my lips.

Kazu swings out an arm, lightly catching my shoulder, causing me to stop. "Sumisora-san, is everything okay?"

Kazuna's eyes slowly lingered on my face. "Ah yeah, I'm fine." I slap a wide grin on my face, clutching the clipboard close to my chest and awkwardly clear my throat, before changing the subject. "This tourism commercial for the Moons is a huge opportunity to get more brand recognition for the band." I begin to walk towards the rest of the group, nervously sliding a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's a smaller part then your first commercial, but since the commercial will be web based it has the potential to reach a global audience."

With overwhelming excitement, Hikaru flings his arms up in the air. "That's so cool, the band is sky rocketing to the top!"

"So Momo, make sure you smile nice and wide." Mika teasingly reaches out, grabbing his bandmate's face. "Uh, Momo has anyone ever told you your face feels a lot like bread dough. It's so squishy." The glasses wearing singer squeals with laughter.

"Mika, will you please let go of my face?" Momotaro speaks with an indifferent tone as Mika molds a wide smile on his face.

"But Momo you heard what Sumisora-san said, besides its fun." Mika's hand roughly pitches his friend's cheeks, causing a warm rosy pink color to emerge on the singer's face.

The ginger rolls his eyes over to the blond, speaking between pulled tight lips. "Leader."

Kazuna lets out a sigh while he runs his fingers through his blond hair. "Mika, I'm sure it is fun, but we don't want to cause extra work for the ladies in make-up. Now do we? In fact we better get moving, were supposed to be in the chair, soon." With the mere suggestion, Hikaru, and Mika stand tall, giving a small salute, before hurriedly running ahead. Nome, and Momotaro also leave to catch up with the energetic pair of singers. With slightly blushed cheeks, the blonde turns his head, awkwardly chuckling to his bandmate's reaction.

.

By the blonde's uncomfortable behavior, I could tell he really didn't care for the role as leader…. I have a feeling he would rather join the rest of the guys, then be treated like someone who watches over them…. He silently sacrifices in order for the band to run smoothly. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my arm, causing me to meet his incredulous eyes. "Hey Sumisora-san, are you sure everything is okay?"

.

"Ah yeah Masunaga-san, I'm just a little-"I anxiously advert my eyes to my clipboard.

"Okay Sumisora-san, we'll have none of that, I'd rather not be lied to you. You should just tell us the truth, when you have something on your mind." All of a sudden, I feel Kazuna's warm gentle hands lift my chin, capturing my eyes with his sparkling green eyes. "I think I know what's bothering you." Kazuna lets out a heavy sigh, dropping his hand from my chin, tucking his hands in his pockets. "You're worried about the storm ….and our… ah, little boat ride."

.

My shoulders drop with a frustrated sigh, "Well yeah, can you really blame me? I mean all of a sudden a freak storm carries you guys off in another direction…. All I could do is sit and wait. Endlessly wait for the storm to pass before we could even consider searching…I couldn't breathe, it literally felt like I was holding my breath the entire time. I was so relieved when I received Aizome-san's call."

"I figured you might be a little apprehensive about the boat, so I asked the production assistant if you could be an extra. That way we can stay on the same fishing cruiser…. However, they said they had more than enough extras, but when I explained the situation-"

I quickly interrupted the singer, "Oh, Masunaga-san, you shouldn't have done that for me! You might give the group a bad reputation, for unreasonable demands. "

Kazuna shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it's fine, he understood and said you could be on the other cruiser, as an extra. It should be fun with the six of us." I watched Kazuna's demeanor quickly change as his eyes slide to the side, away from mine. He lifts a hand to anxiously rub the back of his neck. "Besides, Sumisora-san, I didn't ask just for you."

"You didn't, Masunaga-san?"

With his eyes staring at the ground he lightly shakes his head. "No, I didn't. You see when we were separated you weren't the _only one_ worried." I didn't know how to reply to Kazuna's words, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, I was worried too. I can honestly say working with the guys for almost a year, now feels more like working with friends, then mere coworkers.

Out of nowhere, Mika throws his arm around his blonde bandmate. "Yeah, 'Leader' is right, sure, we were stuck on that island, but we were together. That's more than we could say for you."

Momotaro stands next to Mika. "We had no idea if you were okay."

Kazuha glancing over to his fellow bandmates, on either side of him, before bashfully peeking his striking green eyes at me. "So as a group, we all decided to make the request." One side of his lips curls with a shy chuckle.

I couldn't help but blink back a few emerging tears from the bands heartfelt words. "Aww guys, I'm touched. Thank you, but really I'll be fine. This is just part of the job. I have no doubt there will be more water in B-pro's future. It's better to face this head on, then be controlled by my fear." With steeled determination, I forced a reassuring smile, and walked up to Nome. Wrapping both hands around the handle of the massive cooler, flexing what little arm muscles I have with a good hard pull. My eyes catch sight of the wheel gradually budging, causing a small burst triumphant laughter to escape. Of course, I was barely moving and Nome just shook his head with an amused smile on his face and slowly stepped behind me.

.

Mika lifts his bright yellow phone from his pocket, tilting it back in fourth next to my face. Shaking the miniature glittery Mamirin phone charm that dangled from it. "Yeah, and just in case lightning does manage to strike twice….since Kento can't be here, some of us are keeping our phones with us, while on the boat ."

The blonde slides his hands in his back pockets of his dark jeans, nervously chuckling at his friend. "Of course, they'll be off during production."

Hikaru excitedly pokes his head between Kazuna and I, Resting his elbow on each person shoulder. "But, we'll have them just in case….and I even wrapped mine in plastic."

"Wow, that's actually a really good idea." Kazuna sounded a bit surprised by his green haired bandmate. That is until Hikaru reached in his overly stuffed monkey shaped canvas bag and proudly holds out a snarled mess of rainbow plastic in his hand, where I believe there might be a small silver phone in the middle. "Uh Hikaru, what's that." Kazuna blinked up at the phone, with a perplexed face.

"Leader, it's my phone of course. There was a whole rainbow of colors to choose from in a kitchen drawer. " The green haired singer shakes his head at the blonde.

"Oh Hikaru, you didn't! I was saving that for my next day off I was going to use that to enter a Mamirin contest."

"Sorry Mika." He gives Mika a remorseful pout before turning back to the blonde. "So I guess I'm not only the eye candy of the group but the brains as well? Without another thought, he tosses the heap of plastic into the nearby fountain.

"NO! DON'T!" Several different hands reach for the tossed phone .To everyone's relief the loose bundle of plastic just barely touch's Nome's fingers …only to roll off and hurtle towards the still water with a defeated "plopping" sound.

Kazuna awkwardly rubs his neck, attempting to break the news to his bandmate. "Uh Hikaru, the idea behind the plastic is-"

A knowing smile appears on his close friends telling lips. "You forgot to protect the ends."

Hikaru's overly confident, somewhat smug face shatters as his horror filled eyes drop to his submerged phone. "Wait, so my phone is…"

The blond bites his bottom lip, before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, it's pretty much-"

"Done for." Nome chuckles a bit.

Hikaru quickly plunges a hand, elbow deep in the icy cold water, fishing around for his phone. Until he suddenly pulls it from the water, as the loosely wrapped plastic releases streams of the crystal clean water. The limp twisted plastic deflates, causing it to cling to Hikaru's outstretch hand and down his arm. A strangled ringing slowly squawked from his water logged speakers of his phone. "Ah man, I just bought that, too."

 **End Tsubasa Sumisora's POV**

* * *

 **Kazuna Masunaga's POV**

 **Later that day….**

' _Whatever happens, just keep smiling. That's all you need to do._ No matter how shivering wet you really are…Keep a beaming smile glued to your face.' I continuously remind myself as the chilly ocean breeze licks against my damp skin, causing me to inwardly shiver. My fingers grip tightly on the crimson reel, roughly unraveling the spool of almost invisible line. My practically bruised forearms strained against the heavily bowed fishing pole. With my navy blue deck shoes firmly planted, I roughly heave my shoulders back, catching first sight of a large thrashing tuna on my line. The large iridescent fish bursts from the sparkling water. Two overly excited models cheer happily on either side of an anticipating Hikaru. With one graceful movement, Hikaru swoops in netting the beautiful silver fish, while beaming an accomplished smile.

.

"And cut! Okay, that's a break for lighting!" The director yells over a megaphone from the other boat.

Once hearing the director's instructions, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. A balding man bundled in a heavy navy coat, gives me a small sympathetic look. The man patiently waits as I slowly pry my throbbing fingers from the rod and reel, grateful for its immediate removal. The salt water glossing over my skin alerted me to a small bleeding cut between my finger and thumb. The sharp sting caused me to hiss through clenched teeth, while gripping my hand, adding pressure to it. In some kind of effort to distract myself from the pain, my eyes pan out to the other cruiser…..hoping to catch a glimpse of our A&R.

.

My eyes quickly fall on a midnight blue speedboat tied to the far side of the fishing cruiser, away from the production crew. Mika comes up and throws a grey flannel blanket over my shoulders, "Man, I bet Kento would give up his phone to be here right about now." Speaking in a distracted tone as his gazing eyes follow the two giggling models. "Ba-dump."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Speaking in a distracted tone, tearing my eyes away from the speedboat and on to Mika's leering expression. "Well, maybe not his phone… I don't think we could pry it from his fingers for anything."

A beaming Hikaru jumps to the second row of pristine white railing. Madly waving his arms over his head, causing his grey blanket to fall from his shoulders. "Hey Tsubasa-chan!"

Nome quickly grabs the back of energetic green haired singer. "Hikaru, if you're not careful you'll fall in."

Mika hands me a pair of chopped sticks and a bento box, wrapped in a dark blue celestial cloth. "Here you go Leader, courtesy of Tsubasa-chan, and her overly packed cooler."

Noticing all the care and detail brimming from the small wrapped box I let out an amused chuckle to myself. "Ah thanks, Mika, what do you mean by overly packed?"

Mika adjusts his glasses over a wide teasing smile. "What? You mean, you haven't seen it, yet?"

"Ah, no, I've been kind of busy. This last shot was well over 15 takes. That darn fish practically killed me." With the current painful memory, my throbbing hands tightened around the heavenly covered box.

"Let's just say if we get stranded, this time we won't have to worry about food for at least a month."

"A month?! Really?" A bit taken back I actually blurt out the words. Two models dressed in white shorts walked by us. One of them quickly turns around, giving me a flirty glance over her shoulder, before quickly turning around to her giggling friend.

Mika chuckles with a shrug of his shoulders. "Okay, okay, it's more like two weeks, but still."

I feel the cold metal railing steal what little warmth I have from my resting arms as I lean against it. Lifting my searching eyes across the rippling sea green waves. I quickly notice the sleek dark speedboat had vanished from the cruiser's side. "How do you think she's doing over on the other boat?"

Mika lets out a frustrated sigh, leaning back against the chilly railing. "The usual most likely, positively optimistic, despite what she's actually feeling? Would you expect anything different when it comes to our devoted A&R?"

"Yeah, she flat-out refused our offer, even though we could plainly see she was more than a little anxious about us being on another boat." My eyes drop down to the bento box balancing on the rail.

"Are you actually going to eat that, or stare at it all day?" Mika's eyes glance over to the box, reaching a hand to touch the knotted cloth wrapped around the Bento box.

I quickly slapped his hand away from lunch box. "Hey, get your own!"

"I did! If you must know, it was wrapped in a commemorative Mamirin cloth napkin…Anyway, the way I see it, she didn't want to cause any trouble for the band. We really can't force her to accept our offer. So, I guess were just going to have to trust she knows what's best."

"Yeah, I guess…The thing I don't get, is if Gandara Music knew she was to be assigned to a different boat, why didn't they assign her to Thrive's studio appointment? I mean except for the over packed cooler, she's doing nothing for us here."

Mika lets out a chuckle, "That's true, those three always need some kind of referee."

"Exactly! Sumisora would be of better value with Yuta and the guys, then freaked out twiddling her thumbs over there."

"I wouldn't say she's doing nothing, exactly. I mean we have no idea what she might be doing on the other boat…..but, I can see where you're coming from. I mean the Director has restricted travel in between cruisers, so not to interfere with filming."

My green eyes suddenly blink towards Mika in surprise. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Mika shrugs his shoulders. "What? I just said-"

Nome runs after his close friend, quickly cutting off our conversation. Without a second thought, Hikaru leaped on the railing, throwing his leg over the side. "I'm coming Tsubasa-chan!"

My eyes glance over to see Tsubasa waving with a forced smile glued on to her features.

Just before Hikaru could take the icy plunge, Nome caught him by the seat of his rolled up trousers. "Hikaru, what the heck do you think you're doing?! Get down from there!"

"What? It's just a little swim?" The green haired singer innocently blinks at the rest of us.

Nome sternly shakes his head. "Ah, not a good idea."

"Well for one thing hair and makeup would be so pissed at you." I added with a chuckle, "….and then there's the water, sure it's been a nice sunny day but the water-"

Nome quickly adds, "Would turn you into a green haired popsicle in a matter of minutes,"

All of sudden an ear splitting explosion shakes the center of my chest. Fiery blooms burst through the chilly air from the neighboring fishing cruiser. My heart freezes seeing our A&R's body being flung into the icy water. "Tsubasa!" Her name rips from my lungs. My dazed green eyes stare out in practically frozen time as Hikaru moves in slow motion, leaping over the metal rail. I desperately reach out a hand. "Hikaru!"

Trapped in a daze I slowly shake my hazed head, before my round eyes flash to Nome. "The cold water is affecting his illness, he's succumbing to the water!" Nome leaps over the railing, diving in the frigid water. Without another thought, my hand grips the chilled railing, leaping over the edge. Holding my arms tight to my chest my rigid body plunges in the icy ocean, a feeling of a thousand sharp needles attack my skin. Madly kicking my legs, I emerge with bits of fiery debris floating around my drenched sweptback head.

My arms slice through the water, pulling my body closer to the chestnut beauty's last known whereabouts. "Tsubasa, I'm coming!" I frantically whip my head around, searching for any sign of the brunet. Until my eyes see a gradually submerging face, her pink parted lips lowly sinking into the blue green ocean. "NO! Tsubasa!" Diving back in the frigid dark depth, furiously kicking. Desperately trying to reach the unconscious sinking woman inch by inch…

As my lungs begin to burn….and, only minutes remain.

 **End Kazuna Masunaga's POV**

 **End of chapter 4.**

* * *

 **If you like it, please let know. Thanks!**

 **Please: Follow/ Favorite / Review /Share**


	5. Chapter 5 Uncovered Ties

I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued.

By Alimackatjac.

Chapter 5 Uncovered ties

* * *

 **Kazuna Masunaga's POV**

My irritated eyes sting, and itch relentlessly, as my one and only freehand reaches out, propelling my failing body through the salty water….mentality convincing myself it's just one more stroke… Until we make to the boat. Until my arms stop burring. Until we're no longer surrounded by unpredictable water spraying me in the face…..Just. One. More. Stroke….Until we're safe.

.

A desperate hand suddenly materializes above my head, joined by another, grasping hold of the saturated clothing clinging to the limp brunet. My relieved eyes glance up to Momotaro's strained face as he tightly clinches hold, attempting to roughly jerk Tsubasa on to the deck. With one final shove from my exhausted arms, I forcibly push the unconscious girl from the seesaw waves splashing against the bow of the cruiser.

.

With the finale moments of the blazing sun, dipping into the inky sea my body is surrounded by shimmering caps of radiate crimson. Seconds later the same hand reaches out to me, without another thought my hand bursts through the watery surface, gripping hold of the offered hand .Splashes of icy saltwater fall away from my soaked shivering body as Mika and Momotaro yank me up, onto the wooden deck.

.

I frantically search for Tsubasa, with my heart beating wildly in my heaving chest. While physically collapsed in a puddle of seawater my searching eyes catch sight of Nome sitting next to a frail, but conscious Hikaru. Sitting across from them, I see Momo hovering over the brunet with a severely worried expression on his face. Ignoring my burning arms and legs, I hastily crawl over to the pair. "Momo, how is she?"

.

"Leader, she doesn't look good." With Momo's concerning words, my panicked eyes snap to the unconscious woman limply lying between us.

With his hand gasping tightly to a support rope Mika balances on the top railing, behind us, shouting in a Walkie-talkie. "Captain, all the injured are on deck! Let's Go! Let's Go! "

Momo's anxious eyes lift to mine. "Leader, what can we do? She needs help." In a panic, my drenched blond head frantically whips around, desperately looking for anyone with any kind of medical background. Quickly noticing everyone on the chaotic deck is deeply immersed in some kind of traumatic urgency.

"Attention, all hands on deck, this is your Captain speaking. All hands brace for rapid departure." A booming voice burst from the loud speaker. Suddenly the powerful cruiser lurches forward, causing my upper body to topple forward. My hand instantly slaps down on the puddled deck. Barely catching my stunned face inches from the brunet's blueish lips.

 **End of Kazuna Masunaga's POV**

* * *

 **Yūta Ashū POV**

 _A/N Just a word of warning, Yuta's nickname for Kazuna Masunaga, is "Massu" while the others call him "Kazu." The Moons however call him "Leader."_

 **13…**

 **14…**

"My anxious eyes stare up at the glowing digital numbers slowly ascending, just over my head. While hearing an inpatient toe nervously tap against the steel floor. "Why won't this damn thing open up, already?"

 **15…**

"Relax, Ken-ken, the door won't open any faster with you getting upset at it. " I blindly speak with my eyes glued to the excruciatingly slow moving numbers.

"We would already be there by now, if someone didn't insist on stopping." Kento nervously readjusts a red duffle bag in his arms.

"Tsk, I can't believe you guys are freaking out about nothing. Didn't you read Sekimura-sans Text? We should have stayed longer at the recording studio. " Goushi grumbles while leaning against the back of the wallpapered elevator, with a large yellow backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Listen up, it's called being concerned, it's something adults do. The damn boat exploded right from under her feet! What more do we need to say?" Ken- ken sharply speaks out, towards our grumbling bandmate.

 **16…**

After hearing Goushi and Ken-ken begin to Amp up, I begrudgingly peel my pink eyes away from the digital numbers. Noticing my two bandmates, adamantly standing in front of each other….practically in each other's angry faces.

A frustrated sigh blows pass my lips, before I quickly stepped between my two bickering bandmates…my usual position I would unfortunately find myself in, since the conception of Thrive. "Come on Goushi , Ken-ken there's more important things we should be concerned about." Turning my head, towards my dark haired bandmate. "Goushi, to be fair, Mika's last text message was rather vague…and even the producers said there was no need for us to stay. We were finished with the recording of the new song." My head then turned to the impatient bluenette." And Ken-ken, you know Goushi is a perfectionist, when it comes to our music. He surprisingly decided to forego his usual overly repetitive process, so we could actually get to the hospital." I quickly glanced at either side of me, with a forced smile of my lips. "Now can we please knock off the bickering? Two of our own, are hurt, lying in some damn hospital bed."

.

"Our own? Really?" Goushi grumbles, as his crimson eyes lift to the ceiling of the elevator. "Yeah, sure Hikaru has been with us since Bambi School, but Sumisora-san is just a close employee. In the music business, people like her come and go all the time. Look, I'm sorry she was hurt while doing her job, but Gandara Music should be taking care of her. We should have nothing to do with it. "

.

An irritated Kento balances his red duffle bag with one hand before roughly pushing away my hand, stepping closer to Goushi. "Why you cold hearted ass! You may not think Tsubasa is anything special, but the rest of us do! She's not just some paid lackey. For a year now, she has been our A&R. In that year, she shown us she really does care for us. We're not some spoiled talent she needs to babysit. Tsubasa has cared for us, well beyond of what her job actually calls for. …and because of that, she's become one of us. If you would peek that massively thick head of yours, out of the basement every once in a while. You would freaking see that! "

.

Goushi roughly pushes my hand away, aggressively stepping closer to Kento. Just as it looked like they were about to tear into each other, and there was quite literally, nothing I could do, to stop it…a small " **ding** " from a bell could he heard, over our heads. The two stainless steel doors suddenly slide open to a busy hospital floor, causing the two feuding bandmates to awkwardly step back, from each other.

.

Kento's stunned sky blue eyes slide over to the awaiting people, standing patiently for the elevator's arrival. He awkwardly clears his throat, before shoving his duffle bag into Goushi's unsuspecting arms. "Fine, if you can't be bothered, then you won't mind delivering my bag, along with yours. Knowing Goushi wouldn't be able to argue in public, for fear of possibly damaging Thrive's image. Kento coolly strolls out of the elevator, with both of his newly freed hands, resting behind his head. Leaving Goushi with his arms full, while grumbling under his breath as he exits the elevator.

.

Once out of the elevator my feet begin to politely pick up their pace. Kento and I begin to mindfully speed walk the busy hallway, while frantically twisting our heads in all directions. That is until my searching eyes fall upon a worried blonde, huddled in a grey blanket, slouched over his disposable coffee cup.

"Hey Massu! There you are." I called out to the blonde seemly lost in his own thoughts.

Seeing no response coming from our bandmate, Ken-ken calls out, next to me, while picking up his pace. "Hey Kazu."

Kento and I stopped just before our fellow bandmate. He's sitting alone in a deserted white walled corner, just off to the side of a busy nurses' station. I cautiously reach out to him, resting a comforting hand on his rounded shoulders. "Hey, Massu, were here …..Uh, how are they?" I softly ask in a concerned tone.

The miserable looking blonde peels his anxious eyes from his stale coffee. "Oh hey Yuta….. Kento, I didn't see you there." Without another word, he slides his eyes back to his somewhat squished coffee cup, leaving our urgent question unanswered.

With a comforting hand resting on my friend's shoulder, I crouch down to reach out with my free hand, cautiously slipping the cold coffee from his still fingers. "Hey buddy, are you feeling alright? You look a little out of it."

Massu's tired eyes unconsciously follow his coffee, until catching sight of me, crouching in front of him. . "Oh Yuta, thank goodness. You finally made it." I blindly hand the paper cup to Kento. Concerned for our blonde bandmate, He wordlessly accepts the cup, before quickly vanishing from my side.

My eyes glance around the blonde. "Massu, where is everybody?"

The blonde raises his hand to his shoulder, adjusting the heavy grey blanket. "Oh well let's see, Nome is sitting with Hikaru, while Momo, Mika, are in the waiting room." Kazu glances down to his lap, with dazed blue green eyes. "I'm not really supposed to be here, but as long as I don't bother the staff," He lifts his head to stare at the solid white walls around him. "As long as I stay in my little corner, they said, they would inform me as soon as Sumisora wakes up."

Kento returns with a new cup of tea, carefully handing it to the stunned blonde. "Here you go Kazu, this should help you snap out of it. So um, Kazu, how is Tsubasa doing?" He squats down, on the other side of the dazed blonde.

Massu tentatively takes a small sips of the steaming golden colored tea, before pulling the cup from his lips. "Tsubasa?" Giving Kento a confused look.

"Yeah, you know our A&R, the adorable brunet, always tiring to feed us or spray us with some kind of bug spray? You know that woman?" Kento lets out a humorless chuckle while cautiously speaking with the blonde.

Kazu takes a drink of his hot tea, before shaking his head. "Oh sorry, since the incident, I've been a little out of it. Didn't Mika call you? He said, he would let the rest of us know."

"Well, Massu, to be honest his last text message was a bit vague. It just said something about Tsubasa being conscious, but that you were now waiting for her to wake up." I nod my head towards my blonde bandmate.

Small plumes of steam, swirl from his cup, "Well for now, that's really all we know. Seeing as I'm not family they won't tell me much. Just that she woke up shortly after arriving, but soon fell asleep after that. The nurses promised me they would let me know, as soon as she's fully awake."

"Her family? Are they in the waiting room with the rest of guys?"

Kazu pulls the cup from his lips, while shrugging his shoulders. "Gandara Music said they would take care of it, but no one has seen anybody claiming to be from Tsubasa's family. Mika said no one's shown up in the waiting room, asking for her." Kazu lets out a sigh, "And me being so close to the nurses' station I would have overheard something. So I don't think they have arrived yet. Tsubasa never really said much about her family, only briefly speaking about her dad. We have no idea where they are traveling from. "

.

Kento and I briefly catch each other's eyes, sharing a concerned look, over the blondes head. Remembering the earlier dazed state, we found him in. "Well, maybe they just slipped past you, and are waiting in Tsubasa's room?" Kento suggests.

"Yeah, I guess that's probably it. I haven't been thinking clearly since the incident."

"And Hika-chan?" I asked with concern, seeing as the blonde's head is somewhat clearing.

"Hikaru is exhausted…. and because of his illness the doctors want to observe him for a couple of days. Nome has been vigilantly sitting by his side, this entire time." A depressed Massu raises two hands, motioning to his corner, "I haven't left my corner, since they moved Sumisora from her emergency room. As you know, Mika has been updating everyone while, Momo has been keeping me appraised of Hikaru's condition. I haven't even been able to see him for myself."

.

"It sounds like their Leader has everything well organized as usual." Kento gives out a reassuring smile as he gently places a comforting hand on Massu's knee, that's peeking out the stiff grey blanket. "Dude your clothes are soaking wet!" Ken-ken snaps his hand back, wiping his hand on the leg of his ebony leather pants. "What the hell happened out there?"

.

Massu lets out a heavy defeated sigh, "I'm no leader, I 'm afraid I've been very little help. In fact, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be here." He lets out a humorless chuckle, "Trust me, I'm no leader." Our miserable bandmate tightens the blanket around his neck, while speaking in a self-hated tone. Massu lifts his woeful eyes to stare off in the distance, "I'm useless… I've been seeing everything run in slow motion, since I've arrived at the hospital."

.

I rest a comforting hand on my depressed friend's shoulder, "Massu, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, it sounds like you're in some kind of shock. Whatever happened out there, must have been traumatic for you. If I know you, I'm sure you did your best."

He sadly shakes his head, "Mika and Momo, have been taking care of everything. Oh, that reminds me. Mika said you should have a change of clothes for us? " Kazu glances around myself and Ken-Ken, with a confused look. "Didn't you bring anything?"

I awkwardly lift my hand, rubbing the back of my neck, sharing a knowing look with my blue haired bandmate. "Uh yeah, Goushi, has the bags. Someone kind of sent him away, once we left the elevator."

"Oh, well, at least the rest of the guys will be able to change. We didn't want to bother, the ship's crew, I'm sure, they already have enough to worry about."

With his eyebrow lifted over a teasing look, Kento hovers over my white plastic bag, held at my chest. He swiftly lifts a hand, peeking inside at the colorful contents. "Well, we would have been here sooner, if someone hadn't insisted we stop for a snack." Somewhat irritated, I roughly jerk the bag away from Ken-ken.

"Aww Ken-ken, you make it sound like I went on some thoughtless shopping trip, before we rushed over. We had to stop at the Moons' flat anyway. So why you and Goushi searched their rooms for their change of clothes-"

Kento teasingly cuts me off with his hands crossed at his chest, "You raided our refrigerator for a snack?"

"It's not just a snack….. it's comfort food." My heart begins to feel heavy as I drop my woeful eyes to the sack. My tone grew soft, and distant, "You have no idea just how much Rainbow pudding has helped me….in the past." A bitter sweet memory from my past begins to creep into my head. I quickly shake my head and shove the pained memory back where it belongs. "Besides, I brought more than enough for everyone, I thought it would help Tsubasa-chan, like it helped me."

.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like sharing that with you." Massu slowly nods his head, "Now, if someone would only tell us how the hell she was doing." I notice the blonde violently shiver under his blanket, while he roughly pulled it tighter around his body.

My eyes quickly catch Ken-ken's, over the shivering blondes head, while I nudge my head in the direction on the door. "Hey Ken-ken, why don't you catch up with Goushi and see if you can't retrieve Massu's clothes for him?"

With a somewhat stunned expression on his face, Kento motions back to the elevator. "Wait, you want me to find that heartless hothead? After, what just happened?" Kento stubbornly crosses his arms at his chest, "Yuta, do you really think that's wise? He's not exactly happy with me at the moment."

Rolling my eyes at Ken-ken. "Yes, Ken-ken, I think it's important to look pass petty arguments…..and help each other."

"Petty?! After the horrible things, he said? "He finally catches on to my silent request, "OH, oh yeah, sure… your right, I'll go get Kazu's change of clothes…..from the hothead." An irritated Kento shoves his hands in his pockets, and angrily walks away.

"Thanks Ken-ken." I call back to my bluenette bandmate.

"Ah yeah, thanks Kento." Massu quickly peels his anxious eyes from his empty cup.

I reached a hand over the blonde's shoulders, readjusting the grey blanket. Gently grabbing his shoulders. "Hey Massu, you must be starving, why don't we grab something to eat?"

Massu shakes his head. "Oh, I really shouldn't leave my corner, I'll miss something."

"Well there's some vending machines just across from the nurses station." Not even waiting for a response, I carefully guide the blonde from his chair and head for the vending machines.

Massu cautiously speaks while looking over his shoulders at his now, empty corner. "Well I guess…it wouldn't hurt, to be gone for a few minutes."

 **A few minutes later…**

My shining pink eyes patiently observe a small stream of dark liquid fill the awaiting disposable cup, until the stream reduces to a searing hot trickle. Once I can see a few dark drops rippling on the liquid surface, I balance a couple of bags of cookies between my elbow and side, while cautiously sliding my fingers around the freshly filled cup.

Being completely conscious of my usual, less then graceful moments, I begin to cautiously stroll over to my blond friend, with my fingers tightly wrapped around two hot beverages. Once standing in front of my distracted friend, I carefully slide a cup of steaming tea under Massu's dazed face. "So uh, Massu, you were saying, something crazy about feeling responsible for the accident? What's that all about?" I finish speaking as I hold the steaming cup close to my lips, allowing my curious eyes to glance over the paper cup.

"Oh yeah," His woeful blue-green eyes glance up at me, while accepting the offered cup. "Thanks."

With one hand free, I quickly grab the cookies from my side. The sound of crinkling plastic gives way under my fingers, before tossing the cookies to my friend. "No problem, what are bandmates for, but to have each other's back."

Massu barely catches the tossed, bag with his freehand, "Oh thanks again, Yuta." He forces a smile. "Although, what I said before …..Isn't crazy. If I was more adamant, Tsubasa and Hikaru wouldn't be lying in some hospital beds. Hell, none us would be here." Speaking in a self-hated tone, before slipping a small vanilla wafer into his mouth.

"Uh, Massu, what the heck happened out there?"

"Well, it's all kind of a blur, really. One minute we were taking a break, scarfing down some of Sumisora's delicious bento boxes and then …..Boom! The other boat explodes right in front of us, and Tsubasa is thrown into the water, like some kind of a rag doll. A split second later, Hikaru dove in after her and I followed him. "

I pull the cup from my lips, "Massu, I must be missing something, how could you possibly be responsible for that?"

"Well, as you know, I had made arrangements for Tsubasa to work as an extra, on the production boat."

I pulled the cup from my lips, nodding my head. "Yeah, I remember that was the plan we had come up with. So what's the problem?" After asking Massu, I popped a small cookie in my mouth.

"Well, when I approached the issue she stubbornly refused, and I stupidly agreed." Massu hissed out in a self-hated tone. "She shouldn't have even been on that damn boat, in the first place. If I had only just…..insisted. "

"Oh, I get it now. It's because the Moons' consider you their leader, so you're blaming yourself for allowing Tsubasa to be on the other boat …..But Massu, you always made it clear, you never wanted the job as the Moon's leader. Besides, you can't force Tsubasa to accept the offer. It was just an unfortunate accident. ….you had nothing to do with it. In fact, from what I've heard, you saved her life. " I lightly slapped the blonde's chest. "Massu, you're a damn hero! So stick you're your chest out, and be proud of what you did. "

"Excuse me, did you say your friends with a Sumisora-san?" A younger male with dark wavy hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in a long white coat glance down at a chart held in his hands, "A Tsubasa… Sumisora-san?"

I cautiously nod my head towards the dark haired man. "Uh yeah, that's right….what's this about?"

Massu abruptly stands from his bright orange seat, as his grey blanket slides off his shoulders, "Wait, is she awake?" How is she?" The blonde speaks with excitement, and wide curious eyes.

"Hey, I know you, my girlfriend can't get enough of your music. You're a member of the Moons." He motions to Massu, "Oh wow, this outrageous! Your member of Thrive. I love your sound!"'

I hastily lift a finger to my lips, "Shhh, at the momment, we kind of have other things to think about….and don't want to be recognized."

"Oh I'm terribly, Sorry. I didn't mean too… What was I thinking, of course, you wouldn't be in any kind of mood." The doctor awkwardly trails off.

"Hey, no hard feelings. How about a couple of autographs in exchange for keeping our little secret?" I wave a dismissive hand towards the doc, quickly standing from my chair, sliding my pen from my front shirt pocket. "By the way, how is our girl doing?"

"Oh wow, that would be awesome! I mean if you don't mind?" He shuffles his paperwork, before offering me a vanilla folder. "I'm afraid, I can't say anything, without my patient's permission with hospital's regulations and all. Are you close friends of hers?"

Once I quickly scribble across the file, completing my signature with my usual smiley face. I slide the file and the pen to Massu. "Uh yeah, I guess you could say that." Once he finishes signing the file, I walk over to the doc.

He happily glances down at his returned file. "My girlfriend is going to freak! Thanks guys this is epic!" The young doctor clears his throat, awkwardly calming down. "So your saying your both close to my patient? "

My eyes slide over to Massu, before he nods his head. "Yeah, I would call us close. What's this about?"

The young doctor nervously rubs his neck, "Well perhaps, you can help me? Do you know of any family, belonging to my patient?"

 **End of Yūta Ashū POV**

* * *

 **Mikado Sekimura's POV**

 **A little earlier….**

Suddenly feeling something slip from my fingers, caused me to abruptly emerge from consciousness. Feeling my head resting on something hard I slowly open my green eyes. I begin glance around the unfamiliar room, wondering where the heck I am. That is until a familiar sigh brings me back to reality, noticing a sleeping Momo leaning against my shoulder. Seeing the ginger so contently resting against my arm, my eyes turn soft, with a warm smile curling on my pleased lips. After a lingering moment, I carefully slide away, doing my best not to disturb my friend. Feeling my stiff shoulders throbbing I extend my arms over my head, stretching my ribcage, back. Remembering what woke me up I adjust my glasses, just before reaching down to pick up my phone from the polished floor. Lifting it close to my inspecting green eyes, making absolutely sure the extremely rare Mamirin case remains flawless.

.

That is until, out of nowhere, a large duffle bag is shoved in my arms. Somewhat surprised I glance down in the bag. "Here you go. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to head to the hospital's cafeteria. I'm starving." A familiar voice grumbles from above me.

.

I quickly peek over the bag to see the dark haired Thrive member's back, walking in the other direction. "Hey wait, Kaneshiro-san, don't you want to know how their doing?" My eyes glance over to my sleeping friend, before softly speaking.

.

The dark hair singer lets out a frustrated sigh before sharply turning around, "Not particularly, no, I don't. Like I said, I'm starving. I just finished up a rather rushed recording session to come here. Now, all I can think about is grabbing some Ramen. Look, I already know Hikaru is crashed from his illness, so I can't really do much for him." He stubbornly crosses his arms at his chest, "As for our A&R, it's really none of my concern, I'm sure Gandara will let us know if she can't make it to work."

Taken back by his callous words, "Really? That seems a bit harsh, even for you."

"Really." He sharply adds while nodding his head. He shoved his hands into his back leather jacket, before turning back around. "See ya, Mika."

Glancing back at the red bag in my arms and one leaning next to my feet. "Well in that case, thanks for the change of clothes." Yelling back to the shirking member of my retreating bandmate. Kaneshiro just slid his hand from his Jacket pocket, to blindly wave a dismissive hand at his side.

"Hey, what do you have there?" I turn around to see my ginger headed friend stretch his arms over his head.

"Dude, Kaneshiro, can be such a grouch. Sorry for waking you. "

"Yeah, it seems only Yuta and Tomo can keep him somewhat civil."

"I guess we shouldn't complain too much, he at least brought a change of clothes." I flop back in the cushioned chair, before setting the bag down, next to the bright yellow backpack.

"Oh good, we were drawing unwanted attention with our summer attire. " Momo motions to a light blue t-shirt, and pair of tan nickers. "Were not exactly dressed for early March…Hey, any word?" Momo begins to rifle through the bags.

"No, I'm afraid not. The medical staff here, seems to take some kind of twisted pleasure in silently walking past the waiting room." I blindly answer, while sliding my thumb across the reflective glass, opening up my messages. "I'm afraid no word from Kitakore, either. Everything seems to have gone silent, after reaching Tomo the first time. I'm surprised, he seemed rather concerned after hearing about the accident. "

"I wouldn't worry too much, their probably too busy preparing for their appearance in Sendai. This upcoming gig was huge for Kitakore." Momo speaks, while pulling out his favorite white sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Yeah, I guess that's it …but not even a quick text?" Speaking in a distracted tone my green eyes scan down the list of ongoing chats, seeing the chat with Tomo virtually unchanged.

"Well you know Tomo, he's the prince of the group, but he knows when to concentrate on his work." A familiar voice breaks into our conversation.

"Unlike, some people." I wave a hand to the bluenette standing before us "Hey Kento, here to pick up on some off duty nurses?"

Dressed in a pair of low hanging black leather pants, and a pristine white blazer, with his sleeves rolled up of his arms. He lifts a hand, brushing his blue wavy bangs from his sky blue eyes, "No, I wish that was the case, we tried to get here, as soon as possible. Yuta, sent me to grab Kazu a change of clothes. "

"Leader, how's doing?"

"Well, to be honest, he looks pretty messed up." An exhausted looking Kento crashes into the chair, on the other side of me. "Yuta, going to try and speak with him."

"Well Yeah, seeing Tsubasa stop breathing right in front him." An expressionless Momo blindly adds, while digging into the bags, for the Leaders clothes. "After risking his life, to pull her from the icy water, will do that to a person."

"Wait, she stopped breathing?" Kento looked stunned.

"Yeah, she was turning blue, Leader didn't even hesitate he just leaned down and…" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck "Well, you can figure out the rest. Once she started breathing, again he kind of lost it." With a concerned expression on my face, my green eyes fall to the floor. "The docs wanted to take a look at him, but he refused to leave her side. So they've been watching him closely, in that damn corner of his."

"Yeah, that's where we found him? So Mika, having much trouble keeping everyone appraised of the situation?" Kento speaks in a distracted tone while attempting to adjust his wavy bangs.

"What trouble? We were just talking about that." I let out a frustrated sigh, roughly setting my starry, blue, and gold case, at my side. "You guys and the agency are the only ones I've been chatting with. There's absolute zero from Kitakore…..and don't even get me started about Granada Music."

"Why? What the heck happened with Granada?" Kento snaps his head from his glossed over reflection, on his stainless steel phone.

My green eyes glance over to Momo, sharing a meaningful look with my friend, before cautiously speaking. "Well, you see the receptionist transferred me to the President, himself. The phone call was rather icy, it made Goushi's normally chilly disposition a heat wave compared to the President's. Then, once I told him the basics, he abruptly hung up."

"Business types can be so cold." Momo added in the conversation.

"It didn't sound like that, it almost sounded personal. The only other person calling from Granada. Was a mid-level manager for new talent, she was acquiring about Hikaru's condition."

"First, she's a virtual unknown in the music industry, assigned by the president, himself to three separate groups." The bluenette tilts his head in deep thought. "Who the hell is our A&R, anyway?"

 **End of Mikado Sekimura's POV**

* * *

 **Yūta Ashū POV**

My wide pinkish eyes blinked up at the young dark haired doctor. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I heard you right. Are you asking us, if we know of any members of Tsubasa's family? I'm not trying to rude or anything, but shouldn't that be somewhere in your file? " I motion a hand to the blue plastic clipboard, held in the young doctor's arms.

"Well, yeah, normally that would be the case, next of kin would be listed in her file." The doc nods his head.

"Since the accident occurred, during work, didn't Granada call the hospital?" Massu adds to the conversation.

"Oh, sure, but all they gave us is the company's insurance information. I'm afraid there wasn't anything other than that. I was just hoping you might know a distant relative. "

"Distant relative? What about her parents?" My pink eyes grew wide towards the doctor.

"I really shouldn't say anything," The young doctor nervously glances around him, before letting out a sigh. He quickly flips the top of the file open. "All my paperwork reads is that my patient, a Tsubasa… Sumisora has been taken care of by a paid guardian, since early childhood."

"Wait, are …..are you saying she grew up as," With a sharp pain, stabbing my heart, I whispered out the final two words. "….an orphan?"

"Yes, that's correct. However, I couldn't tell you who employed the guardian. It could have been private or public. The file doesn't really say. The hospital staff tried calling the guardian, but they were only able to talk to the caretaker's niece. Evidently, the woman's aunt passed away over a year ago. The niece couldn't recall much about her aunt's previous employment, only that it had been an extensive assignment."

.

I couldn't help but crash down in my chair, speaking with a somewhat dazed head, "No, I'm sorry, other than her father, Tsubasa never mentioned her family …..I guess this would be the reason why."

"Oh, well sorry for bothering you. I should really get going, the hospital is buzzing around because of an unsuspected prominent visitor, arriving over an hour ago. Raising a knowing eyebrow, before glancing at his watch. It's all really hush hush, I just left a meeting with him. Everyone, is pretty much freaked out by it." The doctor tossed his wrapper in the bin, before waving a hand towards us. "Well, thanks for the autographs.

.

"Wow, I would never have guessed it, not in a million years. She's always so positive, you would think she would be all messed up, you know grumbling around, like Kaneshiro." My blonde bandmate stares into his tea, swirling around in his cup. He speaks softly in a distracted tone, while falling deeper into his churning mind.

Watching my friend mentally struggle with his thoughts, I didn't notice my fingernails cutting into my palms, while I squeeze my fists tight. "Massu?"

Massu suddenly nods sharply to himself. "Well, then that settles it."

"Uh, settles what?" I asked in a confused tone, turning towards the blond.

"I'll be Tsubasa's family ….You know that old saying," My blonde bandmate tosses off his blanket and begins to speak with excitement wrapped around his voice. "I saved her….so that makes me responsible." He flings his hands to his chest, babbling out to me, "It's something like that, but you get, what I'm saying, Right?" Massu begin to walk from the mini breakroom.

My hand reaches out, grabbing hold of Massu's damp T-shirt. "Hey hold your horses, blondie! I may not have saved her life, but I'll be damned if you're the only one going to this. I want to be close to Tsubasa-chan too."

Massu looks over his shoulder, "Fine, but let's keep it under our hats, for now. There's no reason for the rest of the guys to know about it. We have no idea how she feels about this whole orphan business, anyway."

"Massu, you talk like being an orphan, is some kind of incurable disease. Some people might take offense to your tone."  
I uncharacteristically snap at the blonde. "Like Tsubasa-chan."

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend anyone, it's just hard to get my head around the fact." He sadly drops his head, "It must have been really lonely for her, growing up."

"Goushi would be the first one to tell you, that there's no guarantee of happiness, just because you have parents. Okay, how about you change out of those soaked clothes?" I begin to tease the blonde.

"Oh, but I can't-"Massu shakes his head.

"Look Massu, you're literally freezing. Relax, it won't take very long .I'll hang out, hold your place. I'll send you text, if anything happens." I slide my phone from my pocket, lightly shaking it in front of the blonde.

"Well, it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes …Fine. The waiting room?"

"Yep, Goushi brought everything there."

"Alright. Call me the moment someone comes to talk to you. I don't care if you drag me out of the bathroom half dressed. Understand?"

"Of course."

The blonde nodded his head then quickly turned around, allowing the ends of grey blanket to whip around his swiftly moving legs. Massu speed walks towards the waiting room. On my way back to Massa's corner I walk, pass a tall picture woman, noticing real potted trees growing on the lower roof tops. My pinkish eyes slowly fall on a twisted branch filled with pretty pink blossoms and the sight caused my mood to quickly darken, "

" _So Tsubasa –chan was left alone…It's not so bad, after a while, you learn to live with it."_

 **End of Yuta's POV**

* * *

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

The feeling of a building pressure on my arm caused my pained eyes to begin to flutter open. My blurred sight fell on an older woman with a think streak of silver hair intertwined in her pulled back ebony locks. "Well, well it looks like sleeping beauty is coming back to the living." The woman's pink glossy lips curled into a kind smile. The sound of heavy duty Velcro caused my crimson eyes to flash to my arm. Seeing the woman's gentle hands folding the black blood pressure cup in half, before sliding it in her front uniform pocket.

.

I attempt to push up with my arms, to sit up right, when a sharp pain violently strikes my head, bringing my attention to the throbbing feeling emanating from the crown of my head. "Ugh!" A pained grown bursts from of my lips, with my hand unconsciously finding its way to the side of my head.

.

The woman quickly tosses her polished stethoscope, over her head and around her neck, before catching my wavering upper half. She gently guides my stiff body to several newly fluffed pillows. "Whoa, whoa there Cinderella take it easy! You maybe awake, however your body going to take a little more time to recover." She quickly hands me two pills and a large tumbler of water. "Here, this will help with the headache."

.

With my one hand messaging the side of my head, my confused eyes look skeptically down at the tiny yellow pills. "Ugh, I'm sorry," My parched tongue stuck to the inside of my mouth, making it difficult to speak. " but could you please tell where the heck I am?" my shielded crimson eyes peeked out from under my hand.

"What? It sounds like our Sleeping Beauty has a little memory loss. Well, that can be expected you kind of faded in and out when you arrived. So you probably don't remember much….You were brought to the hospital, unconscious. Apparently, you had quite the exciting boat ride…Little mermaid, you are not. My dear patient" She lets out an amused chuckle, with her hand on her hip. "Look, you can either study those things, or take them. It's your choice, but I highly recommend the latter. Otherwise your headache will relentless beat up that pretty little head, of yours. " Taking one last look at the pills, I begrudgingly pop them in my mouth. "Good girl. Now say Ahh." The nurse sticks a disposal thermometer in between lips, without much notice.

.

"Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, I'm sorry, what's with all the princess names?" I attempt to mumble out with the thermometer held tightly between one side of my lips.

"Tsk, tsk, no talking princess." The nurse playfully shakes a finger at me, however a teasing smirk is present on her features. "I'm sorry, I know you probably aren't in any shape to be teased….You been though a traumatic event. I'm sorry Sumisora-san, it's not very professional of me." She waves a dismissive hand, and begins to check my pulse.

"No don't, go ahead….I want to know." I mumble again, causing the nurse to give me warning look.

She playfully rolls her eyes, letting out an amused chuckle. "Well you see, ever since your arrival the nurses have been working themselves into quite the dither. Curious nurses from all over the hospital are popping up on this floor….and since you have so many gorgeous Prince Chramings, anxiously waiting for you to awake, the nurses nicknamed you Sleeping Beauty."

My confused eyes blink up towards the nurse "Prince Chramings?

She slides the thermometer from my lips, and nods her head. She speaking in a distracted tone while checking the results. "Yeah there's a blonde, and a pink haired fellow, just to name few… their all over the place, worried about you."

"Oh," I suddenly feel a warm feeling emerge on my cheeks. "You must mean the guys I work with."

"Wow, you work with all of them? You're one lucky girl."

"Yeah, I love my job, their good guys." My eyes awkwardly slide to my fidgeting hands, adjusting the blankets over my legs. "We're all really good friends."

"Just Friends? All of them, really?" The dark haired nurse shakes her head, "What a shame, there's not one of them that's special?"

"No, not really." I avoided looking at her, while I smoothed my covers.

"Suure, if you're not comfortable talking to me about him, there's no reason to lie to me. We can just talk about the weather."

"No, I'm not-"I adamantly shake my head.

The nurse raised a teasing eyebrow. "It's all over your face….one of them has caught your eye."

"No! Honestly were just friends!" My stunned crimson eyes lifted towards the nurse. "Honest."

"Uh-ha, sure you can't fool this old nurse, I've seen that look, long before you were even born."

"Well…. There's that one thing." I cautiously add to the conversation.

"Oh."

I slowly nodded my head towards the nurse, while thinking back to that crazy night back at the dome. "It was strange really. He's smiled at me hundreds of times, before that night….. However, that night something just clicked… I literally couldn't pull my eyes away from him."

"Wow, I would say that's definitely something… Or at least the start of something. "

"Do you really think so? I wasn't sure what it really meant. " I anxiously twist the soft blanket in my hands.

"Does the potential prince even have clue?" She raised a teasing eyebrow.

I nervously twist the blanket in my hands, before decideing to pour my heart out to a complete stranger. "Well actually-"

The nurse sharply turns her glaring eyes towards the door, "Hey, you can't be in here! We said we'd let you know. Now shoo! Shoo!" She spoke sternly, while waving two dismissive hand towards the head of the person who just popped in the doorway.

I reach out to tug at the hem of her floral scrubs. "No, wait! It's all right. He's a friend."

"Well I guess, it will be all right, we were instructed to give you more time, before alerting the others, but I guess since you're alright with it." The nurse shrugged her shoulders, before motioning her head towards the door, giving her approval to enter the room. "Then I guess it will fine .Although, I think I'll give you a little more time for the medicine to take affect before I notify the rest."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It gives me some extra time to help the others." The kind nurse begins to head for the door, "I'm afraid the hospital staff have their hands full, there's an import visitor today….Well, have a nice visit, I'll send the rest in a few." Without another word, the gold colored door swings closed with the nurse on the other side of it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. The nurses wouldn't even tell us which room was yours .I overheard some of them talking and they mentioned this room. I just wanted to check for myself, it wasn't meant to be weird or anything…..Anyway how are you? I shouldn't have to say this, but the guys…We've been waiting to hear anything about your condition. We're all so worried …especially Leader. He's been so freaked out."

"Masunaga-san?"

The singer awkwardly reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, while letting out a heavy sigh. "Leader refused to leave the nurse's station." He lets out a chuckle, "But I guess that would expected….since he jumped in, after you."

"Wait, Masunaga saved me?"

"Well to fair, Hikaru jumped in first, but Nome had to save him. Leader jumped in after that, and the rest of us pulled you aboard. Tsubasa-chan, um once you came aboard, you sort of stopped breathing" His green eyes slide anxiously to the floor, "Leader just kind of jumped in and …..Well, saved you. "

"I stopped breathing?" Speaking in a stunned tone while my cheeks begin to warm, "Wait, he …." I trailed off, as my fingers unconsciously found their way to my recently touched skin.

"Yeah, once he finds out I'm here. He's going to be pretty pissed, at me….well anyway do you mind? He awkwardly motions to the TV.

"UH, yeah, sure, that would nice." I nod my distracted head.

"We can catch the last few minutes of the brand new episode." He flicks on the glossy wide flat screen hanging on the wall across from my bed.

"The voice of the blonde shakes me from my thoughts, "Sekimura-san, I've always been curious. "

He lifts his hand to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose, "Why a grown man would be mesmerized by a girly princess super hero? Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess I've only told Momo, the rest of the guys, don't have a clue."

"Oh never mind, I don't want to-"

"No, no, your suck in the hospital, you deserve a performance, to keep your spirits up." The brunet singer bows gracefully at the waist, before pulling up a chair, and swing his leg over it. He leans two arms on the back of the chair. "I guess it all started with Sakura."

"Sakura, I don't think you've ever mentioned her before."

"She's my baby sister, I mean she in middle school now. She was born with a serious illness. At around five years old, she ended up practically living at the hospital. For the most part my mom did too. Every day after school, I would take a bus to the hospital, where my sister was being treated. Since my dad worked pretty much all the time. I was my mother's only relief. Day after day, I would show up right after school, so my mother could talk with the doctor or grab something to eat. Other then that, she never left my sister's side."

"Oh, Sekimura-san, that's so sad."

He pulled a finger to his mouth, shushing me quiet, before he continued the story. "I was just a stupid selfish kid back then. Every day I would walk pass all the other kids playing sports, and having fun. I remember how much my stomach would burn and twist just getting on that damn bus. Every day, it was the same, I would show up, and both my sister and my mother looked worse, than the day before. So my forced sacrifice didn't even make a difference. "With the depressing thought, Mika's shoulders fall in defeat.

.

"One day, my sister was really sick from the medication, she had actually cried so much, she didn't have any more tears to shed. Of course, I was desperate for her to shut up, so I grabbed the remote and turned on the most sickening sweet thing I could find…and you know what, it worked."

.

"It not only worked, but for the first time, she gave a weak smile to her selfish brother. So after that, it quickly became our thing. I would rush to the hospital in just enough time to watch Mamirin, and Sakura's smile grew stronger every day. To encourage her smiles I started buying DVDs and acting out the episodes in her hospital room. I was actually pretty good at it. More and more patients came to watch my impromptu performances.

.

….and one day, she grew so strong she didn't have to live in the hospital anymore."

.

"Shortly after that, my mom encouraged me to enter into Bambi School. She felt guilty for everything I missed, and said I have a natural gift to make people smile. So I agreed and years later, here I am. Since the hospital, Sakura and I have been collecting Mamirin. We actually compete with each other. So I guess you could say I owe Mamirin for being a part of B-Project and the Moons, but for importantly…

 _The life, of my baby sister."_

"My gosh, Sekimura-san I….I never knew. What a beautiful story."

"Now, now, no need to make a big deal about it. Hey, Tsubasa your phone is blinking." The singer motions to my phone, resting on the small side table.

"Oh you know after what you told me I'm surprised it still works. It must be work." I glance over to the brunet singer with pleading eyes. "Sekimura-san, could you just read me the Text message? I haven't quite recovered from my headache I'd wait to read it, but it's probably important, if their calling me here."

"Oh yeah… Are you sure?" Mika motions to the beeping phone.

"Yeah go ahead, you would be helping me out." I leaned back to allow my head to sink in puffy pillow, before nodding my head.

"Well okay, lets' see." Mika shrugs his shoulders, before lifting my phone from the small table. "Yep your right, it's from Granada Music. The message reads…

"Sumisora-san, please be advised. Due to previous events of potential departure of Granada's Music assets, moving to a rival outlet. Granada Music has included mandatory living arrangements at the current residence for closer oversight for the following account named, B-Project. At your earliest convenience, please contact building's management for access to assigned residence. "Mika's stunned eyes slowly lift from my phone after reading the text.

"What?" My wide crimson eyes blink at the brunet.

He lifts his free hand to his brunet hair, before motioning to the phone. "Whoa, does this mean what I think it means…"

"Sorry I should have checked on you sooner." The older nurse comes bursting in to the room, followed by a small army of hospital staff. "Oh, don't mind them, there just tiding up your room." The anxious nurse motions to people hastily emptying bins and mopping floors. Saying nothing about several young candy stripers delivering massive floral arrangements.

Mika pushes his glass on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, but I don't seem to remember tiding up including changing the curtains and the window hardware."

"The Hospital is just flipped upside down with the chairman's son's sudden arrival. It's not every day we get a visit from Kitakado conglomerate's only heir." The nurse quickly leans closer holding up a hand, before softly speaking, "Why didn't you tell me he is one of your princes? Talk about given an old women a heartattck. "

"Princes?" Mika raises a teasing eyebrow over his shining green eye. "This seems rather interesting, I think I would like to hear more about these, so called Princes."

"Sekimura-san it's not what you think" I vigorously wave two hands in front of me, while a warm blush forms on my cheeks. I quickly whipped my head to the anxious nurse. "And Tomohisa I….I mean Kitakado-san is not one of my princes I don't have any princes, there all just friends, besides he's not….supposed to be here, he's supposed to be on the other side of the country…preforming."

"Oh Tomohisa, for the prince and Sekimura-san for me, how cruel Tsubasa-chan." Mika playfully pouts.

"My hands slap over my stumbling mouth, "I didn't mean it! It just sort of popped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. I thought you told me Kitakore were performing."

That's what we thought. They only answered that first call." Mika's eye go wide at my embarrassing blunder.

The older nurse shakes her head, before thrusting both arms over her head, "Well he's not. He landed on the hospital roof, just a few hours ago. He and his friend have been in a meetings on the upper floor. …..except now, they're on their way. Right now!"

 **End of Tsubasa Sumisora's POV**

 **End of chapter 5**

* * *

I wanted to post this story on Monday, but it wasn't quite ready. Anyway, I'd really like to hear from you.

Please, follow/ favorite /review /share

Thanks for taking a peek.

Alimackatjac ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

.

I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued.

Chapter 6 Choices

* * *

 **Yūta Ashū POV**

 **A little earlier …**

 **.**

With a heavy familiar feeling in my chest, my long fingers slowly dip inside my jeans pocket, attempting to pull some spare change from its narrowing depths. Somewhat tired I rest my hand on the backlit advertisement of a dancing cartoon cow, wearing a purple leotard. One by one, I slide the coins into the slot, before hearing a small gratifying thud echo from the bottom of the vending machine. My free hand reaches down, quickly sliding pass the stainless-steel swinging door, pulling a small pink box from the bottom of it.

.

With a tired sigh, my back lightly falls against the row of various colored vending machines. Their constant hum is my sole companion, besides my own relentless thoughts. Seeing as I'm alone I allow my tense shoulders to finally fall…along with my carefully portrayed mask. Like some kind of robot, I unconsciously bring the chilled box to my mouth, quickly feeling the anticipated burst of sweet, creamy liquid. Except after a few thoughtless sips, I pull the bendy straw from my lips, dropping my concerned eyes to carefully examine my favorite drink.

.

"Hey, what's with the face? Normally that stuff has you grinning from ear to ear." A familiar voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Ken-Ken," My dazed pink eyes look down at the box of strawberry milk. I turn my head toward my bandmate, forcing a wide smile on my face. "Um nothing, I guess I was just thinking, that's all. "

"It's okay, there's a lot of that going around, lately." Ken-ken coolly smiles, while reaching down to pull a bottled water from the neighboring vending machine. "I'm worried about her too." With his lips pressed firmly together, the bluenette lets out a heavy sigh before lifting his water to his mouth.

A less than satisfying slurping sound comes from my empty pink box, before pulling the straw from my lips. "How's Goushi, did he get the clothes to the others?" I crumple the box with my hands before tossing it into the bin.

Ken-ken lets out a humorless chuckle, "Oh you mean Grumpy? Yeah, Mika and the others we're sorting through them when I left .So I decided to come back and see if you were done speaking with Kazu." He lifts the bottle of water, stopping just before is chest. "Oh, and grab a water, these late nights are horrible for my skin. So for now it's all about hydration, hydration. Hydration. " Kento's sky blue eyes glance down at the bottle, as a knowing smirk grows on his lips. "You know Yuta, it wouldn't kill you, every once in a while …..Less calories."

My fingers slide a bendy straw in a brand new box, "Uh come on Ken-ken with as many calories as we burn on stage, you're going to hassle me over this." I lift my fresh box, before taking a quick sip. "Funny, the late nights don't seem to bother you as much, when you're out with your lady friends."

"Oh well, my lady friends help out in _other ways_." Kento's devilish lips curl, before gulping the rest of his bottled water.

My pink eyes drop down to the chilled strawberry milk in my fingers, causing my forced smile to melt away. "Yeah well, my strawberry milk and I have been together for a longtime." I quietly speak under my breath, as my fingers slightly squeeze around the chilled box. "Just for some reason, this time, it's not working."

"Uh Yuta, did you say something." Kento's face grew concerned.

"Oh, never mind," I anxiously waved my hands in front of my chest, peeling my back from the front of the vending machine, "it's nothing." I purposely mold an upbeat expression onto my face.

"Yeah, sure," Kento points the bottom of his empty water bottle at my chest, "You're making that face again." He playfully pulls the empty bottle from my chest, and tosses it in the recycle bin. He swiftly turns back around, his lips fall as he lets out a sigh, "You know Yuta, we _are_ bandmates, and we should be able to talk to each other….not just hide behind a mask."

My wide eyes snapped up at the bluenette's honest words, causing my smile to fall, allowing my real feelings to slip through, "Uh, Ken…Ken it's just –"Stunned by the bluenette seeing right though me causes my words to stumble from my gaping mouth.

Suddenly, a loud static comes from an overhead speaker, and cuts me off, "Attention this is a code platinum….I repeat a code Platinum, for this floor. All personal should immediately go to their stations…this is not a drill." A stern woman's voice echoes out.

"Code Platinum? What the heck is a code Platinum?" Ken-ken gives me a confused look while shifting his bangs.

All of sudden a burst of activity swirls around the same nurse's station that Kazu assigned me to watch. Several hospital personal all dressed in various colored scrubs, franticly begin to straighten the station. One nurse with an arm full of files blindly whips her body around, crashing into another nurse with a stack of fliers in her arms, causing a storm of paperwork to haphazardly fly into the air.

"You don't think?" I blindly speak to the bluenette, with my stunned eyes glued on the almost chaotic nurse's station.

"It can't be, their on assignment, half way across the country." Ken-ken blindly responses with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, you remember what happened last time, with Hikaru." I also let out a chuckle, nudging my head towards the nurses' station. "Is there any other reason _for that_?"

"Well, it is a hospital." The bluenette leans on my shoulder while watching some of the hospital staff scurrying around, hastily gathering the fumbled paperwork.

"Wait, that would mean-"I trailed off with the sudden thought as my concerned eyes slide over to the patents rooms, quickly noticing an army of hospital staff marching in one particular room . "Tsubasa-chan!" I quickly run over to the busy workstation.

"Wait, what? Tsubasa!" The surprised bluenette chases after me.

My hand reaches out for the edge of the counter, keeping my chest from roughly cashing against it. "Excuse me! Excuse me, has there been any recent developments about Sumisora-chan a Tsubasa Sumisora?"

"Hey wait, weren't you blonde just a little bit ago?" A young brunet, just barely out of nursing school asks, before turning her attention to bandmate , who just arrived behind me, "and you" the young nurse began to blush, "well, I haven't met _you_ , before." The easily enamored women begins to gaze at my bandmate with starry, love-struck eyes.

"Blonde? Oh wait, you must be asking about my friend, Kazu? He went to go change out of his wet clothes, but he asked me to let him know, if there was any change in our friend's condition. " I attempt to gain the young nurse' attention.

"Hmm?" The nurse thoughtlessly hummed back while staring back at the flirty bluenette.

Kento leans on his propped up hands, being sure to lean closer to the blushing nurse, while gazing into the nurse's fluttering eyes. "No, I would remember if I met a lovey, like yourself." Kento smoothly speaks with a deep voice.

With no response from the nurse, I let out a chuckle and shake my head. Being close bandmates to the bluenette, I couldn't say I wasn't use to this. Although, this certainly wasn't the time, as I glanced between the two of them. "Uh, Ken-ken, this really isn't the time, man." I waved my hand between the two starry eyed adults.

"Oh hey, Yuta did you want something?" The bluenette blindly speaks in a distracted tone, still captivated by the flirty nurse.

"I know what I want." The nurse giggles. "You and me-"

I quickly cut off the nurse's flirty words. "Oh, that's fine Ken-ken, you stay here and have your little date," I teasingly lean two arms on his shoulder, "and I'll try and find out about our _unconscious_ A &R , " My lips almost brush against the bluenette's ear while discretely whispering , before I step away and abruptly slap him on the back. "I'm sure Tsubasa-chan, will be _fine_." My hands slide in my hoodie's front pocket as I begin to causally stroll around the nurses' station.

"Tsubasa? That's right!" Kento throws out a hand grabbing my hood, and jerking me back, "Now, just a minute Pinky." Ken-ken concerned face whips back to the nurse, "Could you please, look up our friend's condition? Her name is Sumisora-san, a Tsubasa, Sumisora-san."

"Oh, her." The irritated nurse's eyes drop to the counter, while blowing out a frustrated huff of air, "I'll ask." She turns her back on us, "Hey Yuri, it looks like "Sleeping Beauty," has two more." The nurse's sweet voice turns sharp.

"Sleeping what?" My pink eyes blinked back in confusion.

…but before I could get an answer from the young brunet nurse, a senior nurse who resembled somewhat like an English bulldog, steps in front of the younger woman, giving her a sharp look. "Suri, this isn't the time for your daydreaming, get your keister back to work!"

"Yes ma'am." The young nurse bowed her head, before giving Kento one last longing look, as she scurries off, down the hall.

The older nurse, with dyed bright red hair, turns to sternly face us, with her hands adamantly on her hips, "And You guys can't be here." She practically barks out her words, "I'm sorry, but we don't have time at the moment. If you go back to the waiting area, I'll have a doctor brief you, soon." The curly headed nurse picks up a file, and roughly taps it against the counter, wordlessly informing us of the apparent end of our conversation.

All of sudden a wave of hospital workers, holding faded curtains and cleaning supplies flood the busy hallway, followed by a nurse shooing them out of a certain room and vanishing down the hall.

"Ding." My pink head whips back, to see the elevator doors slide open, and a familiar duo stepping out, before quickly walking in our direction.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up, after all." Kento gives the shocked nurse a knowing smile.

Dressed in casual attire Ryūji silently walks behind Tomo, with a cherry lollypop stuck in his cheek, "Oh, hey guys." Tomo stops before us, slides his hands from his pockets and gracefully motions to three men in suits, carrying massive bouquets of colorful flowers. "Please go ahead fellas, we'll catch up."

"Sir, shall I take that for you?" An older white haired man, in an expensive pinstriped suit, motions to a small vase of flowers in Tomo's hand.

The platinum glances down at the simple bouquet, as a light smile briefly forms on his lips. However, he clears his throat, "Ah, no, thank you, that won't be nessicary."

The older man, with his hands already full with an oversized floral arrangements, deeply bows, and quickly straightens up. "Very well, sir." The three men split into two different directions. I watch as two men scurry off into the one busy room, I've noticed while the other gentlemen heads in the opposite direction. He cautiously maneuvers down the hall with his arms fumbling with over two dozen banana shaped Mylar balloons, and a massive floral arrangement. If I had to guess I'm thinking, the well-dressed man was about to pay a visit to Hikaru's room.

The bluenette raises an eyebrow to the two singers, "Hey guys, I thought you two were supposed to be out of town, on assignment?"

Ryuji pulled his sucker from his mouth, and acted like he was about to say something. However, he shared a look with Tomo, before popping the sucker back in his mouth.

Tomo lifts his hand to nervously rub the back of his neck, "Uh yeah, well that's a long story" Tomo's hand slides down from his neck, to nudge his bandmate with his elbow. "Right Ryuji?"

Ryuji raises an eyebrow to his friend, before rolling his eyes and taking out the sucker with a popping sound, "Uh, yeah, something like that."

Tomo whips his head around, "Anyway, where is Kazu, I'm sure after everything that happened he'll want to see Tsubasa."

I swing my thumb in the opposite direction. "Oh Massu? He went to go get changed, then he plans on checking on, Hikaru, after that."

"Hmm… I see," Tomo sinks back in thought, after a long pause he looks up at our bandmate. "Well Kento, could you please track him down, for me? Tell him Tsubasa, is ready to have visitors. Oh, Also, tell him, I'd like to speak with him, as well. " I couldn't help notice Tomo's usual polite tone grew tense, when he said he wanted to talk with Massu.

"Ah jeeze, it looks like I'm the group's new earn boy." The bluenette shrugs his shoulders, "Okay fine, but I get Tsubasa all to myself, when I return."

"Ken-ken! " I shouted at the retreating bluenette.

But to my surprise, Tomo sharply yelled back too. "Kento!" Of course, Ken-ken didn't respond, but I did hear him snicker as he strolled down the hallway.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me-"Tomo nervously straightens his blue button –up, with a single hand.

"Wait Tomo, do you have a minute?" I quickly ask causing Tomo to anxiously glance over my shoulder. I'm guessing he's looking at Tsubasa-chan's hospital room door, because I noticed the concern deepen in his blue eyes.

"Ah can this wait, I was just about to- "My platinum bandmate motions to her door.

I nervously chew my bottom lip, while throwing out my hand, to Tomo's chest. "It's important."

Tomo takes one last glace behind me, and lets out a frustrated sigh, "Okay, Fine" He turns to his childhood friend, "Um Ryuji."

The ebony haired singer pops his sucker from his lips. "Well, I'll just go ahead." He raises a teasing eyebrow, "It seems our oblivious A&R, doesn't know the definition of, "being careful."

Both Tomo and I shout back at the singer, "Ryuji be nice, Tsubasa been through a lot." We both whip our heads around, giving each other a surprised look, before awkwardly looking in the opposite direction.

Ryuji pops his cherry sucker out of his mouth, giving each of us a suspicious look, "Hmm, don't worry about me." He pops the lollipop back in his mouth casually walks towards Tsubasa floor.

"So Yuta, what this about?"

My pink eyes nervously glanced around the room, before grabbing his arm, and guiding him to a deserted corner, "Well, it's about Tsubasa-chan, I thought you should know…"

 **End of Yūta Ashū's POV.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru Osari's POV**

After several hours of giving my best friend puppy dog eyes, I had finally convinced my overprotective warden to allow me out of bed. Then it was just a matter of time before his resolve had completely crumbled, buckling under my relentless requests to stretch my legs ….at least that'swhat he had me believe, until he slowly wheeled the damn chair into my hospital room.

Sure, my aching body protested leaving my annoying bed, but I needed to get up and get moving. After all, it was just a little polar plunge between friends…..but my self-proclaimed warden stubbornly gestured to the chair. Even though I was finally out of "that room," I can't say the ride was enjoyable in the slightest. My tired muscles throbbed, and it felt like all eyes were on me …well more like the stupid chair. My mood somewhat improved when my "warden" wheeled me into our recovering A&R.

With the surprised and welcomed arrival of myself and my warden, almost all of the Moons are now present, watching over our adorable A&R, as it should be. Except, I couldn't help grow concerned for our missing Leader.

.

 **A little latter ….**

"Tsubasa-chan, I wouldn't worry, I'm sure the Moons can help you move in." I nod my head to Mika's offer.

"Well, some of us should take it easy." A deep voice echoes above me causing my golden eyes to roll.

"What's this about Tsubasa moving?" A familiar voice comes from the door.

"Oh, Tsubasa-chan just received a text from Gandara music, ordering her to move into our building." Mika shared a look with the two singers strolling through the door. "And she's a bit nervous about the move….what with her being in the hospital, and all."

"Well Tsubasa- chan, count Thrive in, as well. Ken- ken and I would love to lend a hand!" With a wide smile on the pinket's face, he walks in with his finger laced behind his head.

"Oh really, _all_ of Thrive?" Mika raises a teasing eyebrow.

"Well, _most_ of Thrive, will help out." The pinket's beaming wide smile turns awkward.

"Fella's their no need for this. I'm confident Gandara will provide a moving company." Tomo shares another look with Mika and the pinket.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too, only Tsubasa just got off the phone with them, and they didn't once offer her any kind of help." Mika adds

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much, I 'm sure it's just a miscommunication of sorts. It's just a simple matter of right hand not yet informing the left hand. Most large companies offer employees moving services when their required to relocate on behalf of company."

"Hmm," I suddenly hear from Ryūji's vicinity

My golden eyes lift up, to the two bandmates strolling into the soon to be overcrowded room. "Tomo, welcome back!" My shaky arms weakly push off, attempting to escape my forced captivity. However, the moment I 'm just about to stand the ominous hand presses down, on my shoulder.

Tomo, and Yuta stop in front of my temporary prison. As I'm surrounded by their irritating faces filled with pity, or at least that's how it feels, "Oh, hey Hikaru, how are you feeling?" The platinum asks.

"Oh, I can't complain, I get to spend my entire night with Tsubasa-chan," I force a wide playful smile and attempt to stand up, to wrap my arms around the bedridden brunet. Although, its mere seconds before a firm hand is placed on shoulders, causing my body to flop back down in my confinement.

.

" "Tomo acts like he wants to say something, but just presses his lips together, before letting out a humorless chuckle and walks toward Tsubasa's nightstand ,next to her hospital bed . Without another word, he gently pushes an elaborate arrangement of bright pink stargazer lilies off to the side. Making room for an elegantly simple vase of sunburst cosmos. Tsubasa's tired crimson eyes closely followed the platinum's silent actions. Once Tomo stepped away, the new arrangement caused a momentary look of surprise on our A&R's face .However it quickly melted into a soft tender smile….more than any other elaborate arrangements brightening the room.

Yuta leans down, throwing his arms around my aching shoulders, causing me to inwardly flinch. "Hika-chan, don't push yourself, Okay?"

I notice, as the pinket pulls away he shares a worried look with my warden, who's standing sternly behind me. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just anxious to get back to making people smile!" I ignore my exhaustion and push myself to stay up beat.

"Uh, well, that's um good news." Yuta responds with a guarded smile. To avoid the awkward moment with my pinket friend I advert my eyes.

I softly chuckle to myself after seeing Momo and Mika siting at a nearby table. A beaming Mika nudges his quiet best friend with his elbow, while pointing towards his favorite TV show with pure excitement. As I causally scan the room, I see Ryuji hovering close by, Tsubasa-chan. He's been like that ever since he strolled through the door. However, the entire time he remains silent with his back leaning against a nearby wall. The ebony haired singer sucks on his lollipop while discreetly studying the brunette.

"So our Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." With a wide smile present on the pinket's face, Yuta purposely steps in front of Tomo, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Tsubasa surprised face begins to blush with the sudden hug. As my golden eyes, catch sight of Mika chuckling to himself, with a knowing smile.

"Oh, Ashū-san, I'm happy to see you too." Tsubasa's shocked face melts into a soft smile, resting her cheek on his shoulder, for just a second.

The sight causes a sharp pain to strike my chest, without even thinking my shaky arms push against the wheelchairs armrests, attempting to bolt from it. …..but of course, Nome's hand firmly pushes me back down. He bends down close to my ear. "Okay buddy, one more stunt like that, and I'm taking you back to bed." My lavender haired friend whispers a warning in my ear. Feeling somewhat defeated, my shoulders slump back in my chair, while lightly strumming my fingers along the blasted the wooden arm.

A deep flirty voice comes from the door. "Yuta, you just couldn't wait for me."

"Sorry Ken- ken, you weren't here, and I had to stake out Thrive's place." Yuta bluntly answered, with a teasing smile.

The bluenette pick up his pace to throw his arms around the brunet, "Oh well, then all is forgiven."

"Whoa, there mister. Let the rest of us have chance to say hello." A smile quickly grows on my lips with the sudden arrival of Leader, holding the bluenette back.

"Okay, okay enough of that." Tomo gracefully grabs the pinket by his hood, and roughly jerks him, back. "Give Tsubasa a chance to breathe….She been through a lot." Instead of Yuta blindly following what the platinum says he roughly shrugs away from his gasp, sharing an irritated look with Tomo.

Yuta stretches, lacing his hand behind his head, giving the brunette a playful wink, before heading for the windowsill. "I'll catch you later, Tsubasa-chan."

Leader drops his hand from the annoyed bluenette, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Sumisora-san, It's good to see your awake. How do feel?"

"I'm a little tired, but I'm good….Uh. Mika tells me," She nervously drops her eyes to her blanket. "You um, saved my life." The brunet raises her face, revealing a nervous smile emerging between two rosy cheeks. She lifts her hand, sliding her hair behind her ear. "I pretty sure a thank you, isn't nearly enough, of repayment for what you've done."

My stunned eyes blink as I watched Leader nervously walk closer to the bed. The two acted like they were the only ones in the room, "Oh, Sumisora-san, y….y you don't need to thank me, anyone of us would have," His blue green eyes gazed into hers. "Um done….. The same." He awkwardly trails off.

"Well, even so" Tsubasa trails off, while caught in the blonde man's gaze, "I need to properly uh…thank you for uh….I'm sorry…. what was I just saying?"

Leader mindlessly steps closer to her "Uh… I'm not really sure…..myself." A goofy grin emerges on my fellow bandmates stunned face.

Even though our A&R was thanking Leader for saving her life That same familiar sharp feeling stabs my chest .I was about to clear my throat, when a sudden irritated "Tsk" sound interrupts the closely shared moment, causing both Leader, and Tsubasa-chan to awkwardly break their captivating gaze. Somewhat grateful for the interruption my tired eyes flash to where I thought the irritated sound came from. To only, exchange a polite smile with the casual looking Platinum.

Did the platinum just- I inwardly trailed off as my golden eyes studied Tomo, somewhat suspiciously.

Ryūji raised a teasing eyebrow. "Well who knew, our clumsy A&R couldn't swim." The dark haired singer leans against the wall, with his arms crossed, at his chest.

A chorus of voices calls out sharply. "Ryuji!"

"I can _to_ swim! I…I… was just knocked out! "The brunet's crimson eyes burn towards the sucker loven singer.

"Well, from what I heard, it doesn't much sound like it, too me." Ryuji smugly waves the top of his grape sucker towards our Irritated A&R.

"Enough Ryuji!" Tomo dramatically steps between his childhood friend, and our A&R. "It wasn't Tsubasa's fault." Tomo's eyes glance over to Leader, before dropping them back to his friend. "She's….uh, been through enough." Ryūji raised a knowing eyebrow towards his childhood friend, but remained quiet and stuck the grape lollipop in his cheek. I could tell both Mika and Momo caught the quick look towards Leader, as they were intently watching the exchange.

"Although, he does have a point." The platinum cautiously begins to speak to the brunette.

"Kitakado-san?" The brunette blinks up at the platinum.

"Tsubasa, hear me out. This is the second time you've needed a hospital, I don't really know why this keeps happening …..But maybe if you…. I don't know, slow-" Tomo awkwardly trailed off.

Kento's back rests casually against the wall, next to the pinket, while shifting his bangs. "The Prince is right. Even if one group gets down time, you're off working with another group." The bluenette give the Tsubasa a concerned look. "You're working yourself to a frazzle ….maybe it's time for a, much needed break."

"Tsubasa-chan, you should at least cut back and give your body time to recover."

"Hikaru, you should follow your own advice." I hear Nome bluntly speak from behind me.

Tomo sits on the corner of the brunette's bed, "Please Tsubasa, give us a chance to figure out what's happening?" He gently places a hand on our A&R's hand, as it rests on top of her blanket. "I don't want you getting hurt, again." After hearing Tomo's words, it causes our brunette A&R to take in a sharp breath.

Ryuji pulls the sucker from his mouth, "Or maybe she should just support one group?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Kento quickly stands from the wall.

Ryuji shrugs his shoulders, "Well, it's simple… Tsubasa supports all three groups, isn't that something new Gandara music dreamed up, for B-pro?"

Leader crosses his arms, carefully considering his words before speaking, "So what you're saying is effectively end the experiment."

"Wait, I'm not sure that's such a good idea to suggest…. out in the open like that. It could cause mixed feelings. " An indifferent Nome cautions.

"So the question is, which groups get a new A&R." Momo bluntly adds, while sharing a look with Leader.

The room grows completely still, with only anxious eyes awkwardly sharing a look, with each other. I half way expected the pinket to break the tension, like he usually does ….but Yuta wasn't his usual self. In fact, I doubt he's actually heard a single word of the taxing conversation tossed about the room. It seems something has caught his attention out the window, as he curls up in the large picture window overshadowed by some outstretched limbs from a blooming cherry tree.

The brunette pulls her hand away, "What, I can't do that! How could you even ask me to-"

Tomo cuts in, "Think about your safety."

"No, B-projects has a pending international release. We all just need to work together." The brunette raises her voice and adamantly shakes her head. "No, I'm B-project's A&R…. _all_ of B-project's A &R. It wouldn't be right just supporting one group. "

"Tsubasa, please, be reasonable. I'm…I mean." The normally smooth platinum verbally stumbles, " _we're_ all worried about you." He lets out a heavy sigh," At least, let us talk to Gandara, and get you some help."

"No, Gandara have their reasons," Tsubasa anxiously drops her head to her fidgeting hands.

"….and uh, so do I." She quietly speaks under her breath.

.

 **End Hikaru Osari POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yūta Ashū POV**

 **.**

My soaked white sneakers unfortunately squeak against the polished hospital floor. I quickly catch sight of two uniformed workers happily walking towards me. In somewhat of a panic I hastily dash around a blind corner to roughly crash my back against an obscured wall. With my body flattened against the wall and my chest heaving, my shaky eyes watch the oblivious cafeteria workers push a tall metal cart, right pass me. The two chatty women wearing stark white uniforms, and hairnets carefully maneuver the food cart, filled with leftover dinner trays, down the quiet corridor.

.

I really have no idea why the heck I'm here in the first place. I was just hanging out at home, unable to concentrate enough to even answer a few fan letters, as a single image kept flashing in my head. The next thing I know I'm tipping a cab driver, during a cold and rainy night.

Once I hear the elevator doors slide closed, I nervously peek around the corner. Noticing the nurses' station, only dotted with a few distracted workers, including and the bulldog lookalike head nurse. I let out a relieved breath, and quietly peek my hooded head into a door, just out of view of the station.

My eyes quickly glance into a room, seeing the brunette propped up in her hospital bed, bobbing her head half asleep. "Psst, Tsubasa-chan?" I quietly call out.

The dimly lit room is eliminated by different flashes of color, coming from the TV. Her sleepy eyes gradually flutter open, before squinting them towards the door. "Yuta? " Realizing what slipped from her mouth she holds a hand in front of it, "Oh, I'm… uh sorry, Ashū-san."

Hearing my given name from the brunette, causes a warm funny feeling to emerge in my chest…. A feeling, I'm all too aware of, "Hey, no problem." I quietly chuckle in-between my teases, "Don't you remember, I actually want you to start calling me …." I swiftly trail off when I hear someone walking down the hall. "Uh, anyway were you asleep?"

.

She shakes her head while fumbling with her remote, "Uh no, actually I'm just bored. I couldn't sleep because I slept so much during the day." She quickly points the remote to the active flat screen, causing it to go dark, only leaving a small overhead light shining in the room. "I was just drifting off, watching this movie." Both our eyes go wide when we suddenly hear voices coming closer. The brunette holds a finger to her lips, before waving me inside, "Shhh, hurry up, and come in, before the nurse catches you!"

.

My heart races with the sudden invitation. Sure, I thoughtlessly found my way to her hospital room and my delusional head wanted nothing more than to be invited in…..but for her to actually do it, well that's another matter, altogether. "Are….are u sure?" My cheeks suddenly felt hot, as my eyes glanced around the dark and isolated room, with the Brunette waving me over, from her hospital bed.

.

Almost in a panic, she waves. "Yeah, hurry up, I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble!" Hearing the workers voices coming closer, I don't' waste a second and silently slip into the dark room.

We both momentarily freeze as the night staff strolls by the closed door. Once the voices of the works grow distant, Tsubasa hisses out with a concerned face. "Ashū-san, what are you doing here, so late?"

I couldn't help but blink back at the brunette, unsure of what pulled my feet towards her hospital room. I mean yeah, after we were all basically forced out by an overly pushy nurse ,adamantly pointing at her wristwatch Ken-ken and I made our way back to Thrive's flat. However, my thoughts relentless circled around Tsubasa's forced smile, she had given me, on my way out the door…. but I wasn't nearly ready to tell her _that_. So, I plastered a happy smile on my face and went about at teasing her. ""Aww, back to Ashū-san, again?" I playfully pout as I walk closer to her bed, "What happened to 'Yuta'? It's just four letters, how can you possibly forget that?"

.

"Ashū-san." The brunette quickly cuts me off.

I lift a hand to my pink head, running my fingers through my hair, as I roll my eyes. "Of course you'd be stubborn about this, shouldn't _I_ get a say on what I actually want to be called? Maybe, I don't particularly care for my-"A Sudden pain sharply pricked at my chest, but as usual I force myself to swallow down the feeling and continue with my playful banter with a wide smile plastered. "my uh, family name. Did you ever think about that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you?"

"Ah no, not really." My chest tightens with the dangerous territory we were lightheartedly dancing around. I let out a deep held in sigh, before attempting to change the topic, "Tsubasa-chan I just thought with what happened with the three groups, today… I mean, I know it's after visiting hours, I just thought you might need a little pick me up." My head drops as I hold up a white plastic bag, I brought from home, "And if you don't mind, I thought we could, talk?" My eyes timidly peek through my pink bangs, "You know, maybe with just the two of us?"

Her crimson eyes went wide. "Ashū-san, you brought rainbow pudding."

"Is there something wrong?" my head quickly turns to my bag and then the door, I just slipped pass. "I suppose I could try, and sneak out of the hospital and get something else, if you like?"

She abruptly waves her hands out in front of her chest, as she shake her head, "No, no, it's just,… it's just so you, Ashū-san. " She lifts her hand to cover a small giggle. "It's very sweet."

"Tsuba-"Her adorable reaction, cause my clumsy body to crash in a nearby chair.

My usual clumsy moment stopped her giggles. "Are you okay, Ashū-san?"

"Uh yeah, I guess I just slipped." I blindly reply as I quickly turn my attention to the chair, and hide my blushing cheeks. "Uh sorry." I straighten the chair upright. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, don't say that." She reaches for her white hospital robe, flinging it around her shoulders, lacing her bare arms through it and tying it closed. With a concerned look, she scoots closer to the edge of the bed, allowing her legs to dangle off the side. "So, Ashū-san, what this all about?" She pats the space, next to her.

"Uh, I am not sure what you're asking." I awkwardly flop down on the rumpled bed, as I nervously drop my eyes to my plastic bag. "I just thought you might want to talk, that's all." I quickly fish out the two cups of colorful pudding, and hand one to the brunette. "Here you go, this is guaranteed to help with whatever might be troubling you." I hand Tsubasa-chan a spoon for her pudding.

She shakes her head "But I don't-"

"Oh really, then what about the other members pressuring you?" I bluntly speak with a wide smile pasted to my face, as I blindly peel back the clear plastic cover, on my pudding. After witnessing Tsubasa's forced smile, on our way home. I managed to ask my bluenette bandmate what happened, while… I was um … _distracted_. For the longest time, he just sat there laughing at me, shaking his perfectly styled head, until he told me about what the others, had said. "I mean, Tomo is right. You need to slow down, before you really get hurt, but I understand why you wouldn't want to quit being _all_ of B- pros A&R….were all friends…heck in way ,you could even say we're….. Like family."

"Ah, Ashū-san do you really feel like that?" She pulled the spoon from her mouth, giving me a serious look.

"Well yeah, sure, I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it." I slowly dip the white plastic spoon onto the surface of the colorful pudding, smudging the perfect spiral. "Why do you ask?" I nervously ask as I lift the mounding spoon, to my wide lips.

"W...W… Why?" Suddenly her eyes went wide, like she had just thought of something…like she was hiding something. I had to wonder if it was about her being an orphan. "Oh, it's nothing, really." She nervously shoves a spoonful of pudding in her mouth, before awkwardly turning away, from me.

Taking full advantage of swallowing my freshly taken bite, I carefully mull over my thoughts. "You know, this job can really suck up all your time, free, or otherwise. Half the time were so busy, it's hard to scape enough hours for sleep, let alone have any precious spare time. It's been like that since Bambi School. Between that and regular school, we rarely went home to see our families and friends. I guess you could say, it's less of job and more of a chosen lifestyle." My eyes nervously drop to my fidgeting hands, messing with my pudding, and speaking in a distracted tone. "You fall in love with." I felt my heart race, as my freckled face feels like it on fire, right in front of the oblivious brunet. I threw all my attention into my pudding, allowing my heated face to cool. As I gladly shovel in, spoon after spoon of creamy pudding, in my overstuffed mouth. I would much rather have the brunette fault me for poor table manners, then find out about the other recently discovered.

.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have been difficult, for you" I slowly lift my eyes, roughly swallowing my last bite. I could tell she's uncomfortable with the topic, as she lifts a hand, awkwardly sliding her hair behind her ear. "Um, not being able to see your families, like that." She lifted her head, revealing emotional crimson eyes.

.

The sharp pain once more stabbed my chest, forcing me to swallow it down, "Uh not really , from the beginning, even before we were chosen, we were spending so much time together learning ,and practicing be kind of melded together." My eyes turned away from the brunette, "Besides some of us don't really have much of a home life, to go back too." I turn back to the brunette, forcing a smile, while I awkwardly rub the back of my neck. "I'm guessing from last year's paparazzi mishap, you already, pretty much know about, Ryūji's childhood. However, do you know both Tomo, Ken- ken come from similarly situations? Their parents were simply too busy, to spend any time with them.

.

"And Yuta what about your home life." She curiously blinks at me. "I've never heard a single word about them."

.

"Uh, mine oh, it's…. _fine._ " I nervously stumble out. "In B-Pro, there's all types." I quickly veer the topic away from myself, "Mika's very close to his family, however, I can tell you a good subject to avoid with Goushi, is his family life. Early on, he grew up in a so called 'normal family. However, from what we managed to squeeze out of him, we found out it wasn't exactly a loving home. Of course, he had to inherent that winning personality from somewhere." I let out a chuckle "Anyway, as a group we've been through so much, and this year …a lot of it…. is because of you…. I don't know if you realize this, yet but Tsubasa-chan, you've become one of us. So I get how you don't want to choose one, over the other."

.

"Ashū-san, you really consider me to be close?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh well, yeah sure I would," I nervously rub the back of my neck, as my eyes dart everywhere, but anywhere close to the Brunette's, as I force a wide smile on my lips. "…consider you closer, than most." Although a different thought was spinning in my head…..and my heart.

 _Ah, Tsubasa-chan, if you only knew how close, I actually want to be…_

She reaches over and cautiously places a hand on mine, causing my head to nervously bounce from our touching hands, and her concerned eyes. "Then, Ashū-san, can I …ask you question?" Something in her worried face, causes a nauseous feeling to roll in my stomach.

I ignore my sickly stomach and compel a playful smile on my face, "Of course, Tsubasa-chan, fire away."

"Well, lately, you've been acting differently…so, much so, I've been really worried about you." She takes a deep breath as she squeezes my hand." Just the sight of her worried face make me want to leap from the bed and rocket out of the damn room .I'm inwardly praying for her not to ask….that one question. That single question I didn't even like thinking about…and haven't even talked about since, I was a very young boy. The damn question I knew in my heart, she's about to ask…

"Please Ashū-san, the cherry blossoms…..Why does the sight of cherry blossoms, make you so sad?"

.

 **End of Yūta Ashū's POV**

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I really struggled with this update.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek**

 **:) Alimackatjac,**

 **Please Follow/ Review / Favorite /Share.**

 **I could really use your support for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Odd behavior

_._

 _I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case._

To Be Continued.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 7 Odd behavior.

* * *

.

Wrapped in a simple dark cotton dress a small emotionless girl huddles on the frigid floor, unable to shed another tear. A dark abandoned feeling is the little girl's relatively new companion. A vague sound causes her to lift her head to see the same ….Nothing.

Until a glimpse of something, far over her head catches her attention. She squints her emotionally dead eyes in the air, attempting to identify the drifting object. The brunette child notices as the object drifts further away, the distant sound fades.

She quickly lifts to her feet and begins to cautiously follow the floating object. As she follows the object, the distant sound develops in to a child crying. A warm comforting wind swirls against her skin, whipping through the cold darkness, causing the object to swiftly wander away from the girl.

Hearing the crying child fade, she begins to desperately run after the drifting item…until she finds herself out of the darkness, and into the light. Her adjusting eyes rapidly blink, to the all-encompassing light. Only to spot a faint outline as the small pink object slowly twirls to the ground, next to her polished black shoes.

The single cherry blossom lands on a grey paving stone. The pigtailed girl with crimson eyes notices a trail of grey stones dusted with fallen pink blossoms. As she follows the twisting trail, the child's cries become louder. Until she finds herself surrounded by clouds of swirling incense, and solemnly dressed people.

Overlooking the silent crowd a large polished stone is perched in a place of honor. As the little girl slowly walks further in the area, she feels all eyes burning in her direction. She walks closer to the grey stone until a small tearful boy, sitting next to a glaring vailed women catches the girl's attention.

The young girl timidly reaches out and rests a tiny hand on the young boy's knee, causing the boy, about her age to blink up at her in surprise. The scornful woman slaps her hand away from the emotional boy, before jerking the young boy away from the comforting girl.

Not a second later, the small girl is hastily escorted behind the other mourners, to endlessly wait until all that's left is her and the flat grey stone

….and the driver, that escorted her.

"Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa."

 **POV Tsubasa Sumisora**

My blurred eyes blink up, immediately falling captive to pair of concerned crystal blue eyes, peering down at me. "Tsubasa, is everything all right?" A faded troubled voice emerges into clarity.

Caught in a pair of earnest eyes, a hand slowly reaches for my face. My cheeks quickly warms as I find my head once more resting on Tomo's broad comfortable shoulder, with a cozy plaid blanket, draped over my body. "Oh, Kitakado-san, I'm so sorry!" I hurriedly pull my head from his shoulder, causing the platinum to quickly jerk his hand away. "I must have fallen asleep and fell against your –"I drop my embarrassed head, lifting my hand to my heated face, feeling a wet trail from my eye.

.

"Its fine, Tsubasa, I uh, don't really mind. I mean you've only been out of hospital for a couple of days. It's my fault you're here, pushing yourself." I lift my crimson eyes to see the platinum blindly speaking, while staring at his open hand.

"Kitakado-san?"

"Oh sorry," He peels his bewildered crystal eyes from his hand, before offering a genuine friendly smile, "So you should take advantage of the extended flight, and allow your body more time to fully recover. I could always move to another seat, if that would be more comfortable, for you? " The handsome platinum wearing a stark white button up and pair of worn blue jeans begins to lift from his seat.

I wave my hands in front of my chest, "Please, don't move on my account, I'm fine. I guess the article I was reading wasn't as riveting as I once thought," I awkwardly pick up my folded over magazine, that slid off my lap.

"Very well, as the lady wishes." He nods his head, and gracefully falls back in his seat.

I'm about to ask where the blanket came from, when a low thoughtful hum calls my attention. Only to see, Ryūji, sitting on the other side of the empty lavish cabin. His impish eyes are peeking over a thick novel with a raised knowing eyebrow and his usual lollipop, in his smirking mouth. The vague sound cause the platinum to clumsily pick up a newspaper and riffle through the pages. Abruptly ending the conversation…

 _As the cabin submerges into awkward silence, between the three of us._

 **End of Tsubasa Sumisora POV.**

* * *

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **A few hours later …**

"What do you mean you're not coming? I thought the idea was to show Tsubasa around the _Island_? " A kaleidoscope of feathered color flies across the gleaming glass building as Tomo uncharacteristically raises his voice.

Unfazed by the disturbed tropical birds I just shrug my shoulders, while popping the lime sucker out of my mouth, "Well yeah, it was, but …..I'm just not feeling well, that's all."

My over protected friend face flashes to a concerned expression, while promptly slapping his hand on my forehead, "Oh, hey Ryuji are you sick? You don't feel like you have a fever."

"Tomo, will you knock it off!" I take a swipe at his hand, while jerking my head away. "Tomo, you're a singer, not a doctor," The moment I said it I immediately regretted my blunt words as a sharp pain strikes my chest, noticing my long time friend's face , " I mean ….it's not like that ."

"Its fine, Ryūji…I know what you mean." He waves a hand, "We can postpone the hike, until your feeing more up to it. Should I fetch you a doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just um... "I nervously advert my eyes from my concerned friend "...a small bout of air sickness. "I quickly nod my head, wrapping my hands around my stomach. "Yeah, air sickness, it happens. So you and Tsubasa-chan, should just go ahead, without me."

Tomo's expression turns suspicious, "Air sickness, really?" He lifts a hand to his chin, while asking in an incredulous tone.

My eyes flash around Tomo's tall body, noticing the brunet walking in the glass building, and heading for the exit. "Yes, now here she comes. Tomo, don't embarrass me, and let _this_ go. ." My eyes sharply warn my friend. "If you keep going on like this, she'll postpone the hike… and I'll be stuck here even longer…. Quite frankly, I'm in no real hurry to relive that horrifying ordeal, once was enough me."

"But when I suggested it, you were all for it." The platinum glances over to our A&R slipping pass the polished glass doors, before letting out a heavy sigh, "Ryuji, I'm not sure, I can." He flops down on a tall stone wall.

Completely stunned by my friend words my wide eye blink back at my anxious friend. I cautiously sit next to Tomo. "Sure you can." I throw an arm over his shoulders, "Be the _Prince_ , I know you can be" I comfortingly pat his back, "Be the same guy, who stood up and gracefully welcomed her, when she first entered our building." I blindly sneak a hand, and slip Tomo's phone from his front pocket. Once his phone is somewhat concealed in my closed palm I drop my arm. "Now, don't' make a big deal over this." I blindly slide Tomo's phone under a small tropical shrub, behind me.

.

We quickly stand, to greet her. "Hey Tsubasa, welcome back." Tomo gives out a genuine smile.

"Hey Kitakado-san, thanks." She awkwardly wiggles her fingers towards the Platinum. I rolled my eyes towards my friend, as he actually lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers, back to the girl.

"Here's your water, Korekuni-san." She hands me a rare blue pyramid shaped glass bottle. "I'm sorry, it had taken me so long, the cafeteria practically carries everything, and it was difficult to find your brand." Noticing the ultra-rare bottled water , I was somewhat surprised, seeing as I picked a brand that even my father had a hard time getting his hands on." Oh, well, at least you found it, I guess you're learning, I'll give you that much." Of course knowing Tomo's family, I really shouldn't be surprised…..there wasn't much they couldn't acquire.

.

"Really, thanks, Korekuni-san! ." Tsubasa beams from my complement.

I roll my eyes towards the brunet, "No need for you to suffer a big head, it's just bottled water." I shove my lime green lollipop in my mouth, crossing my arms.

She awkwardly looks away, "Oh, sorry."

"Ryuji." My friend gives me sharp warning look.

The recovering A&R blinks up, "Anyway, are you guys ready to go?"

I raise an expectant eyebrow towards my platinum friend, noticing his obscured pleading eyes. However, I just adamantly shake my head, causing him to nervously rub the back of his neck, turning to our awaiting A&R. "Well actually, Ryuji's not feeling too well, so I guess that leaves just me." His hand slides away from his neck, tucking them into his front pockets, "I mean, if that's okay with you?" All I can do is inwardly shake my head at my friend's usual behavior.

.

She peeks around Tomo with concerned eyes. "Um, shouldn't we wait till Ryuji is feeling better?"

"That's what I said." I here Tomo mutter to himself.

I roll my eyes before popping the lime sucker from my mouth, "No, I'd rather not hang out here for any longer, then need be." My words come out annoyed, "You two go ahead, I'm just going to lie down for a bit." I begin to politely, but firmly shove the two hikers away from the massive glass building, dropped in the middle of a tropical island.

"Well if you get hungry," Tomo gives me a suspicious look, over his shoulder, "I've heard the cafeteria here is exceptional, especially the desserts. Apparently, researchers love their gourmet sweets."

"Oh." I quickly stop in my tracks, Damn, Tomo, really does know me all too well. I shake my head and continue to steer the two, in front of me." Well, my stomach isn't its usual self, I'll probably just go to my room…and lie down."

"Ryuji are you sure?" The brunet looks over her shoulder, with a concerned look. "Maybe, I should just hang around, in case you need something?" Her genuine concerned eyes cause my chest to waver.

I stop pushing and throw my hands on my hips, "And leave Tomo alone, trouncing all over the jungle by himself!" Speaking in annoyed sharp tone. "Besides, the whole point was for you to see it .If you don't go, then why the heck are we here? What kind of A&R are you?"

The brunet frantically shakes her head, "I wasn't suggesting leaving Kitakado-san behind, I only-"

I quickly cut off the blathering brunet, "No, you should just look after Tomo." With a frustrated huff, I walk over to Tsubasa, and pull her to the side, whispering in her ear, "He won't say anything, but, I think the accident changed him. I really think this hike will help him." We both slide our eyes over to Tomo, who looking down at his watch. Doing his best, not notice us.

"But …Ryuji-"She glances back at me, with overly concerned eyes. Which _almost_ causes me to rethink this entire thing.

I shake my head from the momentary thought, "Please Tsubasa? You have no Idea how much he needs this." My pleading eyes shine towards the A&R.

"Well –"

"Great! Thanks Tsubasa." I quickly cut Tsubasa off and begin to gently push her towards the awaiting Platinum.

"Oh, Tsubasa." Tomo looks up from his watch, swinging an arm to his side, "Uh shall we?" He forces a wide self-assured smile on his lips.

The brunet cautiously glances back at me, "Uh, yeah…let's go." She reluctantly walks towards the docks, with my nervous best friend. Once my two retreating friends shrink out of sight I swiftly turn around, and snatch up Tomo's phone, from under the bush. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, while I make my way to cafeteria and those delectable desserts.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **Flashback …**

 **My exhausted body melted further in the white leathered** **upholstery of the flat's sectional. A frustrated sigh blows through my lips, causing a small eruption of sweet cherry flavor to coat the inside of my mouth. With my shaggy black and pink hair dangling off the top of the pristine couch, my tired magenta eyes are pinned to the beamed ceiling. A part from my own breath the flat was perfectly silent. A perfect end to a long and stressful day.**

" **Creek."**

" **BAM!"**

 **Well it would be, if every now again, I wouldn't hear clatter emanating from the flat's kitchen, like the refrigerator door opening or plates being set out, a bit too hard. Another frustrated breath blows pass my lips ….in other words my annoyed roommate was keeping himself busy.**

 **It had been like that ever since he burst through the front door, with his overstuffed arms juggling various bags. He briefly spoke of a need for an impromptu band meeting, before vanishing in the kitchen, where he's remained ever since.**

 **.**

 **Leaving me to text the rest of B-pro's members .Which normally, I wouldn't have a problem with….well there's Thrive, but then, when doesn't that trio cause trouble? I mean the anti-social Goushi locks himself away, while it's hard to** _ **pin down the**_ **overly social bluenette. The only reason that group functions in the slightest is because of my upbeat, good natured friend ...But lately, even he's been acting strange. And now, after what been said….well, let's just say, after leaving the hospital, all three groups opted to find their '** _ **own'**_ **way back, to the** _ **'same'**_ **building.**

" **Beep." I roll my eyes at the damn expected noise.**

" **Buzz!" My protesting body consciously sinks deeper in the smooth cushions, sliding my eyes shut, willfully ignoring the annoying sound.**

" **beep!"**

" **Ryūji, could you please get the door, I'm just about ready?" Tomo calls from the kitchen.**

" **Beep!"**

" **Buzzzzzzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"**

 **Damn, if I didn't know better I would say Hikaru is messing with the button again.**

" **Ryuji, please. I have my hands full," Tomo whirls out of the swinging kitchen door, with two large serving trays balanced in his arms, before gracefully organizing them at the table.**

" **Beep."**

" **Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I begrudgingly pull my body from the couch and head, for the door.**

 **If I had known what was about to actually take place,**

… **.. I never would have left the damn couch.**

 **One hour later ….**

 **All but one of the Moons are milling around the snack table. Mika leans over a sitting Momo, as he snatches up several pieces of crispy Karaage, placing them on his plate. Nome was sampling the skewers, while sitting next to his ginger bandmate. Their blonde leader was hovering nearby, nursing a can of peach chuhai, while his watchful green eyes cautiously scan the room. The group as a whole tried to put up a casual front, however you can feel the tense air around them.**

 **.**

 **It turned out Mika, was the joker pushing the buzzer. He felt the meeting needed a touch of their missing member, so why not drive us a little crazy with the repeated use of the damn button. As for Thrive, at the moment, you could barely call them a group. Kento gracefully sits at one end of the couch, entertaining himself with his phone, while Goushi grumbles at the other end, about having the unscheduled meeting, in a first place.**

 **.**

 **Minimal pleasantries were exchanged between the individual groups. In short, this meeting was crashing in a blazing ball of flames, and we haven't even stated yet.**

" **Where the heck is he? " Tomo discreetly spoke while he pulled his glass from his lips.**

" **I'm not really sure." I popped the melon flavored sucker out of my mouth, as I shrug my shoulders. "He finally answered his phone, but only said he was on his way."**

" **Hmm, have any idea, what the Pinket is up to?"**

" **Uh, no, the only thing I can think of, at this time of night, would be a late-night pudding run." I had my suspicions, but I wasn't going to add fuel to this impending forest fire set before me …No, it was better to feign blissful ignorance then throw out the first match. However, no sooner did I answer my longtime friend when the door buzzer suddenly went off.**

" **Well, it's looks like he's here."**

 **My platinum friend begin to move towards the door, causing me to whip out my hand and grab his arm. 'Don't bother, I just told him, to come inside, when he arrived."**

" **Really Ryuji, could you be any less active?" Tomo nervously takes a quick drink, from his short glass, "Never mind…. If you told him to just walk in …. Then why the heck is he buzzing the door?"**

 **I shrug my shoulders while watching the subject in question. "Over excited? He forgot? Who knows? He'll figure out…..eventually."**

 **Just then, a panicked out of breath Pinket flew through the door, hurdled over the couch with his pink and grey high-tops. Until plopping down between Goushi and Kento, with his chest heaving. "Um….Sorry."**

" **Its fine Yuta, it was a last minute band meeting. I'm just glad you could make it. " Tomo waved a dismissive hand to the out breath Thrive member. With the pinket's abrupt appearance, the Moons started to gradually find their way around the white couch.**

" **Finally." His dark haired bandmate grumbled with his arms crossed as his chest. "What's the idea of keeping the rest of us waiting?"**

" **Hey Yuta, nice of you to join us." A smiling Mika offered Yuta a small drink, before plopping down on the overstuffed arm of the leather sectional, and adjusting his glasses. "Enough with suspense Tomo, what's this about?"**

 **Tomo pulled the glass from his lips, "I just thought maybe curtain events should be discussed," He lifted his hand to the back of his neck, and momentarily adverted his eyes from the rest of us, "and perhaps decided, without Tsubasa's presence."**

 **Yuta abruptly places his drink down on the glass coffee table, causing the bubbled concoction to slosh around. "Wait a minute, if you're talking about what was suggested earlier, I'm pretty sure Tsubasa-chan made it perfectly clear, how she feels." The pinket** **uncharacteristically glares sharply towards my roommate, "Tomo, I would think of all people, you would respect that."**

 **With his glass in his hand, he holds them up in defense, "Wait Yuta, I do, this isn't about that."**

 **The pinket raises a curious eyebrow over his eye.** **"Then what?"**

" **Now wait, just a damn minute!" The irritated Thrive member cuts between the two band mates. "Does this have anything to do with actual B-Pro business? An upcoming performance? Perhaps a new a song? No? Please tell me I haven't been wasting my time, just sitting here, waiting to talk about our hospitalized A &R!?"**

 **Tomo nods his head, "Well actually-"**

 **Goushi quickly stands from the couch, "Unless this meeting is about replacing her or discussing her work performance, I want no part of this pointless meeting! She works with us, plain and simple. To me, she's nothing more…..I have better things to occupy my time."**

" **Like hanging out in the basement." The bluenette blindly speaks with a teasing chuckle.**

" **Yes, if you mean working on my music, then yes." Goushi glares at his Thrive bandmate, "Didn't you have some kind of hot date planned?"**

" **Goushi, Ken-Ken." Yuta leans forward holding his hands out between his bandmates. "Let's just calm down, this isn't helping the discussion."**

 **Kento's ocean blue eyes lift from his phone, "of course I did, two in fact…. But unlike your grumpy self," His teasing smirk melts to a serious expression, "I** _ **actually**_ **care for Tsubasa."**

 **The pinket whips his head toward the confident bluenette, "Ah Ken-ken, what do you – "**

 **Goushi interrupts the pinket while rolling his eyes at Kento, "Tsk, yeah I bet I know what 'part' of our A &R you care most about." Goushi adamantly points a finger towards the bluenette, "You damn, sex fein!"**

" **Hey!" Several members glared at grumpy Thrive singer, with overly tense postures. I'm pretty sure their sudden reaction had less to do with the bluenette, and more to do with our A &R.**

" **Fine fine." Goushi throws up his hands, shaking his head. "Geesh, you guys are ridiculous. Call me when you want to discuss 'actual' band business." Goushi blindly grumbles as he walk towards the door.**

 **Once the door swings closed, behind the grumpy Thrive member, "Now that Goushi has made himself perfectly clear," Nome peels his eyes from the door.**

" **In his usual way." Kento blindly adds while texting on his phone, causing a few awkward chuckles to dance within the tense room.**

" **Tomo, what's this about?" Nome continues, ignoring the bluenette.**

 **Mika breaks in, "Well, I have a question, why isn't Granada music providing moving serves?" Turning his attention towards my roommate, "Tomo, didn't you ask for them?"**

" **Yeah what's with that company? I mean she's in the hospital, talk about heartless." Kento blindly adds, as a mischievous smile emerges on his face. Obviously, a reaction from what he's being texted, on his phone.**

 **With his elbows leaning against the back of the couch, a standing Momo pulls some long noodles from his mouth. "We all agreed, this was the 'one thing' we all wanted." The ginger spoke indifferently.**

 **Kazu added, while standing next to the ginger. "Well most of us."**

" **Okay, besides Goushi," The pinket rolls his eyes, letting out an amused chuckle," We all agreed. After the two of you were almost taken out by a drunk driver, at the dome concert," The pinket's mood quickly changes, as he diverts his eyes to his glass, held in his lap. "That we would all demand Granada move Tsubasa-chan into our building."**

" **Yeah, Tomo, you were supposed to ask for us." Kazu nodded his head. "You said it would be better than having** _ **all**_ **of us, march in there."**

" **And I did. I told you, it's probably just miscommunication on the company's part. I'll take care of it." Tomo eyes and attention sharply turn towards the blond, "Anyway, I for one, would like to hear why the heck she was on** _ **that**_ **boat, in the first place." The uncharacteristically platinum walks around the couch to confront his B-pro bandmate. "Kazu, didn't we** _ **all**_ **agree, she was supposed to be on the same damn boat?" With his glass in his hand, Tomo motions around the couch.**

 **An irritated Mika tries to step in between the two, so called princely types, "Wait, you can't hang this on Leader, He tried. She flat out refused."**

 **Momo sharply nodded his head.** **"Yeah, she didn't want to give the Moons a bad rep, so she refused."**

 **The irritated platinum ignores the rest, "When it comes to Tsubasa's safety, your 'Leader' should have been a little firmer." Tomo lets out a frustrated sigh, "Kazu, she nearly died!"**

 **Mika, Momo, Nome begin to quickly move away from the couch and tensely stand behind their blonde leader.**

" **Ease guys, I can defend myself." Kazu abruptly swings out an arm, to the side, before stepping closer to my irritated roommate, while giving him the most earnest expression. "Tomo, I know better than anybody that she almost died." The blonde's depressed green eyes momentarily slide to floor, "I don't need 'you' to remind me…..I was there." Kazu stands inches away from Tomo, poking a finger at his chest. "By the way, where were you?"**

 **Kento blindly interrupts, "I hate to say this, but it was probably a good thing you weren't all the same boat, can you imagine the outcome?" The bluenette shivers with the thought.**

 **Tomo knocks Kazu's finger away, from his chest. "You know very well where I was ….That's why we all agreed 'before' your bus left."**

" **By the way, in regards to Kitakore's big import appearance," Kazu waves his hand out "I thought you were supposed to be on the other side of the country! You shouldn't even be here!"**

 **Tomo's crystal blue eyes glanced over to me, before glaring at the blonde. "I uh…. told you, halfway there our flight was….um, delayed, for maintenance reasons." Tomo crosses his arms at his chest, shrugging his shoulders. "Ryuji and I had been stuck at the airport, waiting for a new flight. By the time, we were able to contact the venue, they had given our spot to another group, so we headed home. There's nothing unusual about it." Tomo shares a look with me, before anyone could notice. "Right, Ryuji?"  
**

 **I pop the melon sucker from my mouth, crossing my arms at my chest. "Uh…. Yeah, it was something like that."**

" **But Tomo, why didn't you hire a private helicopter, to fly you the rest of the way, like, you've done countless times, for us?" Kento blindly asks, with his ocean blue eyes pinned to his phone.**

" **Uh, well," Tomo reaches up and rubs the back of his neck, "Kento, those occasions were for emergencies. I don't routinely use them for just anything."**

" **Missing a big job, seems important enough to me." Momo stands next to Kazu, indifferently adding to the conversation.**

" **Enough!" All of sudden the pinket appears between the two leaders, with both hands out at his sides.**

" **Yuta?" A surprised Tomo blinks at the pinket.**

" **This time, you're wrong, Tomo." The normally firm supporter of my platinum roommate, shakes his head. "I understand your worried about Tsubasa-chan, we all are. But this isn't the way." Yuta toss a comforting hand on Tomo's shoulder, "You can't just blame Kazu….it was an accident." He drops his hand away and, awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, as the pinket's' eyes fall to the floor, "Hell, if it wasn't for him. We'd all being wearing black now… Don't forget that."  
**

 **The almost speechless blonde, swallows hard as he blinks up at his unexpected defender. "Uh, Yuta …um, thanks."**

" **What, I'm just saying the truth." The pinket happily shrugs his shoulder, before turning his attention back to my longtime friend. "Tomo, Kazu has beaten himself up enough, for what happened. He doesn't need you to remind him of that fact. He knows. We need to stop blaming each other and come together and support him, not tear at him. …Listen, we all agree she needs to slow down."**

" **Oh, not that again." Kento shakes his head.**

" **She won't chose a group, and I don't see how we could fairly choose for her." A serious Nome adds, while picking up his plate, and standing next to the couch.**

 **I can tell Yuta is forcing a smile, as he throws both his arms around Kazu and Tomo, "No, I'm not talking about that, come on guys' between the ten of us, we should be able to come up with something." His words are overly cheery.**

 **Mika plops back down on the couch's over stuffed arm, adjusting his glasses. "Short of all three groups taking time off, I don't see how."**

" **Yeah, and I'm pretty sure the agency won't go for that." Nome peeks up from his plate.  
**

" **Not with B-pro, and the three induvial groups popularity rising, the way it is. " Kento adds**

" **Hey, what about when she was on location, during that thing with Ryūji's father? Did she have any down time then?" The pinket singer thoughtfully rubs his chin.**

" **Oh, you mean when Mika lost his toy." Momo's eyes glance over to his friend.**

 **The offended burnet snaps back at the ginger bandmate. "It's not a toy! It's a rare collectable keychain…That I happen bring for luck!"**

" **It was hectic during practice," Momo nods his head, "but yeah, there was some down time."**

" **And when we spent the night on that food tour shoot, If Hikaru hadn't forgotten his medicine we would have plenty of down time in the evening, after the shoot." Kento pulls his attention away from his phone.**

" **Yeah, we all know when you're on location your either crazy busy, or sitting around," I shrug my shoulders, while raising an eyebrow. "It's the nature of the beast …..What's your point?"**

" **Simple, one group takes her on location." The pinket nods his head. "I think Tsubasa-chan should travel with Thrive."**

" **Yuta, I like where you're headed with this, there's only one problem with your plan. Wasn't Tsubasa already on location, when she was hurt, in the first place?" Kento shakes his head at his bandmate.**

" **Yeah, that's true, I guess that won't work." Yuta lets out a humorless chuckle, as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Well, that was my bright idea….anyone else?"**

" **Wait, I think I have one."** **With his arms folded at his chest, Tomo thoughtfully lifts a hand to his chin.** **His clear blue eyes shined as he discreetly shares a look with me. "One, that only Kitakore can help with."**

 **End of Flashback…**

* * *

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

Of course, nobody but Tomo liked his suggestion ….and after the intense conversation of the brunet choosing one group, the idea was less than palatable, for the other groups. The Moons or Thrive. But when nothing else could be considered, they begrudgingly agreed in the name of Tsubasa's safety …..Of course, Tomo only had her health and safety in mind, when he suggested his family's island….

… _.but I for one, had a far more devious idea in mind._

 **End of Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

* * *

 **Tsubasa's POV**

 **.**

 **Seeing his sad forced smile, I cautiously place a hand on Yute's shaky hands, I guess I caught him off guard, as his stunned emotional eyes glace down, "Then, Ashū-san, can I …ask you a question?"**

" **Of course, Tsubasa-chan, fire away." Yute's depressed eyes peek through his happy go lucky mask.**

" **Well, lately, you've been acting differently…so, much so, I've been really worried about you." My eyes nervously glance down at our touching hands, "Please Ashū-san, the cherry blossoms…..Why does the sight of cherry blossoms, make you so sad?" My heart felt a painful twinge with the sudden appearance of a scared expression darkening Yūta's features. "Ashū-san."**

 **.**

" **Ah damn," He pulls his hands away, and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "I was really hoping…. Ahgg! Never mind, Tsubasa-chan …..Now that you've already asked, It's sort of well, I don't know a relief …I mean, I'm pretty sure it's time. "**

 **The pinket lifts his scared eyes to mine, allowing his forced smile to drop, finally revealing his true feelings. "No, I** _ **know**_ **, it's time, but for some reason, it has to be you." He awkwardly drops his eyes to his cautious fingers, inching them forward, timidly brushing against my fingertips. I watch as his broad chest underneath his hoodie, slowly expands, and contracts, with an extended pained breath. "Are you sure, I mean it's long and it's not exactly a fairytale."**

" **Please** **Ashū-san" I lace our fingers together, and lightly squeeze his hand, "I'd like to help, I mean, if I can?"**

 **The singer stares down at our entwined fingers, before blindly nodding his head. The dimly lit hospital room sinks into a long silence as he carefully considers his next words. "Um… well - "**

 **A bubbly tune suddenly echoes from somewhere on the pinket. "Ah, damn. Really now?" The pinket hisses to himself as he reaches in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out his phone. Without another word, he swipes his thumb across the glossy screen, ending the music. Without another look, Yuta carelessly tosses his phone on to the bed, causing it to land on the thin hospital blanket lying beneath him. "Anyway, Tsubasa-chan I –"**

 **.**

 **The bubbly music once more plays out. The depressed singer lets out a frustrated sigh, while dropping his head. He tenderly squeezes my hand before begrudgingly unlacing our fingers, and picking up the offending object. His pink eyes quickly glance over his screen causing his jaw to tense. "Of all the rotten timing, damn that platinum, anyway." He grumbles to himself, but quickly hops off my bed. His forced wide smile reappears on his face, almost covering his heartbreaking eyes, "I'm sorry Tsubasa-chan, It seems those around me, have other ideas." He lets out a humorless chuckle, as he swiftly swoops closer, until I feel his warm lips softly press against my cheek, for a brief moment. "So I guess my story will have to wait, for another time." He avoids my eyes, immediately turning towards the door.**

 **.**

 **My hand unconsciously lifts to the warm feeling left by his sweet kiss, as it slowly spreads across my face. "Yuta." A stunned whisper falls from my lips.**

" **See, I told you ….I told you I'd get you to say it." Yuta stands at the door with his back facing me. He lifts his black hoodie over his pink head. "Later, Tsubasa-chan." No sooner were his words said, then my stunned eyes are staring at an empty doorway.**

 **Once more, his name slips from my lips, with the warm feeling invading my tightened chest.**

 **(End of flashback.)**

* * *

 **Tsubasa's POV**

"Whoa, what?! "My mud covered feet suddenly slip out from under me, forcing my dazed head back to the here, and now. My stumbling body hurtles towards the slippery ground, when something, or rather, someone catches me.

My tightly squeezed eyes began to flutter open, noticing a genuine smile closely hover over me. In fact, it was a little too close, causing my cheeks to feel hot. "Oh, uh sorry. I…. ah, slipped." My eyes blink up to a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"No worries, I've got you. " The topical green fades around us as our surprised eyes fall captive to each other. "Are you um …okay?"

Without even blinking, I nod my head. "Uh, yeah….thanks… Kitakado-san."

With the sudden realization of holding me close to his body the platinum singer uncomfortably clears his throat "Oh here, allow me, Tomo pulls my body upright " uh Tsubasa, I don't mean to pry, but you seem to be distracted. If you're not really interested, we can always head back?"

"Distracted? Oh no, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just lost in my growing 'to do list', once I get back to work." I awkwardly rub the back of my head, avoiding the singer's eyes as my vague excuse tumbled out of my mouth. I hated to lie to the Platinum but, I wanted to keep my meeting with Yuta, private ….Besides, I've got to quit obsessing over it… damn Tsubasa, just stop thinking about it. I jerked my hand from my cheek. "Sorry, Kitakado-san, let's keep going, I really do want to see everything." I begin to cautiously walk the treacherous trail.

Tomo pushes a large green leaf out of my way, allowing me to slip pass the overgrown jungle plant. "Well okay, if you're sure? This part of the island is kept pretty much in its natural state, and since it recently rained, the trail is rather slippery." He lets out a chuckle, "As you just found out."

Tomo points to a colorful native bird nesting over my head." "This place is so gorgeous," I marveled at the beautiful sight. "Did you come here as a child?"

The platinum's smile falls, "Uh no. Actually, I didn't know about this place. I uh, found out the same time everybody else did. It's used for research ….not really personal use. So I had no idea it even existed. "

"Oh, it must have been difficult for you guys. Thinking you were trapped in the middle of nowhere, on an uninhabited island." I nervously slide my hair behind my ear.

The platinum singer swings out another hand, holding back an out stretched limb. "At the time with no shelter, and little food, I'll admit, it felt somewhat daunting."

I ducted my head, carefully walking under Tomo's outstretched arm. "And you had no idea when you'd be rescued…I was freaked, just thinking about you guys being lost at sea… I had no idea what to do…it was overwhelming. "

"Yeah when we realized you weren't with us, some of the group began to think the worst….It was hard not to … but, once we were able to call you, and knew you were alright, things started coming together…. And I don't just mean our circumstances. Although those quickly improved, as we worked together. "

"Oh?"

Tomo nodded his head, "While being trapped here, we were able to work through some issues that had been plaguing the group, since we entered Bambi school…. .But what really brought B-project together, was you."

His words caused me to freeze in my tracks, "I didn't do anything special, getting off the island was all you guys."

"That's not true Tsubasa. You kept your head, and contacted that radio station…and they in turn played our music….Do you have any idea how amazing it felt to hear one of our songs, being played at that particular time? "

"Oh that, it was literally the only thing I could do, till morning. I was hoping it would be some kind of comfort, knowing so many people were praying for your safe return. "

"It was …..And that's why the group wants to use this place for our next video." The Platinum dramatically turns around throwing out his arms, around him. "The actual birth place where B-project came together." His clear blue eyes sparkle under a wide excited grin.

I couldn't help but giggle at the singer's excitement, "Well, again it's gorgeous, and I think if we did a press junket, before the actual release, we could possibly gain some international attention for the story, behind it."

"That's just what we were thinking." Tomo nods his head.

"I'll have to talk with Granada, and your agencies, but I think it's a really good idea. It would be foolish to ignore all that free press for B-project, just before a national release."

Tomo thoughtfully nods his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't use this location, for the title song, of the project."

"Will your family be okay with us, using this half of the island?"

Tomo nods his head. "Yeah, as long as we keep the location secret, and don't actually show the building they'd be fine with it. Are you okay, you're not tired are you?" He slowly steps closer, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," Waving a dismissive hand, "you don't need to worry about me."

He ignores my gesture and continues to walk closer, His concerned eyes silently study over my face, before speaking. "Tsubasa, it hasn't been long, since the hospital released you. I don't want you to get overly tired." He cautiously extends a hand, lifting my chin. The action causes a surprised jerk of my head. Although the platinum doesn't release my chin from my reaction. "You need to tell me, if you begin to feel the slightest bit tired. Okay?"

All I could do is silently nod my head, staring in his concerned eyes.

"Promise?"

"Uh, yeah….. I uh… promise. I'll… uh let you know the moment," trapped under those damn eyes of his, causes me to forcedly swallow, "I feel… _anything_."

"Good ….that's very good, to hear." His words come out soft but serious, He shakes his head, while his eyes flash to his hand, on my face, causing him to nervously chuckle, before dropping his hand. He immediately turned around without another word, and continued to make his way along the twisty trail.

I couldn't help but stare at the Platinum's broad back, It sort of felt like he didn't realize what he had been doing ,….that he even touched me . I shook my head with the odd thought, while following the Platinum.

 **A little bit later...**

It wasn't long before we found ourselves staring into a pitched black cave. "So this is it?" I begin to cautiously step in the darkness.

Suddenly I feel a hand grab on to my arm, "Wait Tsubasa, it's really dark in there." With what little light shining from outside the cave I faintly see Tomo hold out a hand. "Here, take my hand."

Seeing his strong hand ,held out in front of me, caused my heart to rapidly beat in my chest, " You.. Uh want me to hold your hand?!" My wide eyes bounce from his held out hand to his genuine smile.

"Well yeah." He shrugs his shoulder, "It's dark for the first half, and I don't want you to trip." However, his smile quickly fades as he looks at his empty palm. "Unless you have a problem with holding it, I mean Ryūji isn't here- He sadly trails off, pulling back his offered hand.

"Oh no, I'm… uh fine," I frantically catch his retreating hand. "It makes sense."

He looks down at our joined fingers, "Uh good, then." He pulls on my arm, causing me to almost stumble into his side. "Tsubasa, stay close. It wouldn't be wise, if one of us ended up lost." As he said this, he reached into the pack, slung over his shoulder, before pulling out a flashlight. He flicked a switch causing a small beam of light to shine a path ahead. He must have known I was watching, because he shined the light on various buried rocks sticking out from the ground, effectively, proving his point.

.

My squinting eyes can barely see the small beam of light shining ahead of us, however I could sense the massive size of inside the cave….Tomo was right, you wouldn't want to lose your way in here. Once we entered the curtain of darkness, we were immediately submerged in an awkward silence. With only our steady breaths being heard …..At least, I was hoping that's all he could hear.

.

In the cover of darkness, my shaky hand consciously moves upward, covering the small patch of skin, barely containing my pounding chest. With every uncontrolled thump of my heart, I felt my face warm that much more. The searing heat radiating from my feverish face caused my head to spin. Feeling somewhat dizzy, I slowly slide my eyes close, in a vain attempt at willing my heart to slow down.

.

Even though were surrounded in darkness my eyes suddenly flash to our adjoined hands, as I feel Tomo's long fingers slip between mine, causing my heart to practically gallop out of my chest. I had to break this all-encompassing silence before the Platinum realizes the embarrassing reality, of what's actually happening right next to him. "Ah, Kitakado-san since were here, I wanted to talk to you about something, alone."

"O….oh?" His voice sounded strained.

"Ye…yeah, I wanted to um thank you, for…um, sending my things back …..I mean after that crazy night." I rolled my eyes at my stumbling words.

"Oh, that." He chuckles, "You're quite welcome, I was happy to be _your,_ Prince Charming." He squeezes my hand. "I must thank you, too. You made my birthday rather memorable….I'll never forget it."

"Hey, don't tease me. I just panicked and dived for the floor."

He continues to laugh, "You didn't have to, it was um…perfectly innocent."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but when I heard them come in, I just freaked out .I'm so sorry Kitakado-san with all the stress I must have caused you."

"Relax Tsubasa, I was fine. Besides, um what if it wasn't ….I mean uh…innocent that is .It's not like were kids… Right?" He nervously laughs.

My feet immediately stopped. "Kitakado-san?"

"Uh never mind. I guess I was just rambling." He quickly tugs me into a blinding light, "Here it is, the place we stayed."

I lifted my hand, protecting my adjusting eyes. "I understand you would want to keep your distance from the entrance, for shelter reasons. But why did you guys walk so far into the cave?"

"Oh, that's sort of a long drawn out story. Let's just say, it had to do with ironing out some of B-pro's issues, and leave it at that." My blinking eyes catch sight of Tomo's sparkling blue eyes. "Tsubasa, you want to see something really cool?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah sure."

"Then look up." He pointed upward with a smile lengthening his lips.

"Wow, that's so gorgeous!" My astonished eyes lift to a kaleidoscope colored sky, framed by a lush tropical forest cascading over the rock edges, of the open ceiling.

"I thought you might like it." He happily nods, "Now just imagine a sky filled with countless stars." He tugged our laced hands towards the ground, "Here, just lie down, next to me." The singer pulled me down next to him, without another thought. "We all just laid here, marveling at the stars. Wondering in the back of our heads, when we would be found."

"It must have been difficult for you."

"Yeah, but then Mika managed to get the radio working." He raised our joined hands between us and gently squeezed them.

"You heard one of your songs."

He dropped our joined hands, but blindly nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right. In that precious moment we came together as a group…. with the same goal. No longer three separate groups." He lets out a chuckle, turning his head.

Catching his eyes caused me to whisper out my words. "The Dome."

"Yeah, performing at the Dome ….your dream, Tsubasa." His eyes intensely dance across my warming face. "became our dream."

"It did?" I whispered out, with his face blurring.

His sparkling eyes stared into mine, as his softly spoken words fell from his lips. "Yeah, it did."

My shocked eyes bounce to my out stretched fingers, just about to touch his face. "Oh, I'm sorry ah …maybe we should get going, before it gets dark!" I jerked my body away.

Although the platinum singer refused to budge, jerking our hands closer, causing my body to almost fall on his chest. "Actually, I thought you might like to stay a little longer." He shrugged his shoulders, "You know with the stars and all." He blindly points up again, "Besides you should rest, before we head back to the beach."

Feeling my frantic heart, seeing as were practically pressed together, I knew it would be any minute before the Platinum singer would feel my out of control chest. "But….uh Kitakado-san, wouldn't making our way back, in the dark be a bit dangerous?"

"What was I thinking, yeah, you're probably right?" He shakes his head, and sits up," Perhaps another time, then?" He reaches in his bag. "Well, before we make our way out of the cave, I should probably call for the boat." He unlaces our fingers and frantically searches his bag with both hands. "I don't understand, it should be here! He begins to pat around his body.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone. I must have misplaced it." He riffles through his bag, tipping it over.

"Oh. Well, you can use mine, then." I reach in my bag, pulling out my phone. "Here you go."

He quickly goes to use it, but then blinks up at me. "Tsubasa, it's dead."

"What!" I snatch the phone from his held out fingers, before continuously swiping across the solid black screen. "That's impossible, I made sure it was fully charged, before we left."

"Really? Damn it! …I should have known. Airsickness…. Yeah, right." Tomo hissed out.

"Kitakado-san, did you say something?

He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck,

 _"Ah no, but I guess I'll get that second look at the night sky, after all."_

 **End of Tsubasa POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **Several hours later ….**

"Ryuji, Where is it?" My mischievous fuchsia eyes slide over the top of a glossy paged fashion magazine. Noticing a familiar out stretched hand.

"Oh Tomo, you finally made it back. Its looks like you could use a shower." I blindly reply as I'm doing my best to keep my eyes glued to the magazine. "How was the sightseeing? "

"Sightseeing, it was more like an unplanned sleepover. Ryūji, don't make me ask again." Tomo stubbornly holds out his hand. "My phone. Now."

An impish giggle slipped from my obscured face, as I reach next to me, pulling out the item in question, safely tucked way, by my side. "Here, I guess you somehow dropped this." without even looking I slap the phone in Tomo's awaiting palm. My hands lace around the pages of my diversion, giving it a sharp tug, to straighten the pages. "I happen to find it, after the two of you had left."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was the case." He speaks in an incredulous tone, "I'm sure you had nothing to do with Tsubasa's phone, as well."

"You know, some people just don't check the setting on their phones. Can you imagine if she kept her Bluetooth on this entire time, what that might do to her battery?" I shrug my shoulders.

"What's going on with you?" Tomo lets out a frustrated sigh, tenderly rubbing the side of his sweaty head, "All of sudden you bailed because of …. _'Air sicknesses_. Really, air sickness? Ryuji, we've been friends for _years,_ and not once do I recall you ever suffering from a case of airsickness." My friend abruptly plucks the magazine from my hands. "I'll repeat myself. What's going on with you?"

"Tomo, I should be asking you the same?" I quickly jump from seat and snatch the magazine back, sticking it under my arm.

"What?"

I reached in my short's pocket and pulled out a cherry sucker, "Listen, Tomo, as soon as you hung up with Mika, you called the venue, and _canceled,_ our major gig. Tomo that award show was being broadcasted nationally, with the strong chance of the recording to be played in other markets." I pointed the wrapped sucker towards my irritated friend. "We didn't miss a flight, like you want everyone else to believe." I quickly unwrapped the red sucker. However, I kept it out of my mouth and allowed my hand to fall to my side. "Tomo, you didn't even ask me." My depressed fuchsia eyes slide to the floor.

.

Tomo reached out, and cautiously rests a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Ryūji, I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking clearly, I just heard she was hurt then-"

I quickly cut my friend off while roughly shrugging my shoulder away from my friend's hand, "Yeah well, the next thing I know, I'm on an emergency flight headed 'away' from Kitakore's big break." I pop the sucker in my mouth, crossing my arms at my chest, "Don't even get me started in that 'so called' band meeting you called the other night. I've never seen you act like that, before. You usually brush off Kazu's reserved behavior. If it wasn't for Yuta, you could have caused a serious riff between the groups."

.

"Wait a minute, if you're talking about causing a riff, what about you bringing up Tsubasa dropping two groups? Talk about Marianas Trench. "

"Granted, it might not have been the best idea to bring up the fact in Tsubasa –chan's hospital room, but you can't deny the other groups weren't thinking about it." I shrugged my shoulders, "I just said what everybody was thinking."

"Yeah, causing trouble, as usual." My friend let's out a heavy, "Listen Ryuji, I can explain."

"Save it," I unfold an arm, swinging it up, in front of my friend, "I'm not even, close to being done," I let out a long breath, catching the platinum's confused clear blue eyes, "Tomo … I know about your birthday."

He nervously avoided looking me in the eye, "Ryuji, you know better than anyone, how I feel about my birthday. I'm not really a people person, when it comes to that particular day. " Tomo reaches up, and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

"That's what I thought too, with the sudden appearance of the 'so called' last minute tickets. You forget, I know you better than anyone does. Tomo, I'm not stupid! I know just what you had to go through to buy those tickets…. so you could have the flat, all to yourself." I let out a frustrated sigh, "Family Box seats, yeah right. Your parents wouldn't be caught dead in that type of venue."

"Ryūji, I just-"

"Don't bother to deny it, I already saw Tsubasa, crawling around our floor," Raising a knowing eyebrow, "behind the couch." Speaking in a suggestive tone.

"It's not what you think!" Tomo franticly holds up his hands, "Uh she just asked if she could stop by and well …she sort of dropped by an unexpected birthday gift. "I couldn't help notice a small smile momentary emerge on my roommate's lips, when talking about the brunet's gift. "And well we ended up talking, and I guess we fell asleep on the couch." Tomo shakes his head, "Nothing happened!"

"Oh, I'm sure of that, you would never-" I wave a dismissive hand, "but I can't let the simple fact go that you just happened to have the best sushi in Tokyo beautify laid out for two….You know the stuff Yuta kept popping his mouth. I saw the takeout box."

Tomo awkwardly slides his hands in his pants pocket. "Okay, okay enough …. that was kind of planned," My friend shrugs his shoulders, "on my part. But—"

"No, before you go off incoherently sputtering your lame excuses, perhaps you could explain this," I quickly pull a small folded piece of paper out of my pocket slapping it against my speechless roommate's chest .

"Uh, what." Tomo, blindly pulls the paper from his chest.

"Tomo, I went to Gandara. I wanted permission to paint Tsubasa's new flat, before she moved in. Except when I asked," I let out a sigh, "The Company denied the connection…, but they did direct me to who is actually responsible for Tsubasa's new flat." A knowing smirk builds on my lips, "And which family owned conglomerate do you think Gandara directed me to?"

"Ryūji, I can explain-"

"By your submission, you know exactly what I found. The sneaking around, the accusations, the odd behavior... Tomo, what the heck is going on with you, lately?" I let out a long sigh, while holding up a hand to my speechless friend. "Never mind, I've already figured it out…

 _…its Tsubasa ….you like her, don't you?"_

 **End of Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **End of chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hey guys ,I really you hope you like this chapter . Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please follow and review. See you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 The silent answer

.

I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

To Be Continued.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 8. The silent answer.

.

* * *

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **.**

 **Serval days later.**

 **.**

The sweet taste of cherry bursts in my mouth as a frustrated huff blows from my red stained lips. Somewhat annoyed, a small paperback slides from my fingers, falling back into the over packed cardboard box. The well-read curled pages fan out, after landing on its curved spine.

Seeing I hadn't really made a dent in unpacking the box I begin to inwardly question if ANYONE, not just our clumsy, yet diligent A&R should have this many previously read paperbacks. I mean most people give them away, to friends or donate them, after they finish diving in their chosen pages. They don't rat hole them away as some damn collection that they may, or may not read again. Leaving it for me to spend my entire day shelving these worthless books, I mean there's a reason there paperbacks.

.

Heck, when does Tsubasa even have enough spare time to sit, let alone read an entire book? I mean she's constantly running, always on some kind of crazy task for one group, or another. I let out a heavy sigh…I guess it really shouldn't bother me so much, perhaps she reads a lot before bed. Although I'd be surprised if she didn't just collapse the moment, she made it through the door.

Kneeling in front of a practically empty bookshelf in a pair of cute black overalls, cuffed just below my knees. My head and shoulders drop begrudgingly admitting defeat, as I reluctantly turn back to the filled box, picking up the next book.

An annoying strand of hair falls in my face, tickling my cheek, making it difficult to continue with the next book. Rather bugged by the annoying feeling I quickly tuck my out of placed strand neatly back under the hot pink handkerchief, like some adorable housewife.

All things considering, I think I was taking being dragged out of my warm cozy bed, on my only day off, fairly well. I mean most roommates would be rather snippy if their best friend excitedly exposed your boxer covered body to the frigid morning air, before the sun was even up. But there I was fully dressed, half-asleep, on my wavering legs, standing next to my panicked best friend with several coffees in hand. Waiting patiently at our A&R's BRAND NEW door .All under the guise of supporting the love-struck dummy. Because today, of all days was circled in bold red marker, on my roommate's calendar, as Tsubasa's moving day.

.

The auspicious day our A&R moves into B-pro's building …. And by the looks of it, Tomo's calendar wasn't the only one being marked for the coveted occasion.

"Kento, what the heck do you think you're doing?" My immediate attention is abruptly called to my perspiring roommate, wearing an ordinary plain grey sweatshirt, of all things. Nothing even close to what he usually wears. Of course, he isn't ACTING as his usual self, either. He adamantly stands at the flat's front door, just barely peeking over the stacked moving boxes, he's carrying in his arms.

"What does it look like Tomo, I'm just helping Tsubasa-chan move into her new place." With a sly smile he shakes the large cardboard box marked, " _private, Bedroom_." in thick black marker.

Tomo lets out a frustrated sigh "Reeeeally, I may be rather new to this whole moving business, but even 'I' know, the moving boxes go 'INSIDE' the new flat." Tomo sharply turns, nodding his head to the hallway. "NOT OUT. Of new apartment." Exasperated at the mischievous bluenette my roommate just shakes his head.

"Oh." Being caught red handed Kento pretends to read the side of the box, for the first time, "Will you look at that." With slightly blushed cheeks, the Thrive singer coolly shrugs his shoulders. "Well, then I guess I should drop this off at the local dry cleaners, for our busy A&R. It's really no problem I know the way."

"Drop it." Tomo stands firmly in front of the door.

Kento cautiously glances around the flat before leaning in to quietly speak, just above a whisper. "Come on Tomo, you can't tell me you've never wondered." Sharing a meaningful look, dropping his eyes to the box. "I mean you're still a guy, Right?"

My platinum roommate lets out yet another exasperated sigh. He's been doing that a lot lately. He extends his arms out, already filled with boxes. "Kento, Just throw it on top, I'll make sure Tsubasa's things, remain PRIVATE, like a gentleman should."

Kento's sky blue eyes blink up at the stack already over the platinum's head. "Uh Tomo, do you really think that's such a good idea? I could just-"

"Kento, just do it." He gives the bluenette a sharp warning look.

"Okay boss, if that's what you really want?" The bluenette shrugs his shoulders, before placing the box on the very top of Tomo's stack.

Seeing the stack teeter far above my roommate's inexperienced head, I quickly popped the cherry lollipop out of my mouth to say something. "Uh, Tomo."

"Relax guys, I'm perfectly capable of moving a few boxes." Tomo blindly begins to maneuver in the room, towards the main bedroom.

Suddenly seeing the impending collision over my roommate's oblivious head I hastily call out, "Tomo, look out!" However, it's a bit too late, as I squeeze my eyes tight, curling into my tense shoulders, waiting for the inevitable crash. Once I hear all the boxes topple to the floor I cautiously peek, opening one of my fuchsia colored eyes. "For the low threshold." The rest of my useless warning kind of slips out, like a hesitant afterthought.

.

An abrupt gasp escapes my dropped shocked mouth as I quickly notice my normally 'graceful' roommate, stunned, standing in the middle Tsubasa's previously packed items. All Kento and I can do is helplessly watch as the panicked platinum dives to his knees, thoughtlessly cramming the items back in the opened box, at a frantic pace. Completely unaware at what's _actually_ scattered around the floor as he's entirely too caught up in his self-appointed task.

.

"Kitakado-san!" That is until a completely red-faced A&R walks in from the Kitchen. Causing my bumbling roommate to finally realize what exactly is in his frenzied fingers, wrists deep. Seeing a colorful jumble of silky brassieres tangled in his fingers, like some kind of crazy spaghetti. He suddenly screams, violently shaking his hands, frantically trying to free himself from Tsubasa's intimate apparel.

.

Finally freed, my best friend falls back, leaning on his arms. "I'm so, so sorry Tsubasa, You see it was an accident! I was just carrying some of your things, and I didn't see –"

Tsubasa quickly kneels down, holding out a hand, and letting out a frustrated breath. "It's fine Kitakado-san," For the first time since we were introduced, Tsubasa's tone came out strained. "Like you said, it was an accident….Please, let me just do it, myself." She begins to hurriedly pick up the items, looking straight ahead, avoiding my sputtering roommate's pleading eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best….again, you have my deepest apologies, Tsubasa." Embarrassed, and completely irritated with his useless attempts he slowly raises to his feet and walks over to me. Standing with his arms crossed, with his head dropped in defeat.

Once our blushing A&R gathers all her things, she quickly stuffs the box under her arm, before standing to her feet.

Kento peeks in the box with a raised teasing eyebrow over his sky-blue eyes. "Well, well, Tsubasa-chan, I whole heartily approve." Lifting one of the straps of the lacey garments on two held out fingers. "I'd be happy to help you put them away."

Irritated, she snaps the garment from Kento's fingers. "Uh, no thank you Kento, I think I can manage it on my own." Tsubasa walks pass the bluenette in a huff.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you would say." Defeated, he speaks to himself, but as he's tenacious as ever he quickly tries to catch up. Only to find a slammed door, just inches from his leering face. Salvaging whatever he has left of what remains of his dignity, he casually shrugs his shoulders and strolls through the swinging kitchen, joining his Thrive bandmate.

With the room now empty, I couldn't help but chuckle, and shake my head at the entire foreseeable incident. Of course, my mortified roommate didn't find my amusement, "Funny" in the slightest. He unfolds his arms, sinking his clutching fingers deep into his platinum strands, "Ah, what the hell am I doing?"

I couldn't help but continue to chuckle at my confused roommate, albeit not as much at first.

He slides down the wall, with his long denim clad legs stretched out in front of him. "Come on Ryūji, give a guy a break." Tomo sadly refuses to lift his head, speaking in a depressed tone.

Of course, my perfectly mannered roommate meant well enough, but being born with a silver spoon, he wasn't exactly experienced at lumping boxes, like some of the more capable members. Which for the most part turned out to be my pinket friend, who immediately started organizing the kitchen, the moment he rushed through the door, ready to work."

.

As for the rest of Thrive, well, Kento was his usual self and I'm pretty sure Goushi, is strumming his guitar somewhere in the basement, refusing to lend a hand. The Moons however, were unavoidably absent, as they were assigned to a last minute gig, much to their dismay. Leaving little ole me, and unlike Tomo, I happily accepted my shortcomings, as a burly moving man. Hence, the reason I find myself toiling over a mountain of paperbacks, and stubbornly empty bookshelf.

.

"Here, Tomo." Seeing the depressed platinum chiding himself my laughter immediately died. I held out a worn paperback to my irritated friend. "Grab a book and follow my example. Just leave the rest to the professionals…After all, knowing what I know, I'm sure, you're the one who hired them, In the first place." Noticing the last bit of cherry candy held in my cheek and my troubled roommate, I decide not to replace it. Crunching the remainder before tossing the stick in a nearby trash bin.

.

His ice blue eyes cautiously flash around the room. "Shhh, Ryūji will you be quiet." Tomo hisses out "What if someone hears you?" He snatches the book from my held out fingers. "Besides, I never said-"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and remain buttoned up, even from your best friend." I quickly speak over my rambling friend in a sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes as I blindly reach into the box to retrieve another beat up book. "Just like on the island."

"Really, you're going to bring that up, now!" My platinum blonde roommate hisses out, cautiously glancing around the room. "Ryūji, the island was your fault, with your little phone stunt." Tomo snatches the book from my held out hand.

"Not like you said anything good. You haven't said a single word about what REALLY happened. By the way, you're welcome." Seeing my confused friend, I can't help let out a sigh. "Look Tomo, you can deny it all you want, I'm sorry to tell you this… but it's written all over your face.." I teasingly tap his plain grey sweatshirt, with the top of a tattered book. "At least to me, that is."

With round stunned eyes, my roommate thoughtlessly rubs his cheek. "My face, really?"

"Yeah, and here I thought you were a pretty good actor, too. But now …Man, you better invest in a drama coach, if you plan on hiding it much longer."

My platinum bandmate shakes his head, as if to clear it, before grabbing the book on his chest. "Come on Ryūji this is serious, I'm not really in the mood for your usual jokes."

"Who's joking? I'm serious." Peeking in the box next to me, I discover a title that appeared interesting. "Here's an idea." I begin to speak in a distracted tone as I thumb through the bright yellow paperback. "Instead of portraying yourself as a bumbling, know nothing, moving brute, take a peek at some of these titles … find out what makes Tsubasa tick."

Tomo attempts to grab the book from my hands.

"Well maybe not all of the books, at least not this one." It was true, by the wide range of titles, and topics I wasn't entirely convinced Tsubasa ever turned down an offered book, in her life…not from a well-meaning friend, a nosy neighbor, not even the post master general himself ,no one . For that matter, she probably rescued abandoned books off the side of the road. I mean the box seemed endless, and we kept pulling out one bizarre title, after the next.

.

"On second thought, I'm pretty sure the only knowledge you'll ascertain by going through this heaping mound, is that your future girlfriend either has a grudge against trees or she secretly a hoarder. Either way, you're in trouble." I chuckled, nudging Tomo with a suggestive elbow.

"Ryūji, will you please stop saying that. She is nothing of the sort."

"Which 'one' are you referring to?"

"Ryūji."

"Fine," My eyes cautiously glance over to our A&R's closed bedroom door. "Hey, here's something _novel_ to think about." I shake a book towards my friend.

Frustrated, Tomo silently lifts a hand to the side of his head, rubbing small soothing circles in his temple, a sure sign I've irritated him.

"Take Tsubasa out on a _real_ dinner date. You know, one with food, plates, and a snarky waiter. Oh, and the most important little detail, NEITHER of you should be falling asleep in the middle of it …That kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen until looonnng after the actual date ."

"Ryūji!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're such a broken record. Although, by the looks of it, before I came home, things were set up rather cozy."

"I told you nothing happened! " Tomo spoke just a little too loud, causing his blue eyes to flash to the closed door. Relived for the unmoving door he leans in closer, lowering his voice. "She merely dropped off a birthday gift that night, so I ended up inviting her to stay and listen to it. That's all that happened."

"Yeah, that's what you keep saying." Speaking in a distracted tone as I find myself drawn in with the first riveting chapter of the yellow paperback. "Wait a minute!" My head snaps up, blinking up at my platinum roommate. "Is it that same cd you've been driving me crazy with, lately? I wondered where that damn thing came from. I thought it was for some kind of upcoming project you were working on."

"Oh. Sorry about that. " Tomo slides his eyes to the floor, "I…uh didn't realize it bothered you." I hand the book I was reading to my roommate. "I'll use earbuds when you're at home."

I couldn't help but be annoyed. I love music as much as next person, but he just kept playing it, over and over. I could probably recite the playlist from memory. Now, that I know, it's completely clear. Tomo, may not be willing to admit to himself, but it was totally obvious,

…..Tomo is looooong gone, for our A&R.

"Don't worry about it.. You know me, if it really bothered me, I would have said something." Seeing my roommate so upset, I lied about the music. "Anyway, we kind of strayed off topic….now, about the island?" My voice turns curious.

"Again, just like the flat… it's was…um … mostly innocent." Tomo places the book on the shelf, awkwardly avoiding my eyes.

I reach out and stop his arm. "Wait, _Mostly_?" I raised an intrigued eyebrow. "What does 'mostly' mean?

However, he just shakes his head, stubbornly staying silent, pulling his arm away.

"TOMO, WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?" I purposely raised my voice.

"Shhh, Ryūji!" A panicked Tomo glanced over to the closed door, before sliding them over to me. However I just acted like I was about to say something even louder. With pleading eyes, his voice almost comes out in a whisper. "Alright, alright you win." His eyes cautiously glance back to the door before dropping to the floor. "It's 'mostly' innocent because, well …we ….almost kissed….There, are you happy?"

.

"What really?" Stunned I blinked up at my sheepish roommate.

"Yeah." He nodded his dropped head, "but at the last minute, she pulled away. I didn't even realize what was happening, until it was over." Tomo lifts his hands in his hair, roughly rubbing his silky mop, as if he was vigorously washing the thoughts from his head. "Uhg damn it! I just don't understand what has been going on with me, lately! Half the time I can't concentrate, and the other half, I find myself _unconsciously_ getting _closer_ to her? "

.

I shrug my shoulders, as I slide another paperback on to the shelf. "I already _told_ you, what I think is going on. You just need to admit it to yourself. "I teasingly poke a finger at my roommate's chest. "Aaand start acting on it. You two just need a little shove in the right direction, that's all. Closer isn't necessarily a bad thing …maybe YOU or 'Tsubasa,' will _finally_ catch a clue of what's really going on… before someone else actually does. I mean the impromptu date, the flat…. the movers… It's completely obvious from where I'm standing."

.

Tomo raised a hand, rubbing the back of his head as he listened to my words. "Ryūji, I told you, I'm just being supportive of a friend in need, that's all."

I swiftly swing out my arms in exaggeration, making my point. "Really Tomo, you're leasing an entire flat for her. Granted, it's not as extravagant as the individual groups' floors but it's still an entire flat. I would say that's a little more than being supportive."

"The flat, is because B-project, minus Goushi, decided it was the best course of action."

"Yeah I know all that, remember I was there."

"Then, I don't understand, what's your problem?"

"Knowing you, I bet you tried renting an entire floor, like the rest of the bands. What, they didn't have any available penthouses, at the time." I quietly teased in hushed tones.

"No, I knew if I did that she would most likely go to Gandara and make a fuss. " His eyes contently glance around the medium sized, two bedroom apartment. "This is the perfect amount of space for a single person. And the view is gorgeous from her Balcony, perfect for a morning cup of coffee."

"Really?" Giving my roommate a knowing look.

"What?" He awkwardly clears his throat, "Uh…. _anyway_ , you have to admit there's a lot of strange accidents occurring….and I think the _group_ will relax, now that she here."

"So what, you've found a new hobby, being a realty agent?" Speaking in a sarcastic tone "Damn it, Tomo, will you listen to yourself! You've put so much thought in this. Can't you see that?"

"Honestly, I tried to get Gandara to spring for it. It would have been nothing for them, to do so, but for some reason the chairman wouldn't budge. Besides this way, everybody wins .Tsubasa is safely close by, where ALL of the members can watch over her, not just me. I get to keep my word to the group, about being B-project's representative in the matter, with nobody being the wiser….I would do the same for any of the other members."

.

"Oh come on, you just told me you practically kissed her… Wake up Tomo!" Realizing how loud I was speaking, I quickly glanced over to her door.

"Ryūji!" Tomo quietly hissed out.

I sarcastically rolled my eyes, "Yeah I'm sure you and Hikaru will enjoy that romantic dinner for two, in an empty flat. " I reach out with a comforting hand, placing it on Tomo's shoulder. "Look, I understand, coming from your background, this type of thing can be difficult to acknowledge. I mean mommy and daddy, are certainly going to flip with the news. I'll give you that."

.

He shrugs away from my hand, "Oh, do you think? Remember what happened when I told them I wanted to change schools, and attend Bambi with you?" His perfect posture falls as he woefully slides a book on the shelf. "Now, that's a 'fun' memory, to relive ."

"Yeah, I know ….but listen to me, Tomo. You need to stop denying it. From what I know, 'IT' just doesn't go away, without some _serious_ pain involved." A heavy sigh blows from my lips, "and even if it could, why would you want it to? I mean, you of all people should want it. No, you should be ravenous for it …Then maybe your birthdays, could be something to look forward to, instead of your usual …..At least give Tsubasa the chance to hear how you really feel."

.

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying, Ryūji. I honestly do, I'm just not sure it's that simple." Tomo nudges me with his shoulders, "Hey not to change the subject, but why the heck did you have to bring THIS exact topic up, HERE?" He glances around the apartment. "I mean really, here, of all places? It's not like were r _oommates_ , or anything." Tomo surprisingly mixes in a little sarcasm with his usual tone.

.

"Well, to be fair, I did TRY ever since we came back from the island….but you just stubbornly avoided the topic, every time I even came close to it." My lips curled into a gratifying smile, for the spontaneous idea that just sort of 'popped' in my fuzzy sleep laden head, this morning. "I figured you wouldn't have anywhere to run, if I confronted you here. Besides, call it a bit of sweet revenge for this morning's rather rude wake up call."

.

"Okay, smart guy, let's just say you're right." He blindly picks up a book from the box.

"Hello," I confidently chuckle, while nodding my head. "I am right."

"Whatever, let's say you're right. What about B-Project?"

"What ABOUT B-Project?" I shrug my shoulders as I slide another book on to the self.

"The mere suggestion of dropping the other groups had us practically at each other's throats …..And to be honest, just between the two of us," Tomo cautiously glances around the room, making sure it's completely empty, before speaking in a hushed tone. "I can't say I entirely hate the idea of Tsubasa working for Kitakore, exclusively. I think even temporary it would do her a world of good. I mean she works so hard, all the time. If she's not with us, she has two other groups to contend with…I think it's just too much for one person to do on their own….. Ryūji, is it selfish of me to just want, Tsubasa happy and safe? No matter what it costs B pro?"

.

"No. I think deep down that's what we all want. At least that's what it feels like, to me. I believe everyone understands what needs to be done, but not a single group is willing to do it …..And well you heard what she said."

With his shoulders weighed down heavily in concern for our A&R, he rubs the back of his neck and blows out a long breath ."You mean how she refuses to pick one group for another? Yeah she's being stubborn as usual…For such a sweet good natured person she does have a rather strong obstinate streak."

"Only for her friends." Seeing my roommate's eyes turn dreamy I can't help but chuckle. Man, I wish I had a mirror ….You really need to see the weird face your making.

"Pardon, what about my face?"

"It only happens when your around me ….but Just now when you start talking about our A&R the way you just did, you get this dopey look on your face…If you could only see that face you would stop debating yourself, and jump in with both feet, like 'I' know you should."

"Fine, fine, focus Ryūji." He lets out a sigh. "With that being said," Tomo points to his face, drawing a swift imaginary circle in the air, around it. "What do you think THIS….whatever, THIS, might be…how do you think it will affect the group?"

"I'm not really sure." I lift my head, giving my confused roommate a serious look. Some might say a clear warning. "Although, I have this strong feeling that were about to find out, and soon."

… _.and Judging from what I've been seeing, it won't be dependent on what 'YOU' finally decide, either."_

 _._

 **End of Ryūji's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tsubasa Sumisora's POV**

 **.**

 **Several hours later.**

A long relieved sigh passes through my lips, breaking the still silence of my new flat, my new home. My tired muscles begin to relax and sink against the polished grain of the front door. Taking a quiet moment to glance over the fairly modern apartment, feeling a sudden heaviness fill my chest.

Everything sparkled with a newness. The handle on the oven door didn't occasionally wiggle loose. I'm sure the bathroom faucet didn't drip, just as the lavender spare bedroom wasn't filled with old packed boxes of bittersweet memories, I can't bring myself to explore …..Although in truth, it felt slightly cold and unfamiliar.

But I guess that's only natural, I lived in my mother's house since I could remember. As comforting as it is, as it always will be, it feels like living in the past. The sparkling skyscraper apartment is ….now my future, that I not only need to get used to, but embrace whole heartedly.

The sound of running water and clinking glass produces a genuine smile on my lips. My thumb lightly brushes against the chilled box that is dotted with moisture and wrapped in my fingers. The cold box gives me a gentle reminder as I slowly push off the front door, heading for the kitchen. With my hands filled, one with a steaming cup of tea I cautiously maneuver my way through the swinging kitchen door.

.

That is, until I'm suddened, seeing soapy water spilling over the counters edges I sprint across the polished floor and quickly reach in front of the spaced out singer. "Ashū-san!" My sudden arrival causes the pinket to shake his head, dropping the brush and the glass back in the water.

"Oh damn!" Noticing the water pooling around his checkerboard sneakers, he hastily kneeled down, whipping the daisy covered dish towel from over his shoulders to sop up the water. "I'm so sorry for the mess, Tsubasa-chan!" He blindly apologizes while anxiously drying up the floor.

"Relax Ashū-san, it's just a little spilled water." I swiftly grab another spare dishrag from the thick glass counter and quickly go right to work, attacking the small puddle from the opposite side. It wasn't a few minutes later until the polished floor was dry. "You see, no harm no foul. " I held out my hand for the soaking wet dishtowel.

Seeing my out stretched hand he carefully handed me the towel. "Even so, I should have watched what I was doing. I don't know if you've realized this or not but at times … I can be a little clumsy." He nervously looks down at his hands.

.

I quickly tossed the towel in a nearby bucket, under the sink. Planning on washing it later. "Are you kidding me, you unpacked my entire kitchen, and on your day off, no less. No, you deserve a metal or at the very least my thanks, I couldn't have managed it without you." I sit formally on the floor and respectfully lower my head at the anxious pinket. "Thank you, Ashū-san."

.

Which seems to make him even more nervous, frantically waving his hand out in front of him. "Oh no it was nothing really….but your uh, welcome." With blushed cheeks, he quickly nods his head. "Although, you don't need to be so formal. I was just helping out a uh …..Friend. That's all."

Although, as soon as I was able to get a good look at him, kneeling on the floor I couldn't help but lift my hand to my mouth , covering a burst of laughter, "What on earth are you wearing Ashū-san?"

He innocently blinked down with wide rose colored eyes, "What do you mean, this?" He runs his thumb under the pink frilly strap, tied around his broad chest. His black horizontal striped t-shirt only emphasizes the fact… I don't know if it's a mandate from Daikoku-san or what. But Yuta, like the rest of Thrive, payed EXTRA attention to the development of their muscles. I mean, sure the other groups did as well, but Thrive brought something extra special ….something primal. Hard and edgy, it was practically the band's calling card.

.

"Oh, isn't this yours, I thought you wouldn't mind. Since I was working in the kitchen." His large hands nervously reach around his back to fumble with the bow. "I'm sorry, I should have asked, I'll just take it off- "He turned his head, to avoid being embarrassed.

"OH, no! Yuta, don't worry about it! "I reached out a hand to touch his knee. "It's fine really, you just surprised me that's all." Seeing Yuta's expressive rose colored eyes framed by a black handkerchief, tied in his shaggy pink hair caused my lips to press firmly together, holding back a fit of giggles.

I realize immediately what I had done the moment he snapped his head up, revealing a quick knowing smile. …I accidently called him by his giving name, again. Although he didn't comment, or tease me like he normally does when I do. He just shrugs his shoulders continuing. "Reiji, and I found it in the packed boxes. He thought I should use it, you know with the water and everything."

Even though the pinket was being nothing but sincere a few giggles began to slip out.

His cheeks blazed, with an annoyed look. "Hey Tsubasa, don't laugh… I was trying to explain myself.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you look so damn ….ADORABLE!" I slapped a hand over my giggling mouth, but the laughter just bursts through as I tried to explain. "It's just….. I mean…. you're so handsome and edgy, the utter definition of a heartthrob rock star." My eyes began to water. "But now you're so sweetly kneeling on my kitchen floor, wearing my mother's frilly pink apron with your hair tied in a handkerchief." My arms wrapped around my soar stomach, as I continued to laugh. "You look like some kind of bizarre, house wife …it's just so adorable!"

"Wait Tsubasa!" His rose colored eyes go wide, "you um, think….I'm adorable?"

My giggles died on my lips the moment I realized what I had just said, causing a hot feeling to swirl on my cheeks. "Well uh," I awkwardly drop my eyes to my fidgeting hands, nodding my head "Yeah sure, I ah ….mean anybody would, dressed like you are" I shrug my shoulders, acting like it was obvious anybody would think the pink was adorable.

"Oh." HIs eyes dropped.

It's true any woman would have squealed in utter delight, before passing out from massive blood lost, from just the innocent sight. Although I had to admit, I could feel my heart race…and I didn't think it was from your usual crazed fangirl reaction. Although, I can secretly admit to those, too.

I found my eyes drawn to his strong broad shoulders, and muscled chest, hidden under the sheer pink ruffled fabric. Not his usual costumes he dons for Thrive. Momentary flashes assaulted my head with his muscled arms firmly, but gently guiding me to the soapy covered floor. His normally good natured smile, turns serious as he leans in, hovering over my soaking wet body. Reaching a trembling hand up, the pinket softly slides his large fingers under my jaw, tilting my face to his. Suddenly my heart is whipped up in frenzy as an unyielding warmth presses against my needy lips.

"Tsubasa-chan …Tsubasa?" I feel a hand gently shake my shoulders.

I quickly shake my head, clearing the less then innocent flashes from it. Realizing I had been staring at him this entire time, I nervously drop my eyes to the perfectly dry floor. With no soap suds in sight, I realize I was just fantasizing about the pinket. I could feel my rapid heartbeat hammer under my fingers as I sat there bewildered of what just happened.

His long eyelashes blink up with concerned eyes. "Tsubasa are you sure, you're alright?" Seeing my cheeks burn on my face a playful teasing smile emerges on his features, "If I didn't know better, it looked like you were lost in some rather INTERESTING, thoughts. " He bluntly applies.

"I uh." I nervously look away,

His curled fingers brush against my cheek, "Now, what could you POSSIBLY be thinking about, that has your cheeks so warm?"

Stunned by the sudden feel of his rough fingers against my face, caused my breath to catch in my dry throat, as I just wordlessly stared at the playful pinket.

"Hmm?" He raises an inquisitive eyebrow, "Care to share?"

"Oh!" My eyes suddenly break his teasing expectant gaze. "I nearly forgot, I bought you something." I could feel my anxious heart begin to slow to a normal pace, thankful for the desperate need of the change of topic.

"Really?" When Yuta notices my eyes glance towards the glass counter, over our heads, he quickly gets up on to his feet. He wipes his wet hands on the pink frilly apron, before gently offering me his hand, with a sweet smile playing on his lips. "Here, allow me?"

"Uh, thank you Ashū-san." I cautiously slide my fingers into Yuta's warm hand, he gently squeezes around them as he easily tugs me to my feet.

He must have misjudged his own strength, because I ended up practically crashing in the pinket's firm chest. With blushed cheeks, his rose colored eyes gaze down towards me. "Uh sorry, Tsubasa –chan I guess I kind of…slipped." He nervously licked his lips.

I anxiously swallow while looking up, "I …Uh…No, I should have watched where I was….um, going."

"How can you say that, it was obviously my fault." He softly chuckles, with his eyes peering down. "Of course, where I'm standing, it isn't necessarily a bad thing."

I nervously look away, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Anyway, I just came from the down stairs lobby, I was surprised, but the café had your favorite fully stocked." I went to reach for the chilled box on the counter, noticing he still had my hand.

As if he was caught in a thought, he quickly shakes his head, before glancing at our joined fingers. "Oh, sorry." He clumsily unlaces our fingers, dropping his hand, from mine. "So Tsubasa-chan, you met Adachi-san?"

My eyes glanced from my hand, uncomfortably turning to face the pinket, before simply nodding my head.

He awkwardly takes a step back to lean against the counter. "When I first moved to the building he watched me repeatedly walk to the convenience store. I was just a kid, I didn't realize Daikoku-san arranged an account with him, and if I didn't see, what I wanted all I had to do was simply ask for it. I mean within reason, you know a tea, a burger, that sort of thing."

He mainly fed us when Yashamaru-san was -"Once he realized who he began to talk about he awkwardly trailed off, dropping his eyes to his feet. "Well you know… he fed us between rehearsals and gigs. That was the arrangement. I guess that was a big reason why Daikoku-san picked this particular building. "

My heart grew heavy as I could plainly see swirls of pained confusion churning in the pinket's lost depressed eyes, as with most of the B-pro members. The former director's behavior, only brought up unresolved questions ….and most of them were painful, even to consider.

He forced a smile on his face, "So uh …anyway," He cleared his throat, "Every few days I would run to the local store to stock up until, one day I saw Adachi-san stand proudly, with his arms crossed at his chest, with a fully stocked refrigerator filled with nothing but little pink boxes. I was just so confused from what I saw I blinked up at him, wondering what the man was up to." Yuta happily chuckled to himself with the memory, "This man who could easily be mistaken for a professional sumo wrestler, leaned down, pointed his enormous finger at my scrawny chest and said, "You're spreading a bad habit that's bad for business….I now have your favorite."

.

"Well then, that explains a lot." I reached over and grabbed the box from the counter before tossing it to him.

He easily catches the box, "Thanks Tsubasa-chan." He gives me a little two finger salute. "Explains what?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, with my red ballerina flats casually crossed at the ankles, I cautiously uncap the white lid on the paper cup. Being careful not to slosh the tawny colored liquid around the edges. Swirls of steam erupt out of the top, wafting against my face before smelling a delicious hint of spicy apple. I quickly puckered my lips to the edge, blowing the sweet steaming puffs momentarily away from the cup, cooling the tea. "Oh, you see, when I went to pay at the counter, the clerk asked about you, and if you were slacking off? I figured you must know him, but I'm afraid I was bit taken back by the question, so I just dumbly nodded."

.

"Slacking off, why that guy." He shakes his head, while blindly spearing the straw in the pink box. "Never mind, it's uh just little inside joke, between the two of us."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, since I'm the only one in the building who drinks the stuff, he must have figured you were buying it for me. I wouldn't worry about your reaction too much, "He shrugs his shoulders. "That's how everyone acts around Adachi-san, when they first move in. He's a little intimidating. "

"Yeah, you could definitely say that."

The clear tiny straw slips from his lips, before continuing . "He pretty much knows everything that goes on in the building. He's not just a café clerk, he's part of the building's security too." He chuckles to himself, "He's a good guy. I bet you'll like him, once you get settled. "

Seeing his wide content smile I innocently babble out, "So Ashū-san have you always drank strawberry milk?"

The usual sparkle in his rose colored eyes suddenly dulls, into something almost lifeless. His face twists in apparent sadness, while his sullen eyes fall to his fingers, lingering over the pink box. "Uh no, actually when I was much, much…. um younger I couldn't stand the stuff." He awkwardly lifts his head, with a small forced smile molded to his lips. "I thought strawberry milk was for ….uh babies, and well, girls…You know I've never told anyone that before. Everybody just assumes when they see me, that I've always drank the stuff."

.

"I'm sorry Ashū-san, did I say something wrong?" A little taken back by the sudden change of his good natured mood, "I ah, didn't mean to pry."

Seeing my concerned face, he swiftly waves his hand in front of the frilly apron, before dropping it. "No, its fine Tsubasa–chan, I've told you before, you can ask me anything." He lifts the box to his lips, taking a long sip, and closing his eyes… truly savoring the flavored milk. He slowly pulled the straw from his lips, lifting it to his face so his eyes could linger, practically reminiscing over the pink box. "Heck, what did I know, I was just a small boy. For a long time, I didn't exactly understand what actually happened myself." He spoke to himself with a shadow of his former sadness across his features.

.

A tense feeling hovered around the brightly lit kitchen, "But Ashū-san, that seems to be all you drink, so um…what changed your mind?"

"Uh well, I'm afraid that's a bit of a long story, really." He anxiously rubs the back of his neck, with a nervous chuckle. "Although-" A sly smile quickly fills his face, as he playfully strolls over , one foot in front of the other , until he stands right in front of me . "I'll tell you what Tsubasa-chan, I'll tell you the entire story. Everything, from beginning to end. "He lifts a hand, and lightly pokes the tip of my nose before crossing them at his chest. "For a price."

.

My crimson eyes nervously blinked up at the pinket. "What kind of a price?"

He points a finger at me, "Ha! That's what I want, right there!" He chuckles, while shaking his head, "It's _my name_ , Tsubasa-chan. If you truly want to hear it, my PRICE is you're FORBIDDEN from calling me 'Ashū-san' from here on out. It's that simple."

"Y…y..your name?" My wide eyes flicker up, shaking my head, "Wait, Ashū-san …I ….I'm not sure I can, I mean, I don't call the other guys by their –"I anxiously trail off.

He chuckles, "Relax Tsubasa, it's not a hard fast condition."

Relieved my hand rests on my heart, "Wait, so you were joking?"

"No, not really. I really do want you to call me Yuta, I asked as much, repeatedly. "He turns his head, letting out a heavy sigh as he steps forward, reaching out with his long arms . "Bu-t, if it causes you this much trouble even considering it …..Well, then I guess I'll leave it to you." He place his hands on the counter …on either side of my hips, while speaking in a self-contemplating tone. "I just hope someday, soon, you would consider it….That you'll consider me." The pinket mumbles the last part under his breath.

.

"Uh… Ashū-san, what did you just say?" My voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Oh, never mind Tsubasa-chan, it seems it's not the time, seeing as you decided to use my last name yet again." He chuckled with a forced smile. "I was just thinking out loud," He waves a dismissive hand. "Besides….I had already decided, that night, I was going to tell you."

"You mean that night…. in my uh….Hospital room, when you- ?" My hand thoughtlessly drifted up to my warming cheek.

"Shhh," He gently brushed a finger on my lips, lifting his head, revealing a small _genuine_ smile. "Yeah, that night." Yuta gives me a knowing look.

Having him so close, I anxiously turn away from his finger, nervously sliding a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Well, were both here, now?" I attempt to sooth my rambling dry mouth as I force myself to swallow.

"And there's no nurse on duty." He added with a teasing eyebrow. "Lucky me."

"Yeah …you're uh right." I nervously nod my head, avoiding the pinket's eyes. "There's uh nothing stopping you." I had to wonder if Yuta could hear my heart madly pounding in my chest.

.

"Yeah. I think it's time." He lifts a hand, playfully ruffling the top of my head with a chuckle. "But first." He steps a few feet away, sliding his hand in his black cargo shorts, pulling his phone out. With a quick swipe of his thumb, he turns off his phone, tossing it back in his pocket. He nods his head to himself before holding out an expectant hand. "Tsubasa-chan, may I see your phone?"

.

 _ **End of Tsubasa's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _ **Come on now, let's hurry up. It's getting late."**_

 _ **A blonde tall man, wearing a wide ecstatic grin happily kneels down on to the grassy field while throwing out his awaiting arms. Just as an excited 5 year old boy, carrying a bright red ribbon practically leaps in the man's arms. The man sweeps the boy off his feet and tightly squeeze him with an affectionate hug. "Did you see it? Did you see it? Dad, did you see how fast I ran!" The excited boy thrusts the red ribbon in his father's face, nearly knocking off the man's glasses.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I sure did champ, you were like lightning out there!" With a wide beaming smile, the father happily lifts a hand, adjusting his crooked glasses before proudly rubbing a shaky hand in his son's mop top.**_

 _ **The little boy vigorously shook his head, before brushing his bangs to the side, fixing his mussed hair. His eyes quickly catch sight over his dad broad shoulder causing the little boy to slowly unfurl his fingers, giving his precious trophy a good look. His once wide cheerful smile falls. "I'm sorry dad… I tried really, really, hard, but that Yamato, "The little boys expression turns cold as his eyes glance over to another little boy, with ginger hair, happily dancing around his parent's legs, waving a blue ribbon over his head. "He was just too fast for me, to catch up. "The little boy gives the ribbon a disgusted look, almost allowing it to slip through his tiny fingers. "I wanted to win the blue one for you, dad."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The father's expression firms, as he gently takes the scorned ribbon. "Now Champ, I won't have any of that." He lets out sigh, gently raising his son's chin to look in his father's kind rose colored eyes. "Now son, did you try your best?"**_

 _ **With his dad holding up his chin, the little boy considers it for a moment, before sharply nodding his head. "Yeah, I sure did, I tried so hard my legs felt like they were on fire."**_

" _ **On fire you say, well then, that's all the matters." The father looks down, checking his son's legs. "Well, it looks like it's out now." He exaggeratedly wipes the sweat from his forehead, blowing out a relived breath, "That was a close one."**_

 _ **The little boy begins to chuckle, shaking his mop top head, "No, no, they were ALMOST on fire, dad."**_

" _ **Oh, my mistake." The father begins to tickle his son's ribs.**_

 _ **The little boy happily squirms in his father's arms, jerking his torso this way and that. "Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore." Seeing his son's usual wide beaming smile return, the man stops tickling the boy's ribs.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **You see son, unlike in TV shows or storybooks it's a hard fact in life that we can't ALWAYS win. I know that seems like a bit of a disappointment, but I'm afraid it's true…But as long as you tried your best and kept that beaming smile on your face," He playfully taps the end of his son's nose. "It doesn't matter if you get a blue ribbon or a pink polka dotted ribbon or no ribbon at all. As long as you gave it your best shot, that's what matters… So be happy for your friend, and for you, as well. "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The little boy scrunches up his nose. "A pink ribbon, why on earth would ANYONE want a pink ribbon?" The little boy quickly snatches the ribbon from his father's offered hand, hugging it to his chest.**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm with you champ, I'd much rather have a bright red one." The father begins to playful tickle his son's ribs, this time with intention of not stopping.**_

" _ **Click…click ….click." Several blinding flashes quickly halt the sweet father and son moment.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A rather tall slender women wearing a wide brim hat, and long sundress peeks out from behind a modest black handheld camera. "What's that, it's so happens I love the color pink." She lifts a hand, playfully flipping her long flowing hair that hangs just below her shoulders. "Let's get a photo of the champ, and his proud papa." Without another warning, the camera's flash goes off a few dozen times.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mom warn us next time." The little boy rubs his eyes. "All, I can see our spots, now."**_

" _ **Opps sorry," She lifts her wide crimson eyes to the clouds. "I'll uh turn the flash off since it's still somewhat light out." Supporting a small boy with one hand, she fumbles with the camera's setting, before nodding to herself.**_

 _ **The man slides a thumb and forefinger under his glasses, rubbing his irritated eyes. "Way to go Honey, Keep capturing those family memories." The man sarcastically replies.**_

" _ **Oh poo." The women gives her foot a little stomp. "You never say that when you're asking me for current pictures of the boys."**_

" _ **Okay truce." The blond man strolls over to his wife, wrapping his one arm around her shoulders kissing her on the cheek. As her wide brim hat blocks the tender kiss, from any unwanted onlookers.**_

 _ **Without even thinking about it, her hand holding the camera slides under his arm, giving him a tight squeeze. "Alright, you're forgiven, it's getting kind of late. We better start heading back."**_

" _ **Yeah, give me minute, dear." The man lets out a sigh, while holding his little family in his arms as a content smile slowly emerges on the man's handsome face.**_

 _ **Just a little bit later …**_

" _ **I win! I win!" A pair of small hands reach out and slap a polished dark blue door. With a heaving chest, the energetic little boy excitingly yells back to his family, who's casually walking towards the blue sedan. "Look dad, I did my best! "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A large hand ruffles the boy's shaggy head, "That's right champ, you sure did." His father chuckles as he walks pass his animated son, while reaching out to open the car door. "Well done, son." As soon as his father swings open the door, the boy leaps into his seat, waiting to be buckled in.**_

 _ **On the passenger side, the content mother happily pulls her hat off her head, allowing the last bit of sinking sun to reflect a warm orange glow off her silky tresses. She lifts a hand and flips her wavy pink locks off her shoulders before sliding it over the top of her head, subduing any flyaway strands.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Like most mothers, the beautiful woman manages to do most things with a single hand. Usually balancing a sleeping child in one hand, juggling numerous essentials with the other. But always figuring out a way to find two free arms for what's truly important.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Her floppy hat dangles in her fingers as her arms gently squeeze around her wakening son, giving him one last hug, before carefully peeling his arms from around her neck. Like a well-seasoned pro, the slender woman smoothly places her two year old son in his navy-blue car seat, sporadically decorated with small dancing brown bears, dressed in bright yellow vests. The little boy's big chocolate eyes flicker up to his mother. "Tursty Momma! Tursty."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Alright, alright, just give momma a second." With a small nudge of arm her quilted hobo bag slides off her hip, landing in front of her. With no time wasted, she quickly digs in its depths before pulling out two small boxes. Ignoring the little blond toddlers grabby hands she swiftly spears the boxes with two clear straws. She wags a finger, "Ah, ah, ah, little man, now what do we say?" With a kind smile, the mother holds the two boxes just out of reach of the needy toddler.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Peeease!" The little boy proudly yells out. "Pwetty Peeease!"**_

" _ **Aw, what a polite boy." She happily hands a small pink box to the excited toddler. She affectionately brushes his blonde bangs neatly to the side, gently kissing his forehead while the greedy toddler happily slurps up the sweet milk.**_

 _ **The blonde Toddler happily glances up at his mother. "Tank you."**_

 _ **While admiring his red ribbon, the five year old boy silently rolls his eyes at his brother's babyish behavior. The woman just softly chuckles to herself after seeing her eldest son's behavior. He was growing up so fast it was hard to imagine her 'little boy' had celebrated his last day of preschool, today. Next month her 'baby' would start the 'short' journey before adulthood. Now every step he managed to take was somehow a step away from her.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fighting her inner feelings the mother just chuckles at her younger son. "Aww, your welcome, sweetheart." The woman lovingly reaches to the other side of the car, where her eldest son sits buckled in his rocket covered car seat. "Here you go sweetie, I have one for you, too."**_

 _ **The older boy scrunches up his face, clearly unsure about his mother's kind offer. "Is it?" He points to the box with a disgusted look on his face.**_

 _ **She simply chuckles at her son's extreme expression, handing him the box of apple juice. "Don't worry I know what BOTH my sons like." She reaches up and ruffles the boy's thick hair, before closing the car door.**_

" _ **Thanks Momma." With a wide beaming smile, the five year old begins to happily slurp on his straw. The slender pinket woman swiftly slides in the front seat, where her beaming husband awaits, leaning over the center console.**_

 _ **She lifts her hand to cover her giggles, seeing her husband's playful expected expression on his handsome features. Clearly knowing what the man wanted, she leaned over the console, giving her husband a quick peck. Which was the couple's tradition before starting the car. "Yeah, thanks Momma." The blonde man teasingly speaks to his wife, with a wide beaming smile. However, she doesn't say another word and just laughs at her playful husband.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seeing his wife's expression the husband reaches over and squeezes her hand before gently pulling her closer. "Hey, he's not gone yet." He tenderly kisses her cheek, giving her hand a comforting squeeze before letting go.**_

 _ **With the family settled the blond man starts the car, and cautiously rolls out of the school's parking lot.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A few miles later….**

 **.**

" _ **You take it!" The two year old boy whines, pushing his half-filled box over to his brother.**_

" _ **I don't want it!" The five year old pushes it back, shaking his head.**_

" _ **I'm done!" The blonde toddler pushes the box out of his car seat.**_

 _ **The five year old glares at the leaking pink box, its sweet contents spilling all over the backseat. "Momma, it's going to get all over my ribbon!" He swiftly snatches up his coveted prize, protectively hugging it to his chest.**_

" _ **Here boys, let me help." Seeing the growing mess on the backseat, she twists and stretches over her seat.**_

 _ **Concerned for his wife, the worried husband takes a single hand off the wheel, reaching out, and resting it on his wife's shoulder. "Hun, this isn't safe, while I'm driving. The spilled milk will still be there when we get home. Don't worry, I'll make quick work of it, while you get dinner ready." The blonde man blindly speaks, dropping his hand from his wife's shoulder.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sweetie, just keep your ribbon safe, until we get home." With a kind smile, the woman agrees with her husband and turns back around.**_

 _ **Her relieved husband tenderly squeezes her hand before quickly returning it to the steering wheel. "Relax, they'll be fine." He softly adds. She anxiously peels her eyes away from the seat, and nods her head. "Boys, please try and be patient with each other." His eyes flash in the rearview mirror, for an instant before looking back to the road..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Two blaring circles come barreling towards the family**_

… _ **.seconds before a panicked father turns the wheel, sending screeching tires over the edge.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seconds later …**_

 _ **.**_

 **A truck driver's hands roughly jerk at the wheel, as the trailer of the eighteen wheeler dangerously swings in the opposite direction. With his large sweaty hands, white knuckled around the rig's wide steering wheel, the driver hurriedly brings his rig back under control, barely escaping his truck jackknifing off the road.**

 **.**

 **The driver, now awake, repeatedly blinks his blurred tired eyes, as he out stretches a shaky hand to turn up the radio. A familiar song, from some nonspecific top twenty chart, from years pass loudly echoes off the cab's walls. An aged, chipped hula dancer rhythmically sways back and forth on the dusty dashboard as he doggedly continues to drive down the road. The driver's frantic heartbeat gradually returns to a normal rhythm,** **with every passing drumbeat of the boisterous song. Before long he lets out a long breath, relieved nothing happened in his brief moment of weakness.**

 **.**

 **Red taillights continue to roll down the road, on to its next hurried destination. Unaware of the true devastation his 'all-nighter' bestowed on the little family, he unknowingly left behind.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hours Later… Only three miles away from their home.**_

 **In the dark of night, bouncing beams of light slowly follow tightly leashed barking dogs.**

 **At the very bottom of the ravine, a dense white fog hovers around a crumpled heap of metal. Revealing one side of a dark blue sedan practically wrapped around a tree. Inside, the** **barely recognizable family car, a five year old boy lets out a pained groan, breaking the eerie silence. With his head throbbing, he lifts a shaky hand to his pink mop top head, feeling something sticky coat his fingers.**

 **.**

 **His rose colored eyes slowly flicker open seeing something like snow slowly flutter down above his head. Shaking his pained head, his blurred vision begins to clear, only to see delicate cherry blossoms drift into a shattered car window.**

 **.**

 **Seeing a pink petal resting on his little brother's still arm, laying over his teddy bear car seat ,the boy yells for his younger brother ."Yoshi!" He begins to frantically glance around, only to earn instant relief, seeing his parents slumped over, in the front seat of the car, as if they were secretly whispering to one another. Confused and hurt, the five year old calls out, "Momma! I'm scared…. mommy!" "Daddy?" But there's still no answer.**

 **Yuta's single panicked scream echoes from the crumpled car. Into the still forest.**

" **DADDY!"**

 **In the end… No one else answers.**

 **End of chapter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I really wanted to get this particular update right.**

 **Please Follow/ Review /Favorite/Share.**

 **I'll be honest, lately I've been feeling discouraged, even though last month I met my million word goal. I'm not sure my struggling endeavors have been touching the stories' readers.**

 **Okay well, I'll update soon. Prince-sama, and Ouran up next. Thanks for taking a peek ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Just the two of us

_._

 _I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case_.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **By Alimackatjac**

 **Chapter 9 Just the two of us .**

* * *

 ** **.****

 **Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **.**

A light piano concerto gently unravels over our heads as I watch anxious fingers strum against a tan cardboard drink carrier. Securely holding a folded over white bag and three white capped coffee cups. A knowing smirk grows on my uneven lips while seeing my roommate nervously chew on his bottom lip as his wavering eyes burn towards the recently purchased cups.

.

A heavy sigh blows out into the stainless steel elevator, "Ryūji, I can't believe you talked me into this."

I can't help but shake my head, chuckling, at my friend's odd behavior, while reaching over, sliding my tall skinny latte from the carrier. "Will you relax, Tomo, this is nothing." I carefully uncap the dark brown cup, lifting it to my lips. "It's casual." A slow breath lingers pass my puckered lips, and across the white foamy surface. Attempting to cool the piping hot liquid, enough so I can at least taste it. "There's no harm in just dropping by."

.

Tomo balances the cardboard carrier with one hand, while his shaky free hand reaches for his phone, in his upper pocket. "I don't know Ryūji, my gut is telling me I should at least call. I mean, it's just the polite thing to do."

With my free hand, I swiftly grab his arm, stopping him. "Tomo will you stop this, it's just a CASUAL, impromptu, we happened to be in the neighborhood, kind of visit. You'll spoil everything, if you do this." I gradually let go of his arm, as I reveal pleading puppy dog eyes.

.

The platinum uncharacteristically ignores my secret weapon, "Happened to be in the neighborhood, really, Ryūji?"

Seeing my roommate's skeptical, expression I quickly drop my capped cup away from my lips, innocently glancing at my friend, "What? It works all the time."

"Ryūji, we LIVE in the same building…above her." Tomo's free hand blindly goes back to the carrier. "How in the world could that be, 'we just happened to be in the neighborhood kind of visit? Ryūji, WE ARE the neighborhood, literally."

I hastily pull in my tongue, after being caught savoring the creamy cinnamon taste from the corners of my mouth. "Really, I had no idea?" Speaking in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like I spent an entire day unpacking worthless crap. Oh wait, come to think of it, that's exactly what happened."

Tomo gives me a stern warning look. "Ryūji, be nice."

"Oh, fine, if I must." I begrudgingly lift my cup, rolling my eyes behind the well positioned lid.

"Good, now that's settled..." Tomo balances the carrier with a single hand, circling a pointing finger towards the remaining coffee, "Ryūji, tell me again, how does THIS, all work?"

Glancing up at my nervous roommate with a confused look, "What do you mean? Tomo, It's just coffee, there's nothing to explain. …It's a give in. Even YOU, have given out coffee before. "

"Yes, of course I've given out coffee. That's not what I mean, it's this!" Tomo sharply points to the coffee, "This right here." Blowing out a frustrated sigh while brushing his fingers through his thick Platinum hair, "Ryūji doesn't this prove we passed Tsubasa's floor, effectively leaving the NEIGHBORHOOD?"

.

I begrudgingly pull the latte from my lips, blowing out my own frustrated sigh, "Tomo, I swear, why are you making this so difficult? As I said before, 'it's just coffee,' there's nothing to think about. NO ONE, besides yourself, would ever put this much thought into it. Usually, if a friend surprises you with coffee, you just thank the person, and invite them in. No one EVER questions it. It's the universal sign for, hey, can I come in for a visit?"

.

Frustrated, Tomo allows his back to gently fall against the elevator door, without disturbing the last two remaining cups. "Ah, damn. Ryūji do you blame me? This is the first time we've decided to 'simply' drop by."

I pulled my hand from my throbbing temple, pointing a finger at Tomo's usual conservative button up, causing his started blue eyes to lift from the carrier. "It's your own fault really. I thought I had clearly laid everything out. I _thought,_ you understood. But no, here it is, WEEKS, after the fact, and you've done nothing."

.

Tomo uncomfortably balks, sliding his blue eyes to the floor, while reaching up with his free hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say I've done, NOTHING."

With my finger still poking his chest, I lean over, to the side, trying to find my friends eyes. "I'm sorry, what was I thinking?" A quick sarcastic word slips out, but is soon replaced with a heavy sigh, "Tomo, when it comes to Tsubasa-chan, I've been dealing with everything obtaining with Kitakore. Apart from your usual polite greeting, you haven't said a word to her….and my friend, she noticed. "

.

At that minute Tomo's stunned eyes grow wide, "She has?"

I pull my finger away, silently nodding my head. "She's uh, well, she has asked about you."

His eyes slide back in thought, as he's desperately coming up with an excuse, "Uh, well, I…I've been busy .We all have." He speaks like he's trying to convince himself.

Concerned, I fall back against the same elevator wall of my longtime friend, dropping my fuchsia eyes to my half empty cup. "Tomo, I get it. This is 'me' after all. There's no need to make something up…I know these past weeks, most of your thoughts have been tangled around our A&R. I'm surprised you can still work. You've been walking around like some mindless zombie."

.

"Sorry Ryūji, I know I haven't been much of a friend, lately. Tsk, I haven't been much of anything, really. I just have no idea… The more I think about it, the longer my list of questions, grows." He drops his perplexed eyes, back to the carrier.

While silently listening to my friend, I thoughtlessly lift my cup, stopping it just before my lips. "I told you, your thinking about this, too much." As if that's all that needed to be said, I gently tip my cup, encouraging the sweet cinnamon latte to slowly slip pass my lips.

.

"But starting today, I promise I'll do better, I just need to throw myself into my work, I mean its fine, really. We've all been busy…so she shouldn't expect anything, different." Tomo forces his shoulders back, although he still sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

… _.And judging by his tone, even the platinum doesn't believe what he's saying._

Carefully considering my friend's words, I pull the cup away, nodding my head. "Yeah, it's true B-pro and the individual groups have been extremely busy, lately. I'll give you that, "My next words, have a touch of disbelief wrapped around them, "But to honestly say ,there's no time left, even for a quick visit… well, that's where the rest of the members would disagree with you ."

Tomo snaps his head in my direction. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, if you'd ever rip away from your own thoughts, you would realize, yes, it's true, Tsubasa is incredibly busy juggling the four groups. Although she's not too busy for a little fun. I've already heard from Yuta, that both Thrive and the Moons have already 'dropped' by."

"BOTH Thrive and the Moons?"

An amused mischievous smile peeks from behind the brown coffee cup, "There goes that stunned face of yours again." I lightly chuckle as my roommate straightens his expression, "From what I've heard, even Goushi made a rare appearance."

"Really Goushi too." Tomo's lip slides anxiously under his teeth, "So we really are the last?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what it looks like, to me anyway." Shrugging my shoulders, "Apparently Kento suggested some kind of a meeting, after a gig." My curious eyes discretely slide to the side, "and well, Yuta, didn't say anything, but lately, I've been getting this impression that he and our A&R have been spending quite a bit of time together."

.

"I …uh see."

"Tomo!" My free hand hastily reaches out, seeing the last two cups almost tumble from the carrier.

Tomo's round blue eyes plunge to the steadied drink carrier as he fumbles to take it back. "Oh, uh, sorry Ryūji, clumsy moment."

"Uh, yeah sure," Realizing my friend had it under control I cautiously pull my hand away. "From what I've heard, the Moons did something similar. Sooo thanks to my platinum roommate, Kitakore hasn't been represented, yet."

"Ryūji, it's not a race!"

"Says you." I shrugged my shoulders before taking a quick sip.

"Ryūji." Tomo calls out with disapproval.

I swiftly hold up my palm, while rolling my eyes, "Fine, keep walking around with a bag over your head, ignoring what's going on right in front of you. See if that gets you anywhere."

"Ryūji." Tomo, let's out a frustrated breath, while revealing concerned almost pleading eyes. "Don't you think she works hard enough, without everyone intruding on her personal free time? It's not like we get a lot ourselves, but think about it. It's probably three times as worse for her. If not more. "

.

"Kento, told me that isn't how Tsubasa-chan sees it."

"Tsk, well of course HE would say that ….look, I love the guy, but I doubt he even knows the definition of the word, personal space, when it comes to Tsubasa, or for most women in general. " Tomo chuckles to himself.

"No really, she just sees it as a visit, between CLOSE friends."

"Close, wait, how close are we talking about?" Tomo scowls sharply in my direction.

After seeing Tomo's reaction, I can't help but tease him further. "Well gee, I'm not really sure," shrugging my shoulders, "I guess- you'll just have to ask, when we get there."

"But, from what you've said, I'm convinced we should have at least called."

"Ding." A sharp bell echoes over our head.

At that moment, the elevator doors slides open, encouraging me to take one last sip, from my cup. My shined boot lightly pushes off the wall as I head for the stainless steel doors. "Well it's too late now," a small knowing chuckle slips out as we begin to stroll down the hall, towards Tsubasa's relatively new flat.

.

Tomo anxiously stares down at the last two cups, while replying in an uncertain tone. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Besides, Yuta said the groups visits always seem to happen AFTER work, so this is the perfect time, for our first meeting. I mean what are the chances-"I happily trailed off, taking another sip.

"I would have to say ….pretty good." After hearing Tomo, my surprised eyes flash up, noticing two equally surprised Thrive singers, standing next to Tsubasa's unopen door.

"Hold on, Yuta, wasn't Thrive here just the other night?" I sternly question.

"Uh yeah, but it was so late, we had the idea of bringing Tsubasa a little pick me up, before work." The pinket lifts his arms, as his cheeks turn the same shade as his hair.

"Well, well, how's that saying go? Something about great minds?" Kento bursts out in boisterous laughter, all the while motioning to three lidded cups and a brown paper bag, held in the pinket's hands. "Uh, Donuts."

Annoyed, Tomo eyes slide away from our two fellow bandmates, lifting the carrier. "Yeah, Pastries."

Just then, Tsubasa's door suddenly swings open, revealing Hikaru shoving a banana in his overstuffed cheeks, while an observant Mika instantly zeros in on the multitude of breakfast offerings, in each of our fidgeting hands. Taking one last slurping pull from his fruit smoothie before uttering the embarrassingly obvious, "Awwk…ward."

.

Hikaru chuckles, finishing off his banana, "Huh, I guess we all had the same idea, imagine that. "

"Damn, I knew we should have called."

 **End of Ryūji Korekuni's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **'**

 **Tsubasa's POV**

 **Later, that same day.**

My thumbs unintentionally freeze over the reflective surface, unable to respond… _"I know I should apologize for keeping you up so late…but I'm not going to. To be honest, I like spending my time with you ;) Y.A."_ My unblinking crimson eyes stare down, while, for some reason my breath unconsciously catches in my parched throat.

.

Seeing as I'm left on standby, I cautiously glance up at the concluding scene, forcing my fingers to respond. _"Me too, we tend to get along. T.S."_ Since everyone is all so busy, including the Thrive member, I figured I wouldn't hear from the pinket till later. So I begin to slide my polished phone back into my side pocket, of my bag. Although to my surprise, my phone silently alerts me to an incoming text.

.

My crimson eyes quickly flash towards the ongoing production before, once more glancing down at my phone _. "Good to know. Only next time, let's just make it the two of us. I'll bring the pudding ;) Y.A."_

"Okay cut! Next scene." The director's voice echoes from the set.

Knowing the undeclared peacemaker and I did get considerably more accomplished without his bandmates' constant squabbling I thoughtlessly typed my replay, _"Okay, sounds like fun. Gotta run. T.S"_ For some reason my heart beats against my chest, as I push the send button.

.

"Tsubasa-chan! Did you see me _SO COOLLY_ swing from that tree?" Hikaru throws a crushing arm over my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, it looked really cool, like you said." I manage to slide my phone into my bag, while answering the green haired singer.

"Hikaru, leave some for the rest of us," Mika, and Nome begin to peel the overly affectionate singer away, "You can't just break Tsubasa-chan's personal space, like this." Mika chuckles while shaking his head.

"Why not? I was here first, you guys should have been faster." Hikaru's pouting head squishes next to mine, wrapping his other hand around my shoulders.

Mika turns, calling out from behind him. "Hey Leader, he's at it again."

"Now, now fellas, give Sumisora-san some breathing room, your interfering with her job." My cheeks suddenly feel very warm, hearing the familiar gentle voice suddenly behind me. "Nome, do you mind?"

"Hikaru. Let go." Nome differently warns his green haired friend, resting a hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Fine. You're all spoilsports." Hikaru pouts while begrudgingly dropping his arm, however Mika is quick to teasingly wave a fresh banana in front of the pouting singer., leading him away .

"Thanks, Masunaga-san." I awkwardly mumble with my crimson eyes anxiously sliding to the floor, handing the blonde singer a bottled water, and folded white towel.

"Uh, no problem, Sumisora-san." Kazu quickly takes the offered items, walking over to his bag.

"Hey Tsubasa, are you feeling all right, you look like you have a fever?" Mika's concerned head leans to the side.

I quickly pick up another bottle and folded towel. "Uh yeah, it's just a little hot today, that all." I hastily nudge the offered items into Mika's chest, in hopes he's just take them and drop the conversation.

….. Of course, I wasn't be so lucky.

"Reeeeally, I'm wearing more then you, and I'm feeling a little chilly." Mika slides his glasses off, blotting his face, with the pristine white towel. "Sure, on stage it's rather stifling but out here-"The brunet trails off, lifting the bottled water to his lips, sharing a knowing look.

"May I have your attention, could Osari-san, Nome-san, please meet the director, on set?"

"Ah damn, so much for our break." Hikaru shoves the rest of the banana in his cheeks, handing me the peel, before roughly swallowing. "Catch you later, Tsubasa-chan." Hikaru happily waves, before running to keep up with his friend. "Hey Nome, wait up, you can't possibly leave the groups' designated eye candy behind! Nome? Hey, I'm serious wait up!"

.

"See ya, Osari-san," I happily wave back, chuckling at the banana loving singer. After the two singers disappear around the corner I toss Hikaru's used peel in the nearby trash bin, under the table, before brushing off my hands.

Straightening back up I quickly notice Mika teasingly lean in closer, practically nose to nose. "Now, Tsubasa, where were we? Ah, that's right, I do believe it had something to do with you looking a little," He lifts his hand to his smirking face, adjusting his glasses, "flushed. "

My head nervously leans back, away from the teasing brunet, "I don't know what you're talking about?" I roughly swallow, "when you say I'm ….uh, flushed?" My eyes nervously drop to the groups' prep table, busying myself as I fold the rest of the towels.

Mika raises a knowing eyebrow over his sparking green eyes, just as he's opening his mouth, to reply, "Onzai-san, Sekimura-san, please come to the wardrobe?"

"Damn, I guess I'll save this for, later." Mono carefully sticks his chopsticks on the top of his closed bento box, placing it back on our designated table. "Come on Mika, wardrobe waiting."

Mika's knowing eyes linger across my blushing face as he blindly pauses the bottle at his lips. "Ba-dump, what a shame. Well, perhaps later on you could inform us, what has our A&R so visually… _overheated_." Mika's mischievous eyes purposely gaze over my shoulder. "I for one, believe the answer would be quite interesting for EVERYONE, to hear." Mika playfully winks, before turning around.

.

" "Unable to coherently respond my round eyes anxiously drop down to the unfolded towels, nervously straightening the table.

"Mika, you really shouldn't tease Sumisora like that." Momo shakes his head at his friend.

Mika stretches his arms, lacing his hands behind his head "Now, Momo, who says I'm teasing….I just might be doing Tsubasa, a favor."

"Yeah well, I think whomever this favor is ACTULLY for, you should leave it in 'his' capable hands. Now, come on, remember what happened the last time you kept wardrobe waiting?"

"Aw damn, that's right the extra ultra-skinny pants, Mika visibly winces, dropping his eyes pass his belt, " For days it looked like a just strolled off some western set, I could barely walk ." Mika grabs his friend's arm.

"Giddy up, cowboy." The ginger dryly replies.

"Come on Momo, I am NOT going through that, again!" Mika roughly jerks on the ginger's arm.

"See ya Sumisora-san." The ginger singer looks back, while being dragged in another direction, by his determined bandmate.

I wave back to the ginger, "Bye Onzai-san." I quickly share a knowing look, silently mouthing my thanks, causing the reserved singer to nod back, before running off with his friend.

A content smile silently spreads on my face, as I happily continue to shuffle through the Moon's prep table. Knowing all too well this is the way it is. One minute, I 'm surrounded with a whirlwind of activity, practically taking my breath away. Then, a few minutes later surrounded by complete silence, waiting, as the guys are off on their next adventure. However it wasn't long before someone clears their throat, "Hey, Sumisora-san, do you have a minute?"

.

My head abruptly snaps up, "Oh, Masunaga-san, you're not needed?" My eyes turn, shyly peeking over my shoulder. I don't know why, but ever since the hospital I could hardly bring myself to even look at the blonde singer, and even when I did, my head would get spacey, like I wasn't giving it enough air.

Peeking over my shoulder I notice the blonde Moons' singer sitting on a nearby picnic table, behind me, shyly shaking his head, "Uh no, I just finished my scene."

"Really," My voice nervously cracks.

"Um Sumisora-san, is there something wrong? Why won't you turn around?"

His apprehensive tone aims straight for my rapidly beating chest as I roughly swallow, forcing myself to slowly face the worried singer, "Oh sorry, it's nothing, just busy folding. My hand unconsciously flicks a towel in the air, "Um, you were saying?"

"Uh, yeah as I was ….saying." He lifts a hand, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly chuckling, "I guess being designated the judge sometimes has its advantages."

"Hmm, I guess that's true, there's only some many shots they can take of you anxiously salivating."

He chuckles again, sliding his hand from his neck. "Yeah, I guess that's true, even so?" he trailed off, eluding to something.

"Oh right, you needed something, Masunaga-san. What's up?"

"I, uh, was just wondering, if maybe you could join me," Kazu drops his green eyes to his fidgeting hands, before be begins to ramble, "I don't know, I mean seeing the rest of guys are busy and all, if um, you don't mind, and I completely understand if your busy ….your um busy with the filming," his eyes peek up from his hands, "Sumisora-san, I mean, Tsubasa, would you possible consider having lunch, I mean with um….me?" I noticed a dusting of pink brush across his cheeks.

.

I could feel my head begin to spin, how in hell could I possible manage THIS. I was about to make my excuses _….but then those damn green eyes, shot through me._

Deep behind those, sparkling emerald eyes was a hidden pain drawing me in, attempting to connive their secrets. "Well actually, it seems at the moment, preparations are out of my hands …so I'd….uh love to." I forced a smile on my face, happily nodding my head.

"Really? You mean you will? Well great!" His green eyes twinkled, as his hand gently patted the spot next to him, "Here you go, Tsubasa, best table in the house."

"ON the picnic table?" I pointed to where the blonde singer patted.

The blond started to nervously ramble, "Why not, unless you're too cold, then I guess we could eat on the tour bus, or somewhere else." He lifts a hand to his neck, rubbing the back, "Although, if it's all the same to you, I would prefer to avoid the cratering tent, if you don't mind? I mean for once, I'd like it be just the two of us?"

I nervously hold out a hand, "No, its fine, the picnic table will be perfect."

"Here you go then, we just so happened to have a last minute, _group_ cancelation. I don't know if you know this, or not, but we're usually booked, months in advance." While sitting on the picnic table he gentlemanly bowed his head, before patting the seat next to him. "My lady, allow me to escort you to your seat?"

.

I lifted a hand, sliding a strand of my hair behind my ear while I awkwardly take a seat, next to the handsome blonde singer. "Why thank you, kind sir. So, uh, what's your specials for the day?"

He wags a finger in front of me, "Tsk, Tsk, my lady, not so fast, allow me to introduce myself." He lifts his unused towel, snapping it in the air, slipping over his arm. "My name is Kazuna, I will be your waiter, today."

"Nice try, _Masunaga-san_." I nudge him with an elbow, letting out a chuckle.

"Aww, since when do you call your waiter by his last name?" He pouts reaching into a cooler next to him, "Okay, okay, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"So, _Masunaga –san_ , what's on the menu?" Feeling somewhat relieved as the roll playing seemed to help with my little hospital problem.

He playful holds out two familiar boxes, one in each hand, "Ah, so today's specials are your choice of two beautifully packed bento boxes from, Chef Sumisora-san."

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard of her. "I teasingly play along.

"Oh, she's brilliant!" Kazu uncharacteristically gushes over the two meals, making my cheeks considerably warmer. "What she can do with a simple rolled omelet is just- Oh, I don't want to spoil it for you, you'll just have to give it a try for yourself."

" "Although with my cheeks uncomfortably blazing away I just stare down at my interlaced hands for some time, unable to look up.

"Uh Sumisora-san are you going to choose?"

" "

"Sumisora."

"

"Uh, Tsubasa, did I say something?"

Hearing him blame himself caused my head to suddenly snap up, regardless if I was still blushing or not. "Oh, uh, sorry Masunaga-san. I guess I might have spaced out a bit ….I uh, mean from hunger." Damn it, my stammering excuse is causing my face to heat up, all over again.

"What, this is our first…uh lunch together….yeah, with just the two of us." The blonde holds out the two boxes. "We can't have you spacing out. What fun would that be?"

Wait, is he blushing, too?

Only being able to rip my curious eyes for a faction of a minute, I quickly point to a glossy black box with a beautiful white crane, wading in pond of water. "Well, since, it comes so highly recommended, I think …I'll try that one."

He nods, handing me the box, "I highly recommend them, I happen to know the extremely talented chef. Although, I should warn you, when first opening her bentos. there so inviting, and packed with this overwhelming, for a lack of a better word, feelings. It's like the sun itself, is captured in every box. You'll, never be quite the same, after opening one. "

.

"Really, I had no idea." I couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughtful discerption, "Well then, how can I refuse such a wonderful presentation?"

He places the dark blue bento box to the side, before reaching back in the large blue cooler, slipping a chilled bottle over his outstretched folded arm. " _And_ , to accompany your bento, I have this wonderful bottled water, as you can tell by the exquisite mountain label it was bottled sometime, this year."

I lift a hand, covering my giggling mouth, "Oh, I'm afraid my knowledge on the production years of bottled water is limited. Please kind sir, is THIS a very good year?" I drop my hands, motioning to the offered bottle.

"Well, the first of the year started out a bit rocky," His green eyes drop to the bottle, avoiding mine, "Honestly, sometimes, when I close my eyes I can't help but see you helplessly lying on the deck, soaking wet and unconscious …you were sinking so fast." He speaks in a distracted tone, "To think, I almost didn't reach you…. It's the stuff of sleepless nights."

.

I could only stare as I listened to his pained account unconsciously spilling from his lips, "Oh Kazuna, I'm so sorry, I…had no idea, I've caused you so much trouble…is there anything I can do?"

He quickly shakes his head, opening the water. "Sorry, I don't really know where that came from?" He awkwardly chuckles handing me the bottled water. "Not exactly light lunch conversation, now is it?" He reaches over and grabs his bento box.

My crimson eyes look down at the uncapped water, as my finger runs down it's moisture dappled surface, "Masunaga –san, you know, I've said this to some of the others….But, if you ever need to talk it out, about this, or anything else, my door is always open." I anxiously slide my eyes to the side, blindly nudging the singer with my elbow, "I mean at times, that door leads to empty tour bus, or a picnic table, but you get the idea."

.

"Oh, now it's ' _Masunaga –san,_ ' again? Man, what's a guy have to do, to get you to finally call him by his given name? Save your life, or something?" The blonde hurriedly takes a sip of his water, after teasing."

"Again, nice try." I roll my eyes.

"Ok, fine," He chuckles, handing me a pair of chopsticks, "ANYWAY, hopefully depending on how this lunch turns out, from what I can tell…. it's shaping up to be quite the milestone year." Giving me a little wink, before dropping his gorgeous green eyes to his bento box, shifting the food around, with his chopsticks.

.

"Yeah, I agree B-pro has already accomplished so much this year." Taking a bite of my rolled omelet.

"Uh, yeah, your right." He avoided lifting his head, shifting his food, mumbling to himself. "Not exactly what I was eluding to."

I quickly swallowed my next bite, "Sorry Masunaga –san, I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, Tsubasa, it's not important." The blond singer quickly shoved a fried shrimp in his mouth, before holding up a finger. Taking a long momment to chew and swallow his bite. "So uh, this morning, that was crazy, huh? I mean with practically all the members of B-pro showing up, like that?"

.

I swallowed another bite, "Yeah, I guess at first, it was kind of funny… I mean Ashū-san, and Aizome-san just showing up out the blue. But they thought I would be tired from the late night, so they brought over a little pick me up. It was actually kind of sweet of him, Oh I mean of them. Then Kitakore dropping off that paperwork like that. It just kind of made for a rather eventful morning. " I shrugged my shoulders, searching for my next bite with my chopsticks.

.

"Really, they just dropped off paperwork? Don't they normally email that stuff, like the rest of us?"

I nodded my head, setting down the octopus shaped hot dog I was about to eat. "Yeah, they usually do, but they also wanted to ask about a meeting."

He roughly swallowed his bite, as he raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Really, so you're meeting with Kitakore, later on?"

"Yeah. Actually, after I'm done, here."

"Reeeeally, like some sort of a dinner meeting? Well, isn't that interesting… dinner for two." He rolled his green eyes, seeming suddenly irritated.

I stopped just before taking another bite of my rolled omelet, "Uh No, it should be the _three_ of us, at least I think that's how were doing it. Korekuni-san, didn't really say anything about Kitakado-san. I just assumed since it was about Kitakore, both members would be attending."

"I wouldn't doubt that little sucker loving shota has SOMETHING, planned," He grumbled under his breath before taking another bite.

Motioning in the air, with my empty chopsticks, "I'm sorry, Masunaga-san did you say something?"

"It's nothing," He rests his chopsticks on the side of bento box, before rubbing the back of his neck , "I uh just had a momentary obscure thought, that's all….of course both members will show up , I mean what was I thinking?"

"Oh um, okay, then."

He lets out a sigh, sliding his hand from his neck, "Honestly, Sumisora-san, I've been kind of nervous since you moved into the building."

"Really, how come?"

"Okay, just hear me out. As you know, when Hikaru gets an idea in his head, it kind of takes the rest of us to hold him back….and well you know how he gets around you…If it was up to him, you'd be wearing him like your favorite sweater."

"Yeah he's a bit affectionate, I'll agree with you there." I quickly lift another bite of my Tempura shrimp to my mouth.

"Just a bit, really Tsubasa? Are you being serious?" He asks incredulously while chuckling, "Anyway, I was just hoping we weren't stepping out of line….invading your new space. I mean before, at the end of the day, we just kind of went our separate ways…but lately, that doesn't seem to be the case."

.

I wave a dismissive hand, "Oh Masunaga-san, don't be ridiculous. I mean, it's sweet of you to be concerned, but I'm fine. Really, I am." My heart twists with the thought, as I shift my food, "I mean back at my old house, it was just me. So, it's been kind of nice. I really don't mind the extra company. In fact, I expected it."

.

His wide surprised eyes jump from his half eaten lunch, "Wait, you expected it, how come?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well you've know each other since, what, middle school, Right? You've practically grown up together. I figured since you lived in the same building, you guys probably do all kind of things together. I mean, I don't know, HOW many times I've literally walked in on you guys, hanging out in the lobby, it's like your favorite thing to do.…, and then there was …the, um, party."

.

"Oh the party." The blonde singer's normally sparkling eyes turn depressed, as they drop back to his lunch, although he just shifts his food from side to side, like he suddenly lost his appetite. "Well, that was um, unique…..I guess, with me, when it comes to the Moons, I would agree with your assumption …but, not so much with the rest of the guys."

.

"Really, that's not what I've noticed…except for a few, you all seem to be close. I mean Ashū-san, Korekuni-san always pal around together."

"Yeah, well with some of us, that's only been recently." Kazu, lets out a sigh, forcing another bite in his mouth.

My voice turns quiet, "Oh ….You mean with you, and Kitakado-san?"

He stops chewing for a moment, before swallowing, "Wait, you know about that?"

"Yeah, I sort of figured it out. I mean, don't get me wrong, you were very polite and professional and you always did what needed to be done …but there was always that distance between the two of you, that I didn't quite understand . I mean Kento tried to say that you had some kind of crush, but honestly it didn't look like it."

.

He turned his head, hissing to himself, "Damn it, Kento! So that guy, really did say something, after all?" He turned back, giving an awkward smile as he roughly swallowed. "I tried to tell him, it wasn't true, but he didn't believe me."

I cautiously peeked up at the blonde. "Uh, Kitakado-san, actually said something too."

Kazu's mouth suddenly dropped open, as his normally soft voice cracked. "About me, having a crush….on him?"

"No, it was nothing like that!" I vigorously shake my head, "It was during my trip, back on the island."

"Oh, your trip, what was that like? Did Kitakore show you the cave? You know Sumisora-san, both Hikaru, and Mika, said they asked how it went, but for the most part your lips remained sealed."

Just thinking about the cave caused a sudden high blush to radiate from my cheeks. "Uh it was, um… eventful. I mean uh, NICE, yeah, it was JUST nice. Yeah, that's right." It was like I was convincing myself as I lifted my hand, attempting to calm my wildly beating chest."

"Uh okay, if you say so." Kazu gives me an odd look.

I awkwardly chuckle, pulling the neck of my sweater. "Did it suddenly get hot, all of sudden?

"Hot? I don't think so. Kazu, nuzzles down in his dark blue hooded sweatshirt, he threw on, after filming"

I nervously cleared my throat, "Yeah, well, anyway, Kitakado-san vaguely referred to the distance you two shared, for one another. Saying something about an incident in the cave. He didn't really go into it. He did say, if I wanted to know more, I should ask you."

.

He lets out a humorless chuckle, "Tsk, that guy is always so flawlessly polite, he WOULD say something like that. Actually, it was all one-sided….on my behalf." He thoughtlessly stopped his chopstick right in front of his tightened lips. "No, matter what I did, that guy shined so brightly. Kazu's glassy green eyes stare off, as he speaks to himself.

.

I placed my chopsticks back down, giving the blonde singer a concerned look, "Masunaga-san?"

"Um sorry, it's noth- Kazu stops in mid-sentence, pushing the remainder of bento away from him. "Hey Tsubasa, on second thought, can I talk to you about something? I mean, it's not exactly light lunch conversation, from what I mentioned before?" He reached out, resting a shaky hand on my leg.

.

"It's all right, Masunaga-san, I don't mind." I placed a reassuring hand over his, "Is this something about Kitakado-san?"

"Not really, well sort of, I guess in a roundabout way." Kazu straightens his shoulders, taking my hand, into his,

"Tell me Tsubasa, have I ever told you the REAL reason I joined Bambi School?"

.

 _ **End of Tsubasa's POV.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **''**_

 _ **Tomohisa Kitakado POV**_

 _ **Later that night ..**_

With hurried steps I quickly make my way over the elegantly weaved sandy carpet, only stopping for a polite greeting to a close acquaintance of my mother's. I anxiously straightened my dark dress jacket, as I see the reservation desk, causing my feet to slow to a normal strolling pace. A familiar older gentlemen, dressed in a golden silk kimono stands behind the light wooden station with a wide charismatic smile firmly fastened to his face. "Oh, Kitakado-sama," The surprised salt and peppered haired man gives a swift gracious bow." I didn't know you would be dining with us, this evening?"

.

"I guess, that makes two of us, then." I mumbled to myself as I politely nodded my head to the man, that is just as much a facet in my young childhood, as my very own parents.

"My apologies sir, but I'm not quite sure how to reply." The genteel man blinked up at me, with a perplexed expression.

"Sorry, it's nothing." Giving my old friend a genuine smile, "So Toro, how have you been?"

"Oh, very good sir. My wife and I welcomed our first precious granddaughter. I'm afraid she already has the family wrapped around her tiny fingers." Toro proudly chuckles.

"That's wonderful, congratulations, Toro." I happily pat the man on the shoulder, "

"Yes, it won't be long before she's running around my legs, like a certain young singer, I just happen to know." Toro nudges my shoulder, with a knowing smile.

My cheeks slightly warm from the sweet childhood memory, "Now Toro, you act as if I was a little hellyan, I seem to recall such behavior, maybe once?"

"Really, master Tomohisa?" The stout grandfatherly man shares a knowing look." I wouldn't go as far as to call you a Hellyan, perhaps 'Lively' is a better word." He holds out a teetering hand, "I seem to recall several orders 'accidently' on the floor. No?"

"Alright, alright, there's no fooling you, my friend. No need to relive ancient history." Giving a lighthearted chuckle, "However, I AM running late, could I -"I politely trail off, while glancing down at my watch.

The man clears his throat, quickly thumbing through the wide touchscreen, in front of him. "Yes, of course sir, just a moment." That is until his face goes completely ashen, "Oh dear, I have no mention of your father's preferred dessert. It takes our patisserie at least two days to prepare it."

.

"Toro." I inwardly rolled my eyes, as I didn't have time for this.

The man begins to panic, "Oh dear, oh dear," The once grandfatherly type quickly becomes unraveled. Which is the same old reaction, by most people. It's like the slightest incident around my family causes their once flourishing careers to flash before their eyes….I wish they would realize,

.

….I'm not them.

.

Toro reaches over, roughly jerking a startled hostess close, while hissing in the poor woman's ear. "Find out which newbie had taken the Kitakado' reservation. No, wait first inform the head chef of the dire situation, then find the idiot." The extremely worried man whips his folded handkerchief out, nervously blotting his perspiring forehead. "Uh, Kitakado-sama, apparently there's been some kind of mistake with your usual reservation .I uh, didn't think they would be back in Tokyo, this soon."

.

"Relax, Toro, I'm not dining with my parents. Tonight, I'm dining with the Korekuni Party."

The older man notices my remorseful look, causing him to breathe out a relieved sigh. "Oh, master Ryūji's party?" His astute eyes glance down at the screen, nodding his head. "Ah yes, here you are, It seems everything has been arranged." He wiggled his eyebrows, "I should have assumed you would be the one escorting the young lady. Oh dear, I'm afraid she has been here for some time, now."

.

I quickly turn my head, hiding my warming cheeks as I wave a dismissive hand, "Oh, Toro, this isn't anything like that! The reservation for THREE is an evening meeting with Korekuni-san, nothing more." I made sure to emphasize the number of guests to avoid any more misunderstandings.

.

Toro furrows is brow, glancing back at the screen. "Really, but I've could have sworn…. Ah yes, here it is Korekuni Party….party of TWO. "He confidently tilts the screen in my direction.

"Wait, party of two, you mean Ryūji isn't in there, already?" With my heart pounding I quickly scan over the man's greying head, for our irritated A&R.

"Ah, yes sir that would be correct." Seeing my normally cool demeanor suddenly crack, Toro cautiously peeks over his shoulder, following my line of view. "Our records clearly shows Master Reji called earlier today, with the arrangements." Toro clears his throat, calling my attention away from the dining room and back to his screen.

.

Sure enough, in white digital text, the time, and the highlights of said conversation were clearly printed. In fact, just by the looks of the extensive notes it was a rather in depth conversation. "He mentioned he wouldn't be attending, something about a previous engagement." However, before I could read the block written summary, Toro quickly adjusted the screen away from my curious eyes. The secretive gesture only confirms my suspicions…

…My longtime friend is obviously up to something.

.

Knowing the reality of my current situation, I couldn't help but inwardly cuss, 'Damn it, Ryūji you promised. However, I forced a polite smile on my face, holding up a finger. "I'm sorry, Toro, could you give me a moment." I blindly back away from Toro's station while instantly whipping out my phone.

.

"Of course, sir. " I pay little mind to the man's reaction as my phone is already ringing in my ear.

As usual, I hear a quick popping sound before, I hear a rather impish tone, on the other end, "Hey, Tomo, how's it going?"

"Shouldn't you already know that, since you're supposed to be here, in the first place?" My eyes cautiously scan the lobby as I quietly hiss in my cell. "Damn it Ryūji, I knew you were up to something when you switched restaurants to the Golden Sky." I irritably lift my hand, running it through my hair, "After all, it's not exactly a business atmosphere, now is it?"

.

The exclusive five star dining area is lavishly covered in tans and gold's with opulent hanging chandeliers, cascading down from two stories in the air, causing each table to be intimately lit by candlelight. The dimly lit dining room is divided in several areas by understated walls of flowing water. With the more private areas, almost surrounded.

.

However, the tastefully splendid interior is practically subdued compared to the 100 foot, floor to ceiling, magnificent views of the sparkling dark blue harbor. The stark contrast of the two give the restaurant's select patrons the graceful illusion of actually dining, while drifting in the clouds. Hence the name "Golden Sky."

.

"Now Tomo, I wouldn't say that exactly, I've witnessed a few," My roommate practically trails off, giggling, "Listen, Tomo, this is what I could manage, in the time I've been given. When the last restaurant canceled …something about a ewww…. a plumbing problem, I had little choice, but the Sky."

.

"Really, are you trying to tell me every single bistro, restaurant, diner in Tokyo, were booked for tonight? That the only table available in a megatropolis, such as Tokyo, was at the ultra-exclusive Sky restaurant, my parents so happen to frequent?!." Continuing with a frustrated huff, "I find that impossible, to believe."

.

"Wait, they're not there tonight, are they?"

"Ryūji, you know darn well, that THEY won't be back in Japan, for months."

"Now that I think about it, you did say something to that effect." He impishly giggled. "Pity, I could have killed two birds with one stone."

Cupping my hand around my cell. "Damn it, Ryūji , your supposed to be here. This so-called meeting was your idea, in the first place!"

"Sorry Tomo, something unavoidable came up, another Kitakore meeting completely slipped my mind." Not terribly surprising as my roommate doesn't sound the slightest bit apologetic.

"Meeting, I don't recall another meeting." A bit taken back.

The familiar pop from his sucker echoed in the phone, "Well, I'm afraid I missed it too. I was just lucky Daikoku-san's assistant called to confirm."

My blue eyes went wide hearing the name, "Wait, Daikoku-san? We're missing a meeting with Daikoku-san, tonight?!"

"No, YOU'RE missing the meeting with Daikoku-san. However…well I did say something 'unavoidable' came up." Reji huffs, I could tell just by his irritated tone towards the unplanned meeting, he wasn't expecting it, and in some way, it had messed with his original plans, whatever that might have been. I still had this nagging feeling my longtime friend had no intention of coming to this obvious set up.

.

"Relax Tomo, I forwarded your regards. Daikoku-san was a little disappointed, but he understands you have a previous engagement."

"Really, Reji, a previous engagement?! You asked Tsubasa this morning."

"I don't know what else to say, he SEEMED to understand."

My blue eyes scanned the lobby, "So why didn't you tell me all this, in the first place … Damn it, the only reason I'm late, is because I thought you would already be here, by now!" My hand roughly tugged on my conservative dinner jacket. "I had to go back to the flat and change. I was dressed for a hugs and kisses interview, not for the damn Sky. The Sky, really Reji?! Tsubasa." I suddenly felt like I was falling through the floor, "Damn it she's going to think this was all my idea that I'm up to something."

.

"You think?" My roommate chuckles.

"Not funny Ryuji, not when my mischievous roommate is ACTUALLY, behind everything."

"Well, I could have arranged the meeting to be held at the flat, but we ALL know how that went, last time." Ryūji chuckles to himself, "Listen Tomo, so what, if Tsubasa suspects something. It's high time you stop stumbling around. I told you, you two needed to experience a REAL night out, one with excellent food, where you're both dressed up. What better place than the Sky? In fact, I'd be willing to bet, if you ever stop mentally perusing your true feelings and ACTUALLY pursued the matter, this is where you would have eventually taken her, in the first place.….Tomo, you love the food there."

.

"Ryūji, you know darn well, that's not the point! Wait, Tsubasa, she couldn't have possibly been ready for this, not in such short notice! " I try and crane my neck, scanning the dining room.

"Relax Tomo, I wouldn't do that to her. Ever since the island I've been dropping by little finds my sister stumbles across…. She thinks there useless hand me downs….but secretly I emailed her a picture, along with YOUR preferences, I might add."

"Oh, Reji, you didn't." Frustrated, I lifted my hand, roughly rubbing my forehead.

"Damn right I did, someone needed get this ball rolling…and by the looks of everything, that wasn't you." Ryūji lets out sigh, " So, Tomo, how does she look? I mean all cleaned up, and everything? Knowing our oblivious A&R, she wouldn't even realize how stunning she actually is, even if she was standing in front of a bunch of salivating men."

.

"How should I know, I just arrived, Reji?"

"Wait, she's alone?! What the heck are you thinking, Tomo?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, this entire time."

"Excuse me, sir." I'm so wrapped up in my call, I'm suddenly startled by Toro standing right next to me. "Kitakado-sama, may I be so bold as to interrupt?" Toro timidly taps my shoulder.

"Go ahead Toro, I'm listening." I cover my phone with my hand.

.

Toro cautiously fumbles through his words as he brushes my shoulders, and straightens my jacket. "Master Tomohisa, as I've said, the lovely young lady arrived SOME time ago. This behavior isn't like the young master, leaving a lady waiting ….Such, a rare beauty shouldn't be left unaccompanied for long. She's already generated quite the commotion, tonight."

"I could have told you that." I hear Reji's voice mumble from under my tighten fingers, around my phone.

"Hush Reji." I hissed at the muffled voice, before blinking back at Toro, "Commotion, what kind of commotion?"

"Well, not so much of a commotion," He nervously fidgets with his fingers, "more so attention, really," He awkwardly clears his throat, " _gentlemanly_ attention."

For some reason, my insides begin to twist, after hearing Toro's discreet words, "Go on."

Toro nervously scans the lobby, before leaning in close, discreetly speaking, "Well sir, it seems the restaurant's bar has been unexpectedly busy, with requests …for the lady's table."

My heart practically stops in my chest as my memory flashes back to my birthday. "How many drinks are we talking about here? Is she-"I politely trailed off, giving Toro a concerned look, as I inwardly chastise myself for this whole bungled situation. With my twitching thumb hovering over my phone, ready to call a car at a moment's notice, if her condition calls for it.

.

"Oh, damn, by now she could be under the table. Aww, I knew this would happened…the damn vultures are circling. If male idols are going gaga over her, what do you think would happened with the everyday Joe notices her, and dressed up, no less?" My cell echoes Ryūji whiny voice.

.

"Not helping." The twisting feeling in my stomach, only tightens with Ryūji's words, "Toro?"

"Oh sir, it's nothing like that." Toro, franticly waves two hands out in front of his silk cover chest. "The lady, though quite accepting, only allowed bottled water to be delivered to the table."

Without even realizing I let go of a breath I was holding, as a small content smile crept on my face. "Of course, she did." Chuckling to myself. "That so much like her."

Ryūji bursts out in laughter, "That's our diligent A&R for you. No drinking on the job. Good thing she considers this a business meeting."

"Ryūji, IT IS a business meeting." I reminded my roommate.

"Perhaps, but you never know? You've got to wonder, since she chose to drink on your birthday, was that maybe…. personal?"

"Ryūji, were just friends."

"Very well….I just can't believe the refined Kitakado-sama left our poor oblivious A&R to fend for herself, this entire time."

"I was… ah, never mind …damn it Ryūji, when I get home we'll be having a serious talk about your match making hobbies."

"Well, hopefully after tonight, I won't need them." Ryūji chuckles to himself.

"Sir, after having the pleasure of watching you grow up, into such a kind gentleman," Toro lifts his head, revealing an earnest expression, "It's my duty to say, the young lady…..she suits you."

"See, I told you, even Toro thinks so. Lucky for you, Kitakore's schedule is unusually empty for tomorrow…. So you can stay out, as late as you want." Reji tone turns teasingly suggestive.

"Gee, I wondered how that happened." I dryly reply.

"Who knows, why question your fortunate luck you've so graciously been blessed with."

"Enough Ryūji!" I warn my roommate, with an overly sharp tone.

My old friend lets out a frustrated huff, "Fine, let this opportunity slip through your fingers, I'm sure _Yuta_ , would take full advantage of it, if it were up to him."

"Yuta, you said something about him this morning, what are you implying?"

"Only, that it seems our A&R is not the only oblivious one. Our building is filled with them. In fact, I happened to live with the biggest one of them all. Tomo, he's practically said as much. Look, I've got to run, Daikoku's car is here. We'll have lunch tomorrow that should give you enough time to recuperate. We'll discuss what happened at the various ' _meetings._ ' I'm sure, yours will be far more _entertaining_."

.

"Wait, what's this about Yuta?!"

"Later Tomo." Reji giggles.

"Yeah, see ya." I can barely hang up my cell, as my stunned blue eyes dumbly blink at it .

"Kitakado-sama?" Without even looking up, I can feel someone guiding me across the room, and around the corner.

" "But all I can do is stare at my phone, trying to make sense at what Reji was saying.

Toro grabbed my face, squishing my cheeks between his fingers, roughly steering my head, until my heart stopped, "Sir, Your _business_ associate."

With my mind wiped blank from the sight, my words thoughtlessly fell from my awe struck lips. "Damn, he's right. She's ….gorgeous."

"Yes sir, as I've been TRYING to tell you." Toro drops his hand, away from my stunned face.

I can't peel my eyes away from the table, "Yeah, well apparently there's a line of people in front of you." It suddenly dawns on me, why my pained stomach twists with the slightest thought of the A&R gaining some other man's attention…

…..and it had _nothing_ to do with friendship.

.

 **End of Tomohisa Kitakado POV**

 **End of chapter 9**

 **.**

* * *

It seems when it comes to Tsubasa the guys are slowly becoming aware …of each other. This chapter might have been filled with a little fluff…but just wait for what happens next, while visiting the "Sky"

So, two weeks ago I was involved in a near head on collision. For the most part everybody is okay, just a bit shaken and tender. I've been told, If I hadn't veered into the oncoming lane and whipped back into my own lane, where he slid all the way down my car, I wouldn't be around to update you now . The man, who hit me did not have a driver's license or insurance...and was possibly under the influence. As you can see, I'm updating but sometime my injuries make it difficult to concentrate …so please be patient with me….I'll update soon… I can't wait for this next chapter.

Well, thanks for taking a peek ;)

 **Please: Follow /Favorite /Review /Share**


	10. Chapter 10 Table for o many

_._

 _*I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case._

By Alimackatjac

To be continued

Chapter 10. Table for ….too many.

* * *

"Just a little further…. I'm not giving up!" Breathlessly muttering to myself with my chest heaving, my anxious blue eyes glance over my shoulder. Echoes of shoes, frantically running down freshly puddled streets. Surrounded in darkness, hurriedly weaving around bright circles painted along the gloomy street, from the occasionally placed street light. Feeling my arm suddenly tug back, causes my fingers to tighten, almost protectively.

.

Seeing only sleepy desolate streets, I quickly duck around a blind corner, hiding in the shadows. My out of breath chest presses in close, while dipping my head behind my propped up elbow. A sudden comfortable warmth lingers against it, as I do.

A long prolonged quiet soon hangs in the still air. Only hearing the mixture of rushed breathing and the last residual drops from tonight's scattered showers, breaking the silence. Fingers sink further, tightening my grip, pressing even closer as echoes of chasing shoes expectantly run right past our tense bodies, carefully obscured by the shadows. After a rather extended anxious moment, racing footsteps fade in the distance, submerging the desolate alley back into the drizzling silence.

.

 _Leaving two distinct racing hearts, strumming against breathless chests…._

Protectively trapped between unforgiving cold brick and my looming shoulders. "Do you um think it's," she nervously swallows, "it's safe?"

With the hesitant sweet voice breaking the silence, coming from below, I'm suddenly aware of my current surroundings. My stunned round eyes drop down, thoughtlessly holding a finger against her lips, "Shhh, stay still." Now, acutely aware that every inch of my body is pressing against the blushing A&R. Feeling my face abruptly heat up I avoid her eyes, and cautiously peek around my arm. "Tsubasa, there uh might be stragglers."

"Um okay, Tomohisa." She whispers against my finger, causing my blue eyes to flash back. Seeing the brunet's held up hands constrained flat against my madly beating chest as she innocently blinks up at me, her bottom lip anxiously sliding under teeth.

Protectively pressing her into the wall, unable to bring myself to budge an inch, unavoidably sinking further into our mutual shared warmth. My shell-shocked eyes instantly fall captive to her stunning crimson jewels. Frozen, with my breath stuck in my throat my fogged head can only question just how my completely innocent, albeit awkward night at the Sky ended in this

 _…rather spellbound moment._

 **Tomohisa Kitakado's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **Earlier ….at the Sky**

Wavering eyes gaze ahead, as my hand gradually smooths down the front of the pristinely pressed material, being sure my midnight blue dinner jacket is buttoned. Sharing a look with the concerned grandfather, I roughly swallow, sliding my trembling hands to my side. "Toro."

The older gentleman, wearing a golden silk Kimono pulls his shoulders back. "Relax sir, I'll be right here if you need my assistance."

Without Toro noticing I obscurely rub my palms on my pressed slacks, drying them. "All right then, I guess it's time." As I take my first step forward, my chest tightens, making it feel more like I just completed a marathon, than casually strolling to the tiny reserved table.

Toro fights an oncoming snicker, nodding his head, "Good luck, sir."

As I stroll up closer, I literally can't peel my eyes away from the stunning brunet. Bathed in softly glowing candle light, wearing a delicate single shouldered, white organza dress…she looked like something that didn't belong with the rest of us…

Quite simply, she looked like some ethereal angelic creature, not of this world.

She unconsciously wraps her chestnut hair around her delicate fingers, before sliding the dangling spiral, back behind her ear. All the while, her attention sinks further into her phone, unaware of my recent arrival.

However, a cleared throat, right next to me, quickly causes her questioning crimson eyes to flutter up towards me. "Oh Kitakado-san, it's you." The brunet A&R awkwardly sets her phone down next to her glass. "Seeing only the two place setting, I just assumed Korekuni-san, would be the one joining me. Since he's the one that invited me….what uh….a nice surprise." Her eyes anxiously drop down to her empty place setting.

Stunned, I just stand there, until a sharp elbow pokes my side. "Uh yeah, if you only knew," I sarcastically chuckled to myself before awkwardly clearing my throat. "Uh good evening Tsubasa." I graciously bow my head. "Please, forgive my extended tardiness, I'm afraid I was unavoidably held up. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"Oh, no, nothing until possibly tomorrow. I actually have the day off…. Osari-san said something about stopping by for his birthday." The brunet A&R giggled to herself, with an endearing smile. "He's so excited about it, too."

Hearing about the five man group takeing advantage of her rare day off causes a sharp aching deep in my core. However, I keep my emerging jealously in check while holding strong to my gentlemanly demeanor. "Really, well. That's so like him."

"Mmm." Nodding, "I figured the hugs and kisses shoot kept you over. In this business, it's unavoidable." Tsubasa held up a palm before motioning to her phone. "It's really no trouble, it gave me a chance to catch up on some backlogged work."

"Oh yeah, the shoot. Uh yeah, it was something like…Anyway, Ryūji, sends his apologies, a previously scheduled meeting slipped his mind. So, he uh sent me in his place. I uh, hope the substitute is acceptable? "

"Oh, of course! I completely understand. Please… um, "she awkwardly bites her bottom lip, suddenly noticing every inch of the intimate table covered in various unopened bottles. A liquid testament of the beautiful brunets numerous inquiries. "Sorry, I'll um just move these… So you can at least have somewhere to sit," She nervously reaches across the table, beginning to slide the bottles away from my place setting.

I politely reach out, gently placing a hand over hers, causing her sparkling rubies to slowly gaze up in mine. "Please, Tsubasa, this is my fault. If I hadn't left you alone, the uh, 'wolves,' wouldn't have circled quite so much." My tone turns almost pleading, "Please, allow me?"

" "The brunet nods her head with her eyes held captive and unblinking.

With her silent approval, I immediately motion to the table. "Toro, if you please?"

"Of course sir, right away." Toro softly claps his raised hands, signaling two carefully hidden servers. Each stately server confidently struts around the corner, single handedly balancing a massive serving tray over their heads. Under Toro's eagle eyes, the two servers set off going to work, skillfully gathering Tsubasa's seemingly endless bottled invitations, without spilling a single drop. It wasn't a few minutes later, before all the offered bottles were swiftly cleared from the table. "Your seat, sir." Toro confidently pulls out my chair.

"Thank you, Toro." My hand quickly skims down my thin black tie, before reaching down and unbuttoning my dinner jacket.

"Not, at all sir. It's my pleasure. With the back of his head facing the brunet A&R, Toro shares an encouraging smile, while handing out the two gilded covered menus, from under his arm. I'll just give you a minute, then."

However before my friend can turn back and go to his station, I circle a polite finger at the table. "Toro, could you please bring some appetizers, and what sparkling apple cider?" Ignoring Toro's confused expression, I quickly turn to the brunet A&R, giving her a teasing smile. "Or should we try the real stuff, this time around?" Raising a knowing eyebrow, "Lady's choice." However my smile somewhat falls when Tsubasa just stares, refusing to answer." Unless you prefer bottled water, then by all means-" I anxiously trail off.

"Uh no!" She shakes her head as a slight blush quickly emerges on her cheeks, "I uh guess since it's the end of workday, a little wouldn't hurt." She shrugs her delicate shoulders, turning her attention towards the blinking lights around the harbor. "Although that um, sparkling cider was delicious, I'm pretty sure I can trust you, with the real stuff."

Noticing her anxiously avoid my eyes, while speaking about that truly unforgettable night causes a gentle warmth to pool around my beating chest. "Of course you can trust me, haven't I told you as much?" My voice goes soft but completely earnest. For the very reason, that I finally accepted the truth of my own feelings, that what I wanted more than anything,

….is for Tsubasa to wholeheartedly trust me. The kind of trust you give one other person in this world….and it may sound a tad selfish, in saying this,

But I desperately needed it, to be …..Only me.

With that, one thought shaking me to my very essence I couldn't peel my eyes away from A&R's reflective eyes, starring back, in the dark pane of glass, while blindly speaking with my old friend. "Well Toro, you heard the lady, a bottle of my preferred champagne, please."

"Of course, Sir. Right away." With the sound of distant footsteps, the air around us suddenly grows tense as I could tell we are both, suddenly aware….

We're finally alone, at the candle lit table.

I nervously glace down to my fidgeting fingers, sliding them over the corner of my linen napkin, before lifting my eyes. "Tsubasa?"

"Hmm? Kitakado-san?" She quietly responses with her searching eyes pinned to the distance light, reflecting off the inky bay.

"Tsubasa, I should um probably say, although, I found the shared drink that night exceptional, the apple cider wasn't nearly as good, as the um, company, that night." Even though I can feel a blush crawling up my ears, I strengthen my resolve, refusing to turn away.

She whips her head around, away from the window, almost speechless. "Kitakado-san?" A rose colored blush swirls on her adorable cheeks, as her eyes glance down to her hands "I uh-."

"Here you go. Please, don't mind me." Toro carefully places a large brass container of ice, with the rare burgundy colored bottle buried up to its slender neck. "I'll be done before you know it." Tsubasa immediately presses her lips together, turning back to the window, with something obviously left unsaid. Causing me to rethink the whole 'champagne' order, in the first place.

It wasn't long before we were once more left alone, with only two fully filled glass flutes as any kind of indication of Toro ever being at our table.

With her back turned, my blue eyes fall anxiously to the two glasses, "Tsubasa?" I quietly swallow, "Uh, care to join me?" Trying hard to steady my hand, as I politely offer the tall delicate glass.

She turns around, nodding her head, "Oh um, thanks, Kitakado-san." She gracefully accepts the glass with a small genuine smile.

"Tomohisa." I firmly corrected. "Once upon time, I did save your life. If you'll recall."

She holds her glass, as her eyes awkwardly slide to her place setting. "Uh thanks ….Toma…hisa."

"Well, I guess it's a start." Chuckling, somewhat thrilled for the brunet 'finally' using my given name. "Here's to following 'new' avenues." With my carefully worded toast, I tilt my glass, before taking a sip. However, the glass doesn't leave my lips as I discreetly watch the A&R. With my eyes obscured by the bubbled liquid, I quickly restrain a chuckle as I watch the brunet jerk her head back, taking an uneasy drink. Pulling her now, 'half filled' glass away from her glossed lips.

While staring down at her glass, her hand anxiously slides a spiral curl behind her ear. "Tomohisa?"

Pulling the glass from my lips, "Yes?"

"I would agree, I uh mean about the company….It was um NICE." Blindly replying to our previous conversation. However before I can reply she once more takes a rather large drink from her glass.

"Really Tsubasa?" Being somewhat shocked by the small confession causes my chest to tighten, as I immediately fumble over my words, "To uh, be honest, I don't think I could forget that-"

"Okay, you two, I hope you're hungry, the chef payed special attention to these." Toro breaks in as a reserved waiter sets out a few plates on the small table, one was actually sizzling.

"Yeah, starved." I sarcastically reply, shifting my eyes, as I managed to finish off my drink. I couldn't help but inwardly curse the older, well-meaning man. It just seemed whenever the "meeting" started progressing in a little more natural momment, the was man constantly interrupting with the worst timing ever… I mean there's just so many times, in a single night that a guy can build up enough resolve to admit anything, let alone his newly discovered feeling….and since it wasn't just 'anything' I was working up to, I was quickly losing the formidable war with my escalating nerves.

After a few more minutes Toro, and the server were off again, leaving two more freshly poured glasses behind...and since neither of us knew exactly how we should continue the discussion, the intimate table grew silent and tense, once again.

I awkwardly clear my throat, gaining her attention, "Tsubasa, I uh hope you find the appetizers acceptable? I just figured you must be famished after I kept you waiting, for so long." My tone turns remorseful.

"Tomo, _I'll have none of that_!" She lifts her glass from the table, sharing a knowing look, as she borrows the 'exact' same wording I used after the accident, "You were busy with work, I already told you, I 'completely' understand." She tilts her glass toward the sizzling plate, "Acceptable, really? More like amazingly delicious. Everything looks unbelievable!" Her crimson eyes sparkle towards the aesthetically pleasing additions.

"Well good, that's what I like to hear." Chuckling while motioning to the expertly prepared dish in front of me. "These are zucchini fritters drizzled with beetroot sauce. They happen to be one of my favorites. Would you like me to describe each dish?" My eyes glance up while carefully scooping up two small fritters. "Or perhaps I could serve?"

"Ah no, thank you." She shakes her head, while maneuvering around the sizzling dish. "I know this sounds a bit silly, but I prefer being surprised."

My fork stopped just before my gaping lips, slowly guiding it back down to the gold trimmed, hexagon shaped plate. "Really, now I'm somewhat _surprised_ , having seen you so overly prepared most of the time, I would think the opposite."

She shrugs her bare shoulders, "If you stop and think about it, life can sometimes become routine…I mean that's been my experience, anyway." Her voice suddenly turns dejected. However, it's not a moment later she noticeably pulls back her shoulders. "I think that's one of the reasons why I like my job so much….No matter, how much you prepare, you never know what's around, the next corner." Realizing she was happily rambling she awkwardly cleared her throat, paying more attention to her plate. "Sorry, I uh think I'll try a little from each plate."

.

My immovable blue eyes dumbly gaze at the polished prongs of her fork lingering between her slightly parted satisfied lips causing my own utensil to nearly uncontrollable fling out of my hands. Realizing I just lost my head watching someone else eat I drop my shocked eyes to my plate hiding my increasingly warm face.

Making every attempt to act normal, I make a concentrated effort on my own plate. Slicing across the crisp golden crust with a shaky knife, I begin to tentatively speak, while channeling my inner Kento. "You know, Tsubasa, I'm not sure, but I think the champagne comes with an 'optional' sunrise viewing… I mean, I could go ask Toro, if you'd like?" Forcing my eyes from my plate, lifting them to hers, revealing a teasing smirk on my face.

.

Just in enough time, to see a choking brunet, violently coughing, pulling her glass away from her chest , while slapping it with her other hand, forcing a strangled breath from her lips. "Are you okay, Tsubasa?" I quickly offer the nearest glass of water.

She holds out a hand, allowing her coughing to gradually dwindle. With tears running down here burning face she asks, "Tomohisa…are…are you asking to um, spend the night, with me?" The brunet acts completely shocked.

Having no idea why she was acting like this I shrug my shoulders, "Well yeah, I mean I think it might be nice, we don't necessarily have to go back to either of our flats. I mean sure the roof would be nice, but an open park would be fun too. If you don't mind roughing it, all we really need is a picnic table. "

" ! "

Seeing the brunet's eyes grow comparable to our appetizer plates, it suddenly occurs to me, what I'm ACTUALLY asking her. "OH! Uh! No nothing like that!" My face goes up in flames, while frantically waving my arms out in front of my chest. "I just meant like at the Hospital, Just 'WATCHING' the sunrise, nothing more .I didn't mean ….well, the um OTHER way! Please Tsubasa, I humbly apologize, if I offended you in ANY way!" I'm just about to leap from my seat and dive for the floor, to beg for forgiveness. Not really, caring in the slightest we're in the middle of a busy five star restaurant.

.

Until I hear a quite held in snicker, right next to me. Well, that's before a noticeable 'snort' is followed by rolling laughter. "I'm so sorry Kitakado-san, I don't mean to laugh, it's just your face. I can't believe that face. You're usually so proper."

"Tomohisa." I once more corrected, taking a quick drink before setting my glass next to my plate. Embarrassed of my unusual behavior I turn my head away from the giggling brunet, Damn, I SHOULD be flawless at this. Hell, we were even trained at Bambi School to flirt with women." Irritated with my fumbled attempt I let go of my glass, to roughly rub the back of my neck, mumbling to myself, "I guess… I guess when it's some screaming fan, it's no big deal. The charm naturally comes out." I inwardly trail off,

 _However when it comes to HER, when it "really" matters, I'm the bumbling town jester._

 _._

" _Tomohisa_ , what the devil were you trying to do?" She asked with a confused face, her bursts of laughter suddenly dying on her lips.

"Ah, it's nothing really." Embarrassed, my eyes drop down to my fingers, gingerly sliding up and down the stem of my glass.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

With my fingers on my glass, my shoulders fell against the back of the chair, "I just…I just thought we could maybe stay up and ….talk." I nervously lift my eyes, "Learn about each other a little bit more, while waiting for the sunrise, like at the hospital."

"Oh, Tomo, that's really sweet of you." Tsubasa stops her glass right before a growing smile. "I would love to do that, again!" Her smile drops for the slightest moment. "Although, maybe we should finish our business first, then decide?"

She pulls back her shoulders, attempting be more professional, suddenly remembering this wasn't really a date….Well, at least according to Tsubasa it wasn't. Everyone else, and yes, that included myself was hoping for the 'other' scenario. Damn, when did I start scheming like Ryūji?

She awkwardly traces her finger around the fragile rim of her glass. "I uh must admit, I was a bit taken back when Korekuni-san changed the meeting."

"Hmm?" Thoughtlessly replying as my eyes carefully studied over the stunning A&R. She had styled her hair much like she always does, in a high chestnut ponytail. Although to make more of effort for the formal Sky dining room, she curled her hair in loose spiral ringlets, with a few curls softly dangling around her temples. Framing her flawless, natural looking face. With only a hint of pink glossing her, dedicate lips.

I had to hand it to Ryūji's sister, the woman is definitely in the right profession. I couldn't imagine a more suitable dress for the brunet. The elegant one shouldered dress is adorned with an inch wide strip of sparking translucent beading, around the top of the dress. Just enough sparkle, to be eye-catching, but not overly trendy.

.

Quite simply the brunet A&R is simply breathtaking. I'm more than willing to assume, most, if not all eyes were secretly sliding in her direction. Either out of jealously or attraction, or hell, a mixture of the two. All I know is for once, it had nothing to do with me being an idol, or even my surname. NO, I'm merely part of the faded background or at most some extremely Lucky SOB. The thing I find most funny, in a dangerous kind of way,

… _is the oblivious A &R has absolutely no idea of her natural charms._

With her glass carefully cradled in her palm, the brunet swings out her arms, akwardly gesturing to the floor-to-ceiling picture window, in front of our little candlelit table. "The view from here …it's absolutely gorgeous."

"I would have to agree with you." Realizing I was staring, no, more like openly gawking. Not wishing to be caught I hastily lift my glass. Once I nervously down a good portion of liquid courage I slowly pull my drink away. Revealing an admiring expression while carefully choosing my honest words. "Yes, quite enchanting….I've never seen anything more utterly breathtaking."

… _.Not giving a damn about the view, outside._

She looks down at her plate, shifting what's left of her salmon tartare around with her fork. "Uh Tomohisa, I don't mean to be rude," she lifts her head, nodding it towards the untouched menu, lying next to me. "But I uh, get the impression you've eaten here before. You haven't once glanced at your menu, and yet the maître d' knew exactly what you wanted."

I intently set my water goblet down, going back to cut into my last fritter, before blindly replying. "You could say that."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Her eyes uncomfortably drop to her plate.

"It's all right, Tsubasa, you weren't prying." Picking up my water, to roughly swallow my last bite, "I'm actually quite pleased for your inquiry." Being sure my sentiment comes across correctly my expression turns earnest. "Tsubasa, I know it's not now, but it's my sincerest hope you'll grow comfortable enough to speak with me, without reserve."

"If that's true, then I should expect the same from you." I couldn't help but let out amused chuckle as she unknowingly threatened my hearts dire.

"All right you're a tough negotiator, but I think I can accept your terms." Once my laughter died down, I awkwardly cleared my throat, "Actually, to answer your question, my family has been coming to this restaurant since before I was born…So yes, you could say I've been here, once or twice before." I openly tease the brunet. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the 'Sky' was my first restaurant experience." My eyes drop back to my food, begrudgingly muttering, "It's um my father's favorite." before purposely shoving in another forkful.

.

Other than Ryūji, or the usual polite inquiry I'm forced to respond to, I avoided speaking about my family. However, I am quite serious about my full discloser promise, it's just when it comes to 'them,' I'd rather it be down the road. Actually to be honest, quite a ways down the lengthy highway before she asked anything.

"Really, this was your first experience…I can't imagine." She excitedly throws out a finger, "No actually, I take that back. Out of all the members of B-project, I think you could have pulled it off the most." She drops her held out hand back to her plate, as she smiles to herself. "Aww, you must have been such an adorable, well-mannered little boy."

Suddenly the mere thought of the gorgeous A&R imagining me as a small child sets my face bursting in flames. "Uh yeah." I vaguely responded, hoping she wouldn't notice what she had caused. I quickly pull the iced burgundy colored bottle from the chilled bucket, as a way to hide my burning hot face.

…or at least hopefully earn enough time, for my cheeks to cool.

Figuring if I just stuck, my feverish head in the brass ice bucket I would not only alert Tsubasa but cause a horrible scene that would undoubting be reported back to my mother. So, with those two unacceptable considerations in mind, I decide to freshen Tsubasa's glass before pouring my 'third' drink. As I'm already slightly feeling the first two glasses, I inwardly vow to absolutely leave the third glass untouched … well, maybe leave it half full, since we haven't even ordered, yet…..and well there's still the rest of the night….so maybe if I don't finish ALL of it,

 _I'll be doing well under the circumstances.._

Once I felt my face cool I picked up the conversation, where I left off, "Yeah, I thought so too, but apparently some of the staff here would tell you otherwise … So uh Tsubasa, what about yourself?"

She pulls her glass from her lips, "Oh! Ah well," her face grows dejected, however she forces a quick smile, that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "For the most part we rarely went out. My uh mother cooked, most of the time."

Her tone turned distant, like she was personally experiencing another time ….another life, in the middle of the dimly restaurant. "But um, after her death. My father wasn't around a lot, and when he was, well, he was terrible at it." She chuckled to herself, "He couldn't even make rice balls…. So my caregiver did most of the everyday cooking and cleaning."

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her father? Was his absence due to work or some other reason? "Sounds like my kind of guy." Letting out a sarcastic chuckle, "Caregiver ….You mean like a nanny?"

"Uh yeah, I guess, in around about way. She didn't really have any kind of formal title, she was just a kind older woman who was paid to look after me. I mean she tried, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't like before …..With my parents." Her depressed crimson eyes slide to the window as she softly speaks.

I found my head unconsciously nodding as she explained, "I'm uh sorry to hear about your mother, Tsubasa." With her back facing towards me, my fingers anxiously twitched at the side of my plate, wishing nothing more to wrap my arms around the lonely brunet.

She shakes her head clear, quickly turning from the window, "Oh don't, I was quite young!"

"Tsubasa." My concerned tone wraps around her name.

"No really, Tomohisa, it's fine." She turns back to the window, hiding the pain in her eyes, her voice echoing tones of sadness under forced determination. "Sometimes it's difficult remembering what she even looked like…. I mean sometimes I dream about playing around her feet, on the kitchen floor," She blindly speaks, staring into the night sky as she anxiously twists her stark white napkin, before dropping her emotional eyes. "She uh, just got sick one day …and well….never recovered."

.

The next thing I know my chest is awkwardly pressed against the back of her chair, giving the brunet a swift reassuring hug from behind. "You don't always have to act so brave …..Sometimes, there's strength in tears too." I softly speak next to her ear, with my arms wrapped around her shoulders, my hand tightly laced around my other wrist. "If you ever need a shoulder … I'm already here….Tsubasa."

.

A comforting silence falls between us until her delicate hand reaches up, "Thanks Tomohisa," Her whispered voice breaks as she tenderly squeezes against my arm. "…it seems I'm always doing that…..thanking you, I mean." Without any warning, a tiny wet circle lands on the top of my hand.

With the simple sign of her held up walls crumbling, the two of us fall further in our gentle embrace, off in an out way corner in the bustling restaurant. Hunched over her shoulders, my blue eyes widen, for a moment with her genuine heart felt words. However before I find myself completely lost in our newfound closeness, I give the brunet A&R one last reassuring squeeze around her shoulders before,

…begrudgingly pulling away, with a teasing chuckle.

Replying rather smugly, "Well, I guess we'll just have to get used that, now wont we?" In a carefree manner, I happily pat her head as I go back, almost plopping into it my awaiting chair. Once there I purposely look straight ahead, into brunet's crystal clear reflection, as a sincere expression emerges, "Because,' I've been silently thanking you," my honest tone breaking. "All along, Tsubasa."

"Tomohisa." My name breathlessly fall from her lips.

Helplessly held captive in those reflected crimson eyes, my words fall out as if I'm speaking to myself "…and it's just not once in while ….I find myself doing it several times a day…and I'm afraid the situation isn't improving…It seems I'll soon be thanking you for ….for just being…alive the same time I am. "

A sudden sharp gasp comes from the turned away woman as the darkened window reveals awestruck eyes. "Tomohisa, I'm uh not sure what I should-"

I quickly cut off the brunet, rubbing the back of my neck, shifting my blushing face towards the table. "To be honest Tsubasa, I not really sure myself, in fact I'm not really sure where that all came from, in the first place." My chest squeezed at my misleading words, causing my hands to fall away from my neck, with a heavy sign, "No actually, that's not true. Lately, I've been beginning to realize a few things," Lifting my determined eyes to the window, readying myself to take the next, all important step...

.

 ** _Tomohisa Kitakado's POV_**

 ** _End of chapter 10._ _Table for ….too many. Part 1._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _(Cringing) Sorry for the cliffy. This one seems to be especially tormenting.._

 _Hey, I wanted to thank everyone for their heartfelt well wishes, you guys are amazing! Thanks, to you and the doctors, I'm well on my way to a full recovery, with only my occasional off days. So thank you._

 _So before you start using your GPS to hunt me down , I will let you know, "YES," there is a part 2 "almost" completely written ….so it should be up in a couple of days ._

 _All right well as always, thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac._

 _Please give the story your support:_

 _Follow / Favorite /Review /Share_

 _Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11 Table for too many Part 2

.

*I do not own B-project kodou*ambitious, I wish I did, but sadly… it's, just not the case.

By Alimackatjac

To be continued

Chapter 11 Table for ….too many. Part 2

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tomohisa Kitakado's POV**

 _Until I notice a single trail glistening under her eye._

 _._

"I'm uh… just not sure 'this' is the right time." Knowing I wanted the outcome to be completely clear, my steady heart begins to burn with the unwelcoming acknowledgement of pushing off my declaration. Lifting a dismissive hand, before waving it in front of my chest, "No, it's all right, now that I think about it some more, it can wait. I mean we haven't even eaten yet." Somewhat disappointed I begin to purposely steer her in another direction, shifting back in my chair, I lift my hand to politely cover a small fake yawn. "Please excuse my tired rambling… I guess it was a longer day at the Hugs and Kisses' magazine, then I once thought."

.

With a small sniffle, the determined A&R lifts her hand, sliding a finger under her damp crimson eyes. "No, I'm sorry Tomohisa," She turns around with a forced pressed smile. "This IS a business meeting, I shouldn't be going on and on about my past like that." Determined, she sets her shoulders back, pulling herself out of her emotional state. "Now where were we?"

.

Without even thinking my hand reaches out, softly sliding a stray curl behind her ear. "No need to apologize, Tsubasa. I didn't find you rambling at all, merely speaking about your past. I already told you…. I want us to learn more about each other."

The brunette's wide crimson eyes nervously bounce over to my hand that's gently touching her cheek. Unable to bring myself to pull away a new inviting warmth emanates from her radiant cheek, and on to my hand. "Really? You really want to hear about, me? I'm not that interesting, or important…I'm just an everyday working girl, who landed a pretty cool job."

"On the contrary, I find you of the utmost importance." Feeling myself once more becoming too serious for the moment, I gave the blushing A&R a friendly reassuring smile before awkwardly dropping my hand. "Please Tsubasa, if you don't mind? I'd like to hear more?"

"Well okay, Tomohisa, what would you like to know?"

A wide accomplished smile quickly spreads to my face, as the brunet decides to indulge my unquenched curiosity. I quickly grab my glass, confidently sitting back in my chair with my arms crossed. "Anything, really. Whatever you would like me to know. We've known each other for a while now, and apart from the job, there's very little we know about each other. Without being too forward, I'd like for that to change."

.

After taking a sip of her fluted champagne glass, the Brunet A & R gently sets it down, as she carefully considers. "Uh well, I do remember this one time, my father came home, and for some reason he decided to take us out. It was a simple little restaurant, but the waitress made a mistake and brought me the biggest bowl of noodles, I had ever seen." Her back falls against the chair, obviously a little more relaxed as she continues with her story. "My mom wanted to send it back, but like most kids, I wanted to show them how grown up I was. I became bound and determined to eat this enormous bowl of noodles, all by myself." She laughs to herself as she slips further into the memory. "Tch, anything for a challenge, right?"

.

"Actually, that sounds a lot like you, Tsubasa." I amusingly point a finger towards the brunet while holding my water goblet, jostling the cubed ice against my glass as I spoke. "As long as we've known each other, I don't think I've ever seen you back down from anything."

"Well, the same could be said about you guys, trapped on an island, and what about, that midair flight transfer…Jeeze, what were you guys even thinking?" Of course, Tsubasa quickly realized what day she was referring to, causing her to awkwardly pick up her glass, and take a large drink.

My finger lightly traced along the top of my glass, knowing the mere mention of that day, made everyone uncomfortable, including Tsubasa. "Oh that, so you heard about that?"

"Hmm, yeah one of the guys said something." She nodded her head, staring at her glass. "Tomohisa have you, have you heard from –"She anxiously glances down to her napkin, in her hands.

Noticing how uncomfortable it was making her feel I quickly cut her off. "No, I haven't. But I'm not expecting to either." Feeling somewhat uneasy about the strained relationship, I swiftly jerk my head back, taking a large drink of my supposedly untouchable glass.

After our brief, yet eye opening week away from Gandara music we all came to an agreement…..and no matter how painful the consequences of said decision, we were all determined to stick with it ….stick with Tsubasa. Although she won't say anything-

… _no one is more aware of those broken ties than our A &R, herself._

Tsubasa's eyes flash up, revealing a worried expression.

"It uh, doesn't really matter, It's in the past, now." With my arms crossed I carefully hold my drink while shrugging my shoulders, and forcing a smile.

For now, she didn't need to know the filthy truth, about the cut throat nature of the entertainment industry. Almost being cut out from her dream job because our representation surprisingly switched music companies. "Anyway, about this massive bowl, of what were they? Ramen, or were they perhaps Udon noodles?" I amusingly chuckled, trying my best to rescue the conversation.

.

Tsubasa, also forced a smile, and continued to answer my question. "Oh! I think they were Raman. All I know is while sitting on two thick phone books my eyes could still barely see over the bowl." She chuckled, "but my charismatic father, who was easily amused by my outlandish requests, agreed, and effortlessly managed to talk my mother into keeping the monstrous bowl...I think the deciding factor is when the waitress said the food would just be tossed out."

.

"So did you, I mean finish it?" Clinging to my gentlemanly upbringing, I mentally suppressed my curiosity of asking more of her absent father.

"Uh no, not in the slightest, I mean, I barely finished the toppings …But I did 'really' try and while I ate from this enormous bowl they told funny childhood stories, to past the time … I don't remember any of the stories, but I do remember sitting around the table, like a _real_ family ,laughing." An emotional smile suddenly appears on the brunet's somewhat lost expression, "We uh, ended up staying, till closing…I uh remember pretending to fall asleep so I could be carried out to the car." Stuck into the bitter past she thoughtlessly lifts her glass, taking a sip.

.

"Your family sounds nice….like you really loved each other."

"Uh yeah, I guess …but like I said I was really young …..So um Kitakado-san, what did you and Korekuni-san want to discuss about Kitakore?"

"Uh, what did "we"…. I mean Ryūji, and I want to discuss? That's a good question." Realizing Ryūji and I hadn't really discussed a reason for the faux meeting, I quickly take a drink from my glass, stalling, for time, or at least a sudden but profound inspiration on what to do next. However, like some poor soul's laptop, after opening that 'nefarious' piano playing kitty cat attachment, my mind was suddenly wiped clean of all its bits and bytes. Which meant, I was getting just enough to …miserably fizzle out with a blacked out screen of incoherency.

.

Knowing, I couldn't spend the rest of the night with the fluted glass permanently adhered to my face… One, because I'm quickly approaching the bottom of my so called third 'untouchable drink and two, well, there's 'other' things I'd like to do with my mouth other than hide it …like talking with the brunet A&R.

" _Jeez, what were you guys thinking?"_

I begrudgingly pull the glass away, "Oh, that's right, 'WE' were the ones who actually called for the meeting….so uh, we would _naturally_ want to speak with you about SOMETHING. Well, it's…"My defeated shoulders suddenly drop, knowing I needed to come clean, and admit the truth. Inwardly dreading just how she would take the ruse of the fake meeting. "Tsubasa, I'm sorry the thing is..." But when I anxiously lifted my eyes from my plate, the chair sitting across from me was completely empty. "Tsubasa?"

"Just a minute Tomohisa, I accidently knocked my phone under the table, with my glass." A muffled voice comes from the stark white tablecloth. "Sorry, sometimes I can be somewhat clumsy."

"Ba- dump! I have been looking forward to this all week! "My heart suddenly jumps to my tight throat as an all too familiar, glasses wearing singer casually strolls into the middle of the dimly lit dining room.

"Mika, keep it down you're disturbing the other diners."

"Don't tell me," With unwavering stunned eyes I thoughtlessly speak to myself, watching not only, the remaining members of B-project but the Daikoku brothers, and the additional four members of Killer King unknowingly stroll through the dining room. "The meeting is here?!"

"Did you say something Tomohisa?" Panicked, my wide eyes suddenly drop, like a 'drunken college student after finals' to the surface of the candle lit table. Realizing what the rest of the group would inevitably misunderstand….well okay, it wouldn't be a misunderstanding so much as I'm not even remotely close to admitting the truth to the rest of the group …I mean, I haven't even confessed to the oblivious A&R, yet. I may be innocently inexperienced at these sort of things but I do know there's obvious phases of the rather nerve-wracking process. " Ah no, not really. "

… _And letting the guys know is undoubtedly much further down the process._

"Yeah, after Korekuni-san, went on and on about the food here, it just seemed like the perfect place to hold our little get-together. I have to admit I'm more than a little curious." Atsushi Daikoku calmly struts ahead of the group.

"Well then, I guess we should hurry to our table. We wouldn't want to keep the chef waiting, now would we?" Ryūji Shoos the rest of the group towards the secluded room, while peeking over his shoulder, giving me his notorious cutesy, "Oopsie" kind of look, before entering the sectioned off room.

Once the rather large group of fifteen were escorted behind a wall of decorative water I couldn't help but slap my forehead, "Of all the ..."

"That's funny, I thought I just heard the guys?" The brunet A&R pops her head from under the table, brushing her hair away from her face, while scanning the darkened dining room.

"The guys? Huh, you uh, don't say. "While abruptly calling her attention ,my voice nervously cracks higher than usual, as the wall of water suddenly drops, making 'our table' and the 15 member party visible to each other… just off the unknowing brunet's bare shoulder. Luckily, all of the members are hungrily perusing the golden menus, paying no attention to what's going on around them.

"Yeah, I thought I just heard Sekimura-san, and Korekuni-san." I nervously whip out my hand, noticing the brunet began to peek over her shoulders.

"Uh wait, Tsubasa!" I quietly hiss out, causing her scanning eyes to quickly stop, just skirting her shoulder. A sharp gasp quickly blows out of my relieved lips as a burst of water suddenly rockets to the ceiling, cutting off my fellow, albeit oblivious B-pro bandmates.

"Yes, Tomohisa?"

"Really? You don't say? I uh don't seem to see them… _at the uh moment_. " Being careful with my words I crane my neck around the concerned looking brunet , looking straight at the wall of water, that _at the moment_ was hiding the rather large table.

"I guess it was just my imagination...Kitakado-san, are you not feeling okay, you look absolutely pale."

"Uh yeah, sure, I guess I'm just really hungry….We uh should probably order. Perhaps I've already drank too much champagne." I hurriedly scoot my seat next to the brunet, grabbing the menu, being sure the towering menu was covering most of our bodies, "Here, let's sit closer, so I can help explain the dishes." I threw an arm around her shoulders, clumsily pulling her even closer. So our sides were pressed next to each other, with our faces almost too close to actually read the menu. "There, isn't this easier then across the table?

.

The brunet A&R turned away from the propped up menu, our faces suddenly very close. "Tomohisa?" She nervously swallowed, as her concerned crimson eyes bounce around my face "Are you sure, you're okay?"

With my breath suddenly caught in my throat, my awestruck eyes dance around the delicate features of her face, stopping at one in particular, before they nervously leap back up to her captivating eyes. "Uh yeah." Realizing my fogged head, wasn't making much sense I soon shake the goofy smile from my face, to glance around the propped up menu. I blindly reply in a distracted tone, while obscurely scanning B-project's table. "I'm just concerned that you'll miss something. Here allow me to assist you …so um, Tsubasa what's your favorite types of food?"

"Uh mine? Well, I like all kinds, really, there's Nasu, Satsuma Imo, Kabocha, and fish-"I'm afraid I wasn't really paying close attention to what she was listing, as Kento quickly catches my curious blue eyes clumsily peeking from behind the menu. His lips slowly curl in a knowing smirk before leaning towards the next seat, whispering something in Yuta's ear. Yuta's stunned pink eyes quickly flash up from his menu before he nudges Ryūji in his side. My stomach tightens with a sudden nauseous feeling when I see my longtime friend's face suddenly turn ghostly white, as our pinket friend happily waves his fingers in my direction.

.

My sucker loving friend's nervous expression, is gone in a splash when the sudden wall of decorative water cuts him off. "Excuse me, Tomohisa could you explain to me how this is prepared?" The stunning A&R leans closer, calling my attention back to the menu. "Oh that's-"

However unable to help myself, I swiftly glance around the menu, one last time. Of course with the water dropping, yet again, I can now see, most of B-pro's table 'not so' discreetly looking over in this direction.

'Kitakado-san?" With the sound of that sweet anxious voice, my eyes suddenly grow wide, as the realization suddenly hits me of what kind of potential chaos this could cause the group. …because, like it or not this menu would eventually come down, revealing to 'every one'

… _.just whom, I'm 'actually' skipping the meeting for._

"Tsubasa, I believe I already won this conversation with you. Please, call me, 'Tomohisa'." I quickly correct her while discreetly scanning around the menu. Suddenly Observing Ryūji shaking his head, motioning to a held out menu while Kento suavely stands from his chair, confidently tugging on the front of his leather jacket

…. As if, he was getting ready to introduce himself

OH damn, he's not thinking of -?

Swallowing hard, I quickly put two and two together, of course, that womanizer obviously wants to take a gander at my date … He's probably being devoured by his own salacious curiosity, at what radiant creature could possibly have his normally dependable bandmate skip out on a Daikoku-san meeting!

To make matters even more intolerable Kazu slowly turns his head, as a concerned Mika motions, across the table. However, to my utter shock, instead of meeting the expected surprised expression I now have recently noted at least a dozen different times.

… _.The blonde's vibrant green eyes have a flame of searing hot hostility, glaring in my direction._

On the outside I politely nod my head to the curious group of singers, However inwardly…..inwardly, I'm already slamming my forehead to the table, shaking it in utter defeat, knowing my unfurling deceit would soon be painfully clear ….to everyone! My blue apologetic eyes fall back to the one, I "now" know, will cause my heart irreparable damage, once she finds out the truth of my well-meaning deception. "Um, Tsubasa?"

A hand suddenly rests under my platinum strands, "Oh, Tomohisa are you sure you're feeling okay? Your head feels slightly feverish." Tsubasa's sparkling crimson eyes overflow with concern as she awkwardly drops her hands, from my head. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. "

"No, its fine, Tsubasa….I uh, don't mind at all." Even though I began to feel my dazed face practically ignite in flames, I'm unable to drop my eyes to the floor…. Uncontrollably trapped in her alluring rose petal gaze.

"You know, you don't have to force yourself on my account…we can always call it a night, if you're not feeling well?"

"Uh yeah …go home." The thoughtlessly mumbled word causes a sharp pain in my beating chest.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah sure, Tomohisa, we can meet some other time. You or Korekuni-san can just email me….. I'm good either way." Her lips press into a reassuring smile.

But the ever increasing pain emanating from my pumping chest shakes me back to reality. "Uh No. not yet …..I can't!" Realizing my bungling opportunity was drawing to an abrupt end, I hastily wrap my fingers around her unsuspecting hand. A split second later, the earsplitting scrapes of our empty chairs resonate throughout the once tranquil dining room.

Not bothering to look back at the commotion we probably caused my resolved eyes search ahead. Only to share a quick look with my old friend, taking care of the bill with a single nod as I hastily whisk the confused brunet through the swinging doors.

 _Not giving a damn who saw us leave, as I wasn't nearly ready to call it a night._

….of course in the back of my head, just from the look my blonde bandmate had given me, I had an increasingly nagging suspicion …..The fall out of tonight would be waiting, and severe.

… _For not only myself, but all of B-project, as well._

 _._

* * *

 **Back to current time …**

As predicted, a pack of Kitakore's fan-girls, I had inadvertently drawn attention to, unknowingly stampeded right past us…..of course at the moment, I could care less , as I was literally being held captive by a pair of unblinking crimson eyes.

.

Without even thinking my shaky hand impulsively extends, touching her petal soft skin, gently sliding her delicate lip from under her nervous nibbling teeth. Gazing down with unwavering eyes, my hand consciously glides across her soft cheek, until I unexpectedly feel her sharp gasp curling against my awaiting lips. My half lidded eyes drop down only once before sliding completely closed. "Forgive me….Tsubasa." I quietly mutter just before helplessly falling in her sweet irresistible lips.

.

… _..as I'm no longer able to hold back._

 _._

Noticing her fingers tightly clench around the fabric of the front of my shirt, we sink deeper into the sensually shared moment ….Feeling everything fade in to the obscured background, except for what I so firmly held between my arms. I leisurely tilt my head, breathlessly savoring every inch of the brunet's enticing patch of skin from every direction. Until my vacant lungs sear with an undeniable, need.

Pulling away with a shared gasp, I'm unable to tear my eyes away from the brunet's fluttering open eyes. "Tomo…Tomohisa?" With her shivering body sandwiched between myself and the unforgiving wall, she innocently blinked up. "You ….you kissed me."

Unable to peel my revering eyes away, letting out a nervous chuckle I gently sliding a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, it seems I did." With our soft eyes confined to each other, my shaky fingers slowly glide over her silky hair, causing a sharp pain of guilt to enter my chest. "Um, Tsubasa, about tonight-"

"Uh, what about tonight?" She mutters close to my looming skin.

"Uh, it's nothing." Unable to hold myself back, my words ramble off, noticing her eyes sliding closed as my approaching shadow slowly overtakes the awaiting brunet. "I'll tell you later."

"Hey, I think they went this way!" A voice calls out, from around the corner.

I tenderly cup her cheek, almost feeling her impending lips, just before she pulls away

… _..revealing incredulous wounded eyes._

"Please Tsubasa." I desperately whisper out, throwing my palm against the brick wall, next to her arm, blocking her exit, "Please, let me explain. I know I should have said something. I just wanted the night to continue...with just the two of us."

"Slow down guys." A green haired singer whines while catching his breath. The upset A&R's eyes burn towards my held out arm.

"Man, I hope their okay. Those fans just came out of nowhere." Mika echoes from the sidewalk.

Sensing a losing battle I practically plead, "Please Tsubasa, don't, not after I - "

"Hey fellas, shouldn't we be heading back to the restaurant?" My own roommate calls out. Feeling the final nail so to speak, causes my arm to reluctantly drop to my side. Unable to stand seeing my shattered refection in her pained, untrusting eyes for a second longer, I slide my eyes shut.

"Who exactly is left to go back to?" The pinket snaps back," Ryūji, go back if you want, but I think they went further ahead. What do you think, Kazu?"

"Yeah, let's keep going." My blonde bandmate heavily breathes out, his sprinting footsteps are soon followed by others, growing distant.

Once gone….I slide down the cold brick wall…

After a single pair of women's heels breaks the occasional rain drops, leaving me alone. Sadly speaking broken whispers to myself in the now empty ally.

"Tsubasa...I love you."

 **End of Tomohisa's POV.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tatsuhiro Nome POV**

 **.**

Trying to adjust my blurred lavender eyes, I squint ahead, seeing my practically beaming friend impatiently staring up at the ascending digital numbers. Happily humming a certain song, we have all been hearing for the past month. Along with all the, 'not so' subtle hints of a certain day highlighted on all our phones.

Sleepily leaning against the side of the elevator, I notice I'm not the only one in the group rubbing the sleep from their exhausted eyes. Even with some of us coming back to the flat rather late, we all expected the early morning wake up call.

Of course, none of us expected Hikaru to suddenly leap on our beds, playing a weird version of hopscotch, before the sun was even up. Making for one hell of a strange kind of a wake up call…. But since it was the guy's birthday, we all brushed it off, and gulped down massive quantities of caffeine.

.

Well, most of us that is ….

.

"Oh, come on, come on. Get a move on!" Standing in front of the sliding doors my best friend anxiously pushes the glowing button…. _Repeatedly_.

Mika lifts his hands from the cardboard drink carrier, adjusting his glasses. "You know Hikaru, if you keep doing that," He takes a step closer to my overly excited friend, keeping his knowing eyes purposely glued on Hikaru's active hand, "you're going to get stuck in here," A mischievous smile plays on the teasing singer's lips, "It'll be a real bummer to spend your 'entire' birthday trapped in an elevator."

The birthday boy in question drew in a sharp breath, whipping his head over his shoulder, "That can't 'actually' happened, can it?!"

As if it didn't matter in the slightest, our glass wearing bandmate leans back before shrugging his shoulders, "I'm not sure, what do YOU think, birthday boy?"

After hearing that, my friend's eyes grow to the size of cd's, hastily jerking his hand away from the ominous elevator button, like it was some sort of trigger to blowing up half the city block .

"Mika, leave him alone, he deserves to be a little excited." With one leg propped up against the elevator wall Momo, pulls his earbud from his ear, with an indifferent look.

Mika, "acting" innocent, looks back at his ginger friend,"What, I'm just being honest. I mean, yeah, sure, we all live with each other, perhaps even share a bathroom ,here and there. But do we honestly want to be suck in a teeny tiny box, for the ENTIRE day, TOGETHER?" With the carrier in his hands, he pretends to shiver. "Not freaking likely." The glasses wearing singer turns to the blonde singer, leaning against the back wall, "Tell him Leader, it's a real thing, isn't? The fire department is even called, when it happens."

The blonde leader pulls the lidded paper cup from his slightly down turned lips, crossing his arms back to his chest. "I wouldn't know…..furthermore, it's too damn early to really care." He drops his stone cold eyes to his folded arms.

"Ouch. ….how cold, I was only asking you a question." Mika teases.

Momo lets out a heavy sigh, before reluctantly reaching out, roughly pulling his friend, to stand next to him. "Mika, leave Leader alone his aura is especially dark today."

"Leader, you don't care about the eye candy's birthday? How cruel of you." Hikaru looking quite devastated confronts the grumpy singer.

I lift a hand to my head, while blowing out an exasperated sigh, "Hikaru, you really shouldn't call yourself that."

Holding the coffee in one hand, our blonde leader throws out both hands in front of the pouting green haired singer ."Hikaru, I never said that!" He drops his hands, before running his fingers through his hair, with his free hand," I guess, I'm just … tired, that's all." He forces a smile, "Don't take it personally. Okay buddy? You'll see, today is going to be great."

Hikaru beams once more as he leaps with overwhelming excitement. "Yeah, I can't wait!" He goes back to the elevator control panel, this time, pushing even faster on the button, while watching the ascending numbers above the door. "AGH! Come on, open! Open! Open! "

Seeing I didn't much want to be stuck either I pulled my tea from my lips, speaking in a matter fact tone. "Patients."

Taking me seriously, he drops his hands, "I'm sorry, I just can't wait to spend the entire day with our pretty A&R!" With his eyes glued to the door, Hikaru cheerfully explains.

Of course, behind the birthdays boy's back I notice several concerned looks towards the blonde, including myself.

Leader keeps his eyes on his cup, avoiding our worried expressions, "Uh Yeah, it should be um fun." Kazu mutters.

Well, most of us had concerned faces, Mika dared to lean closer to the moody blonde while raising a knowing eyebrow. "Hmm, tired? Really? I'm wondering if that's the ONLY reason, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning?"

Leader's stark emerald eyes cautiously flash over to the oblivious green haired singer, before bouncing back to our teasing bandmate, with a sharp warning look. "Mika, don't even start… there's a time and a place, and this is neither of those."

Of course Hikaru somewhat pieces it together, given the Moons' leader an anxious look "What's wrong Leader, are you having problems with Tsubasa-chan?"

"You could say that." Mika teasingly nudges Kazu with his elbow. "In a 'roundabout' kind of way, isn't that right LEADER?" The brunet singer's mischievous smile only grows wider with his provoking question.

Not even bothering to look at our teasing bandmate, Kazu only pulls his steaming cup away from his grimacing mouth for a brief warning. "Mika, not one more word."

"No fair, you guys always seem to be keeping things from me." Hikaru pouts.

Momo reaches over once more, pulling his trouble maker friend, closer to him. This time offering him one of his earbuds, as a distraction. "It's nothing for you to worry about, especially on your birthday."

"Yeah, that's right Hikaru, he's just worried, that's all it is." I added.

"Oh, is this about last night?" Hikaru asks.

Momo shares a look with several of us, before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, it's 'something' like that."

He anxiously slides a palm over his flowing green locks, speaking with a sudden serious tone. "Well, I'm really worried too," He turns back to the elevator doors, stopping his hand just before the button, as if remembering my warning. "But- were just about there. So, I plan on just asking, Tsubasa-chan." Once more filled with excitement he begins to impatiently watch the ascending numbers, on top of the sliding doors.

Stunned, we all share a look behind the birthday boy's back. "Ba dump, out of the mouths of babes. What do you think of that dear _Leader_? Maybe you should just ask, Tsubasa, about last night? After all I'm sure you have 'plenty' to talk about, already." Mika reveals a knowing smile, while holding Momo's earbud.

"Hey, the designation is EYE CANDY …not babe. …or baby." Hikaru blindly replies somewhat offended.

Pulling the tea from my mouth while rolling my eyes, "I'm begging you, you sound ridiculous when call yourself that."

"Why?" He shrugs his shoulders, "We all have them, it just makes it simpler for our fans, I'm Eye Candy, and you're the muscle bound type. Then of course, there's Leader…and the mysterious spiritual type." He swings his arm, pointing towards Mika, "and well, the nerdy one, over there."

Momo quickly covers his mouth trying to hold in his snickers.

Mika gives his ginger friend a sharp look, "Will you quit calling me that!" He proudly reaches up adjusting his eyewear, "I happen to be the 'glasses wearing' type. If I'm any specific type."

"Yeah, that's what I said, the nerdy type. Don't get me wrong. It really fits, you. "

The glasses wearing singer quickly shoves the cardboard carrier in Momo's hand, before holding up two strangling hands towards the back of the oblivious green haired singer. "Why you-"Both Leader and myself practically tackle the now lunging brunet bandmate, behind the unsuspecting birthday boy's back. "Aggghh!"

"Ding."

"Finally!" Hikaru happily skips through the door, however he quickly peeks his head around the corner. "Hey, I realize you guys are tired but really, taking a nap on the elevator floor? Come on lazy bones it's time to celebrate your beloved Eye candy's birthday!" He excitedly claps his hands before whirling back around.

"What the hell hit me?" Mika groans with his face pressed the floor.

Jumbled on the floor, with two other bandmates Kazu grumbles, while balancing his coffee cup away from the scuffle. "Sorry Nome, birthday, or no birthday, I'm with Mika on this one. I just might have to kill him myself today."

Feeling someone knee 'uncomfortably' close to my nether regions I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, believe it or not, sometimes that line starts behind me."

.

 **Just a few minutes later …**

 **.**

The tails of Hikaru's tangerine button up shirt dangle at his side while impatiently reaches up, adjusting his black sunglass on the top of his loose green tresses He roughly knocks on the door, once more. "Tsubasa-chan are you still asleep? Your birthday boy is here!"

"Really, YOUR birthday boy?" Mika peeks up from his phone, with his Mamirin magical charm hanging off the side, giving Hikaru a teasing look.

"Mika, you still have the elevator's carpet imprinted on one side of your face." Momo indifferently adds.

"Not funny Momo." Mika hisses back, while rubbing his cheek.

He slides his eyes over to his friend. "It wasn't meant to be."

"What's keeping her?" The green hair singer ignores his teasing bandmate, crossing his arm, while just starring up at the door, like some lost puppy.

Seeing my friend just stand there, I quickly pull my silver phone from my grey torn jeans, pushing up my black blazer, before glancing down at the crimson digital numbers. "Well, IT IS still pretty early, she might still be sleeping? I know if I had a choice that's where I'd be." I share apologetic look with our blonde leader, who usually gets the bulk of Hikaru's cheerful adventurous side. My high spirited friend continuously drug the mild manned leader everywhere, seeking the head of the moon's constant approval.

.

" " But instead of being greeted with his usual charming smile, Kazu irritably rolls his eyes, before pulling up his maroon coffee cup, and taking a sip.

Momo lifts a hand, brushing a ginger strand away from his one blue eye, "Yeah, when it comes to catching the early worm, the rest of us don't have a chance."

"Hey, that's only on special occasions!" Hikaru defends himself.

"Yeah, that's true, the only time we can USUALLY expect the 'bouncing bed surprise is during Christmas and birthdays." Mika holds up his phone thumbing through several pictures, of a certain green haired singer dressed in a pair of dark green banana covered boxers, with a chilled sleeping mask pushed to the top of his ponytailed head. Treating Kazu's bed like some kind of crazy trampoline.

Mika's impish smile only grows as he ends with a picture of Kazu dressed in only a pair of blue striped PJ pants, literally tossing the flailing Hikaru out of his bedroom door. Flying right pass an aloof Momo, with a mouth full of bubbling toothpaste, mindfully brushing his teeth.

"That's true, we usually have to bribe him with food," Nodding my head.

A devilish look suddenly takes over Mika's expression as he slips his phone back into his bag. "Hey Hikaru, do us ALL a favor, and at least TRY not to, you know…" With a teasing smile the glasses wearing singer knowingly drops his eyes. "Show your unmentionable bits, to Tsubasa. I don't normally carry towels, where ever I go, so THIS time around could be terribly enlightening for our blushing A&R."

"That only happened the one time!" Hikaru defended himself.

"Once, was TOO much." The blonde wearing his usual forest green jacket grumbles from behind us, with his arms crossed.

The green haired singer pouts, while running his fingers through his hair. "Man, a guy has a slight wardrobe malfunction and his buddies never let him forget it."

"Slight?!" All but, Mika shouts at the green haired singer.

"Wow, guys she does have neighbors." Mika teasingly shushes the group.

With a huff, Hikaru ignores his bandmate, pushing up his black white striped sleeves, before pounding on the door. "Hey Tsubasa-chan open up!"

"Hey, you don't think-"Mika trails off pointing a finger to the celling.

"No, I saw our prince enter the building alone …without her." The ginger haired singer shakes his head, allowing his concerned eyes to slide over to our grumpy leader.

Suddenly standing next to Hikaru, I'm practically knocked off my feet. "Wait, what's that smell?"

"I don't smell anything." Mika teasingly sticks his nose closer to his ginger friend, earning him a quick hand in the face, shoving him away. "Maybe Momo went a little heavy on the aftershave this morning?"

Momo lets out a heavy sigh, "Maybe it's your girly 'Mamirin' shampoo you have to use." The ginger replies in an indifferent tone, with his eyes never leaving his phone.

"Wait, I smell it too." Leader uncrosses his arms, stepping away from the wall and closer to the door.

Mika waves a hand in front of his nose, "Dude, you do know in polite society, the smelly incident is supposed to go unspoken, unless the 'offender' apologizes, first."

"No, not that kind of smell, if it was 'that' we all be knocked out." Kazu hisses out, walking closer to the door. A worried expression suddenly emerges on his face. His hand reaches down, shaking the polished knob. "Sumisora-san, come on this isn't funny, open the damn door!"

Seeing Kazu's sudden panicked behavior, it quickly hits me, "Mika, call for an ambulance!" I blindly reply while hastily backing up. Being sure to purposely stick my shoulder out, while sprinting for the door.

"AGGGHH!" Both Hikaru, Kazu suddenly turn, screaming out in surprise, while diving for the floor.

"For what?" I hear Mika burst out as my shoulder slams in the unforgiving wood. "Wait, what the hell are you are doing?!"

A shocked Hikaru shouts while sitting on the floor. "Man, Daikoku-san going to be pissed, when he sees what you've done!"

Our panicked leader is suddenly yelling out next to me, ready to take another run at the door.

"It's a gas leak, damn it!"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Updated. "Sorry for those who have already read the first posting ….apparently 'posting' and cold medicine don't really mix….Well everything should be better now.**_

Okay, so here's the promised second Half of the chapter. I hoped you liked it :)

Thanks for taking a peek. I'll be posting soon …Alimackatjac


End file.
